La destinée d'Emma
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Emma emménage à Mystic Falls avec son frère et ses parents. Emma n'est pas une fille comme les autres, elle est plus que ça. Elle possède un héritage magique que certaines personnes veulent exploiter. La jeune fille va apprendre à ses dépends que tout n'est pas ce qu'on croit à Mystic Falls. amitié:Klaus/OC/Stefan...Klaroline...Stefan/OC...p uis vous verrez. Chapitre 19 et 20!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

C'était la première fois que je voyageais, première fois que je déménageais. Ma mère avait insisté pour retourner dans sa ville natale: Mystic Falls, même le nom de la ville reste à désirer. Mais qui peut résister aux caprices de ma mère? Personne même pas moi. Je viens d'une famille plutôt aisée, une famille dont l'honneur est la première priorité, une famille généreuse quand même. Storm, c'est mon nom de famille...classe comme nom non? Bon, passons. Ma famille est ce genre de famille qui se transmette des trucs (genre: les traditions) de génération en génération et, dans ma famille on se transmet des pouvoirs. Il y a mille ans de cela, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, une sorcière a donné un présent à mon ancêtre: Ophélia et celle-ci s'est vu transmette les pouvoirs des quatre éléments. Depuis toutes les premières filles dans la famille se voient offrir un élément, et comme je suis l'aînée je me suis vue offrir le pouvoir du feu. Comment je le sais? Vous n'avez qu'à venir voir le tatouage sur mon épaule droite. Malheureusement, lorsque les filles reçoivent ce présent, leurs mères n'ont plus de pouvoir. Ma mère avait eu le pouvoir de l'eau.

Il serait temps de me présenter, je m'appelle Emma Storm et j'ai dix-sept ans et demi, je suis en dernière année au lycée. Je vis avec mes parents: Claire et Tom et mon petit frère Ash qui a seize ans. J'ai de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux verts, ma peau est si pâle que mes parents me forcent à aller à la plage, j'ai des formes où il faut mais malheureusement cela n'attire pas les garçons...Même mon père me dit que je suis une belle femme, reste à prouver. Je suis originaire d'Angleterre mais ma mère est née ici, aux États-Unis, à Mystic Falls. Elle voulait retourner ici, on n'a pas pu refuser. C'est une petite ville plutôt calme et accueillant. Notre maison est assez grande, c'était la maison de mes grands parents, assez rustique et belle. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, les meubles et l'électroménager. Ma mère nous a dit qu'elle avait envoyé quelqu'un la préparer, ils nous manquent plus qu'à défaire les cartons. Il y avait de beaux tableaux peints de paysages.

Je prends la chambre la plus grande! S'exclama Ash en courant dans l'escalier qui monte à l'étage.

Ah non, fis-je en le suivant.

Je montai dans l'escalier quand je m'arrêtai devant un tableau, c'était une très belle jeune femme. Le problème c'est que la ressemblance entre nous était parfaite voir choquante, on aurait dit ma sœur jumelle.

C'est Ophélia, dit ma mère qui montait l'escalier avec une boite de carton.

Notre ancêtre. Mais elle...

Te ressemble? Oui! Je crois que c'est un signe du destin. Elle est belle tout comme toi. Allez va aider ton père à décharger le fourgon.

Je fis oui de la tête et descendit aider mon père. Qu'est-ce que ma mère voulait dire par signe du destin?

Princesse il reste une boite, emmènes-le tandis que je paie le déménageur.

Oui 'Pa!

Je pris la caisse où était écrit mon nom, entra dans la maison et rejoignit ma mère à l'étage.

Ta chambre est juste là, dit-elle en m'indiquant une porte en bois marbré.

Il y avait une pancarte métallique gravée de mon nom. J'ouvris la porte et vu l'immensité de ma chambre, j'avais même une salle de bain privée. Le lit: grand et spacieux, une télé, un bureau avec ordi et une vue sur la forêt. Sur un de mes murs, se trouvait un tableau: dessus était peint une grosse flamme rouge orangée. Décidément maman a tout prévu.

Je rangeais mes affaires et quelques heures plus tard toute la maison était bien rangée. Ce fut l'heure du dîner: cuisine chinoise, j'adore manger avec des baguettes. Ash n'arrête pas de les faire tomber, c'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se décida à chercher une fourchette.

Je vous ai déjà inscrit au lycée, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un le faire il y a des lustres, fit ma mère.

Il est bien ce lycée? S'enquit mon frère.

Je ne sais pas mais il faudra que vous fassiez avec, demain ce sera votre premier jour et Ash par pitié ne te fais virer de ton premier cours.

Mon père ricana doucement.

Oh non chéri, ne commence pas!

Mon père leva les mains en signe de rémission.

Le repas fini, j'aidai ma mère à débarrasser la table tandis que les hommes de la maison s'étaient affalés devant la télé.

Maman, quand est-ce que j'apprendrais à maîtriser et utiliser mon pouvoir?

Lorsqu'il se manifestera, je pense que toi ça ne va pas tarder. J'ai eu le mien à seize ans mais j'ai pris un an et demi à le contrôler, répondit ma mère.

J'espère ne pas attendre longtemps.

Tu sais chérie? De tous les pouvoirs, c'est le feu le plus vicieux. Il faudra que tu fasses attention à toi et aux autres. Bon, il est tard, montes te coucher.

J'obéis et monta jusqu'à ma chambre. Arrivai sur mon lit, je m'assoupis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, il est court mais il vous donne déjà des idées sur la trame, un peu, de cette histoire...enfin je l'espère pour vous. On va dire que c'est une introduction à l'histoire. Je pense faire deux ''tomes'', je n'aime pas trop les histoires longues **

**^^ je pense que celle-ci ne dépassera pas les vingts chapitres. Et foi d'auteur, je vais la finir.**

**Je donne quelques infos sur l'histoire:**

**Un vampire fera battre le cœur de notre cher Emma ;)**

**Le feu ne sera pas que le seul pouvoir d'Emma**

**Emma fera la connaissance d'une personne qui sera son/sa meilleur(e) ami(e) et allié(e)**

**Il y aura au moins un mort dans cette histoire**

**Bon, voilà je ne vais pas vous donner tout non plus xD. Laissez moi une petite review, pour me dire si vous avez aimer ce début, c'est très important de savoir si notre travail est apprécié. Et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

**Voilà la suite! Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.**

**Miss Sarah90: Salut merci pour ta review et voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.**

** : Whaou merci pour ta review sa me touche vraiment. Voilà la suite!:)**

**elodielabe: Voilà la suite!;)**

**kamyaaa: Voilà la suite de l'histoire, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. En ce qui concerne ton hypothèse, je peux juste de dire que tu es sur la bonne voie. Emma va connaître beaucoup d'épreuves! ;) **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas. Petit détail: L'histoire se passe à la saison 4. Jeremy n'est pas encore mort.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

J'étais encore à moitié endormie lorsque je pris mon petit déjeuner. J'avais fait un rêve où j'étais au milieu d'un cercle de flamme. Je pense que c'est par rapport au fait que mon pouvoir va se manifester, je suis pressée de pouvoir « jouer avec le feu ». Je me demande quelles seront les tâches que je devrais accomplir avec mon pouvoir. Car selon ma mère, on obtient un des quatre éléments en échange d'un genre de « quête ». Dans cette ville je me demande quelle quête je vais mener.

''Salut princesse!''s'exclama mon père en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

Il me fit une bise sur le front et s'assit en face de moi.

''Bonjour 'Pa! Tu nous conduis au lycée toute à l'heure?'' Fis-je avec un sourire.

''Bien sûr trésor!''

J'adore mon père, c'est un homme drôle, charmant et intelligent. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais dit comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais mon père s'en fichait que ma mère possédait des facultés magiques. Il faudrait peut-être que je leur demande comment c'est passé leur premier regard.

Après avoir fini de manger, je décidai d'aller me préparer. Je croisai maman dans le salon, elle venait de se réveiller...et elle avait l'air d'avoir dormi tard hier soir, je pouvais le voir grâce aux cernes sous ses yeux. Elle me fit une bise et s'en alla sans rien dire, ce qui me surprit un peu. Je décidai alors de ne pas l'énerver ce matin et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. La porte était fermée, je parie que cet imbécile d'Ash est dedans, il fait toujours exprès de prendre la salle de bain en premier. Je cognais plusieurs fois en lui disant de se dépêcher.

''Ah j'avais oublié que tu prenais une éternité pour te préparer'', dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je murmurais un ''crétin'' avant de m'enfermer à mon tour. Un bon bain chaud: voilà ce qu'il me fallait en ce beau matin frais de Février. J'y pris un quart d'heure puis décidai de me préparer. Un jeans, un top noir et une veste en jean: ce que je vais mettre aujourd'hui, j'y ajoutai une écharpe bleu transparent que je mis autour de mon coup. Puis je mis mes longs cheveux noirs mouillés sur le côté. Et, pour finir, une pointe de maquillage: du fard à paupière bleu clair, du mascara et une pointe de rouge à lèvres rose clair. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigea au salon. Dans l'escalier, je m'arrêtai devant le tableau d'Ophélia, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais comme hypnotisée quand je la voyais. Elle était très belle, je parie que des hommes se battaient pour elles.

''Chérie tu regardes encore ce tableau?'' Fit la voix de ma mère.

J'arrêtai ma contemplation et descendis.

''Où est papa?'' Demandais-je.

''Dans la voiture, Ash et lui t'attendent. Dépêches-toi!''

Elle me fit une bise et je rejoignis mon père et mon frère.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

Arrivés devant le lycée papa nous pria de nous dépêcher, je me demande ce qu'il avait d'important à faire. Je lui fis une bise et suivit mon frère qui s'était déjà trouvée un groupe d'animatrices. Mon frère était pas mal dans son genre: c'était un moi mais version jeune et version garçon et il a presque acquit le corps de Taylor Lautner, ce n'était pas rien...oui, je suis bien une fana de Twillight! Je levais mes yeux au ciel et l'entraîna avec moi dans le lycée, en essayant d'ignorer les regards qui pesaient sur nous bien sûr!

''T'as pas vu que j'étais avec mes nouvelles admiratrices?!'' s'exclama Ash en se recoiffant.

''Fermes-là et suis moi'', dis-je en entrant dans le lycée.

Objectif: Aller au secrétariat. On arriva devant la porte et j'intimai à mon frère de rester calme. Il s'excite pour un rien celui-là. Quand vint notre tour, la dame nous donna nos emplois du temps. Ah j'ai cours de gym et j'ai pas ma tenue! J'espère que le prof va être clément, c'est mon premier jour ici.

''Ça craint, j'ai histoire'', me dit mon frère.''Pourquoi t'as toujours des trucs cool?''

''Tu vas être en retard!''

Il me tira la langue et se dirigea vers le sens opposé. Moi, je me mis en route vers le gymnase lorsque qu'une personne me bouscula, je me retrouvais les fesses à terre. Je levai la tête pour voir une fille blonde avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

''Ah je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.''

Mon œil oui! J'avais bien envie de lui arracher son sourire hypocrite à cette blondasse! Je me levai donc, arrangeai mes cheveux et lui fit un petit sourire.

''Non, c'est bon! Portes des lunettes la prochaine fois.'' dis-je.

Je la plantai là et me dirigea vers le gymnase mais cette folle me retint fermement par le bras.

''Écoutes ma belle, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu devrais déjà commencer à te méfier de moi, crois moi: je ne suis pas gentille.''

Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne me faisait pas peur mais par contre la force avec laquelle elle me tenait le bras me fit frissonner.

''C'est bon Rebekah, je pense qu'elle a compris ton message. Laisse cette fille tranquille s'il te plaît.''

Je vis le visage de ''Rebekah'' se tordre en un sourire, elle me lâcha le bras et se retourna. Je suivis le geste et derrière elle, je remarquai le garçon qui venait de parler. Je sentis la chaleur monter sur mes joues. Les mots: magnifique et sexy sont trop faible pour qualifier ce que je voyais. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux beaux yeux verts se dirigea vers nous. Ah seigneur quelle démarche! Je sens que je vais fondre.

''Ah Stefan, que fais-tu là?'' fit l'autre fille avec un sourire charmeur.

''Je me promenais et je vous ai entendu...''

Il me regarde ensuite, j'espère que mes joues ne sont pas trop roses!

''Salut moi c'est Stefan...Enchanté...?''

''Emma!'' déclarais-je. ''Moi, c'est Emma. Enchanté!''

''Bon, je dois m'en aller. À plus Stefan...''Fit Rebekah en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle me jeta un regard supérieur et s'en alla. Ah je déteste ce genre de comportement. En faite, je déteste les hypocrites. Il faut vraiment que j'aille à mon cours sinon je vais fondre à côté de lui. Je me décidais une bonne fois pour toute d'aller à mon cours mais sa voix me coupa en élan.

''Le prof de gym n'est pas là cette semaine!''

Je me retournais et lui donna un sourire.

''Ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire autre chose en attendant.'' dis-je.

''Je pourrais te faire visiter le lycée, mais j'ai l'impression que tu veux m'éviter. Pourtant on vient juste de se rencontrer, non?''

C'est cela le problème: je ne sais pas comment me comporter en présence d'un autre garçon, beau et inconnu tant qui êtes. Bon, je devrais me calmer et accepter sa proposition.

''Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, je veux bien visiter.''

Il me fit un sourire et me proposa de le suivre. Je pus découvrir tout le lycée, qui était assez grand bien sûr. En même temps, Stefan me posait des questions sur moi que je répondis puis vint mon tour de lui poser des questions. Il me racontait qu'il vivait ici depuis un bon bout de temps avec son frère Damon, qu'il voulait s'en aller de cette ville mais que des circonstances l'empêcher de faire cela. On s'assit sur un banc et continua la discussion. Tout à coup, je sentis quelques chose de bizarre dans l'air: on aurait dit que quelqu'un m'épier. J'essayais de rester concentrée sur les paroles de mon nouvel ami mais l'air se fit tendu.

''T'as l'air pâle, tout va bien?'' S'enquit mon ami.

''Oui, désolée!'' fis-je avec un mince sourire.

On continua de discuter lorsque je vis deux filles se dirigeaient vers nous. L'une avait des cheveux blonds mais courts et l'autre fille était une métisse aux yeux verts.

''Stefan, nous devons parler. Toute de suite!'' Fit la blonde.

Stefan se leva et se posta près d'elle.

'' Les filles, je vous présente Emma.''

''Salut Emma!'' Fit la blonde enthousiaste. ''Je m'appelle Caroline.''

''Et moi c'est Bonnie'', fit l'autre en me tendant sa main.

Je la pris avec politesse mais je pense que je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Mon contact avec Bonnie m'envoya des étincelles douloureuses partout dans le corps et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le montrer.

''On se voit plus tard Emma'' s'enquit Stefan.

Il partit avec ses deux amies. Moi, j'étais encore sonnée par le choc. Je sentis quelque chose au niveau de mon nez.

''Oh mais je saigne!'' fis-je à voix haute.

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

Une demi-journée s'était déroulée et j'étais déjà épuisée. Heureusement qu'il ne me restait qu'un seul cours après le repas. J'étais à la cafétéria en en train de choisir mon repas, puis cherchai une table libre pour m'asseoir. Je vis que Ash s'était fait, lui aussi, de nouveaux amis alors je ne voulais pas le déranger. Je vis une table libre et m'assis pour entamer mon repas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis Bonnie qui s'était assise en face de moi. Elle me fit un sourire contrarié.

''Je ne te dérange pas j'espère!''

''Non'', fis-je. ''Je voulais un peu de compagnie aussi!''

Elle me fit un franche sourire.

''Tu viens d'arriver? Comment tu trouves la ville?''

''Je n'ai pas pu visiter la ville, je suis arrivée hier.''

''Ah, si jamais tu veux un guide, n'hésites pas!''

Je lui fis un sourire et nous continuâmes de manger et discuter. Je lui posais des questions sur elle et ses amis (incluant Stefan) et fus surprise de savoir que le garçon était célibataire. Sa petite amie l'avait laissé pour son propre frère. C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air d'un solitaire mais selon Bonnie, il aimait toujours son ex.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre mais le plus triste était que je n'ai plus revu Stefan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, nos parents nous assénèrent de question. ''On est fatigués'', fut la seule réponse qu'on leur avait donné. Ensuite, je m'isolais dans la salle à manger avec maman pour lui parler de mon expérience d'aujourd'hui avec Bonnie.

''Il s'est passé autre chose?'' demanda ma mère inquiète.

''Je me suis mise à saigner du nez, mais je pense que ce n'est pas grave!''

Je voulais la rassurer un peu, elle avait l'air très inquiète.

''Je pense que c'est le stress du premier jour. Va faire tes devoirs et ensuite descend pour le repas.''

J'obéis et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Dans l'escalier, j'essayais d'éviter de regarder le tableau d'Ophélia mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je fus une nouvelle fois hypnotisée. Après avoir réussi à m'arracher à cette contemplation, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et ouvris la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Je restais quelques temps là pour profiter de ce bon bain frais. Mon regard se dirigea ensuite vers la forêt. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant une colonne de lumière bleu s'élevait vers le ciel. Décidément, cette ville est de plus en plus étrange.

''Chérie qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je te conseille de finir tes devoirs parce que sinon tu pourrais être tellement fatigué que tu ne pourrais plus le faire.'' fit la voix de ma mère.

Lorsque je ramenai mon regard vers la fenêtre, le phénomène avait disparu. À contre-coeur, je m'attaquai à mes devoirs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, il ne se passe pas vraiment d'action (pour cela patientez chers lecteurs xD). Dans ce chapitre, la rencontre d'Emma avec Bonnie va être très importante pour la suite de l'histoire ainsi que la colonne de lumière. Pour l'instant, on ne voit pas le gang au complet mais cela va venir avec les prochains chapitres. **

**Comment aimez-vous le début de relation de Stefan et Emma?**

**Avez-vous des reproches à faire? Des remarques? **

**Sur ceux à vos claviers! ;)**

**Stellajedusor.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

**Voici la suite! Et encore merci pour les commentaires, cela me motive vraiment.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**chlo: Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fiction originale et que tu l'adores... ;) voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre**

**Caalypso94: Contente de savoir que tu as apprécié et je vais faire de mon mieux! Voilà la suite!**

**kamyaaa: merci pour ta review et voilà la suite. c'est dans mes projets de te stresser mouhahaha**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait une demi-heure que j'étais dans le cours du professeur d'histoire et cela faisait une demi-heure que j'admirais Stefan. Disons que j'étais très discrète toute seule dans mon coin, j'avais toute la vue nécessaire sur lui. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui, c'est impossible on vient juste de se rencontrer, mais je parie que toutes les filles auraient fait la même chose n'est-ce-pas? Alors que j'observais cette beauté, tout en mâchonnant mon bout de crayon, il se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Je sentis le sang affluer dans mes joues, honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Je lui fis un sourire et essayai de me concentrer sur le flot de paroles que déversait notre prof, en vain. Alors je laissais mon regard parcourir la classe, je vis Elena, l'ex de Stefan, elle était très belle. En faite, je sais que c'est elle, j'avais entendu Bonnie l'appeler dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Je recopiais les quelques notations sur le tableau lorsqu'une douleur violente me prit l'épaule droite, l'épaule où se trouve mon tatouage. Je restais un moment figée puis la douleur s'en alla. Sérieusement, je ne savais pas que pour obtenir un don de la nature, il fallait souffrir autant. Il faudrait que je me renseigne plus car je sens que je suis mal préparée pour avoir un tel présent.

L'heure se termina enfin, mon ''calvaire'' se termina aussi car je pense que rester trop près de Stefan me tourne la tête. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour prendre mes affaires de maths mais Rebekah était appuyée dessus. Si elle continue de me chercher, un jour elle va me trouver. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle fit un sourire en coin. Cette peste me narguait. Non, mais elle se prend pour qui? Dès mon arrivée, elle à l'air de me détester, elle devrait consulter je pense.

''Un problème?'' me demanda-t-elle.

''Oui, un vrai problème: un poids lourd m'empêche d'avoir accès à mon casier!''

Cette réplique est sortie toute seule, et elle l'avait bien chercher! Elle s'était figée à mes paroles, j'ai du la vexer mais ce n'était pas mon intention, je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix. Elle me lança un: ''c'est pas fini!'' et s'en alla en trombe. Je soupirais, pris mes affaires et allai en cours. Je remarquai Caroline qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à moi, elle me fit la bise et nous nous dirigeâmes en cours ensemble.

''Ça n'a pas l'air de passer avec Rebekah!''

C'était plus un constat qu'une question.

''Depuis hier elle me cherche, je ne veux pas me laisser faire'', soupirais-je.

'' C'est de sa nature!'' fit la blonde avec un sourire.

Sourire que je lui rendis en entrant dans la salle de maths. Je vis qu'Elena était là, elle me regardait d'une façon bizarre. OK, je pense que les gens deviennent de plus en plus parano dans cette ville. D'abord cette colonne de lumière bizarre puis ça, je crois que je vais perdre la tête. En parlant de cette colonne de lumière, j'ai décidé de ne pas en parler à ma mère, la pauvre elle va s'inquiéter. De plus, je pense qu'il se passe aussi quelque chose de surnaturel ici et je vais essayer de découvrir qu'est-ce que c'est!

Le professeur entra et commença son cours.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La bibliothèque est l'endroit que je préfère le plus dans ce lycée car il y a moins de gens là-bas et je peux m'isoler. J'avais décidé de prendre de l'avance sur mes cours pour être plus tranquille après. Le problème est qu'en arrivant dans la pièce, je remarquai la présence de Stefan. Il lisait un livre et avait l'air très concentré dessus, il était vraiment très beau et sérieux et cela me faisait craquer. Je voulais faire demi-tour mais il leva la tête et me regarda avec un sourire. Surprise, je me décidai d'aller le voir et m'installa à sa table.

''Alors toi aussi, tu viens ici?'' dis-je. ''Je croyais...''

''Tu croyais quoi? Que je suis ce genre de garçon qui parle football et qui colle sa copine tout au long de la journée.''

Il avait l'air un peu remonté, je voulais juste taper la discute avec lui. Je pense que lui aussi a remarqué ma gêne, il soupira et sourit.

''Je suis désolé'', dit-il.

''Tu sais ce que j'en pense? T'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très sensible...''

Il haussa les épaules et regarda les affaires de maths que j'avais dans les mains.

''Et toi? Tu es venu faire quoi ici?''

''Mes devoirs, je veux prendre de l'avance.'' répondis-je.

''Je peux t'aider?''

'' Bien sûr!'' m'exclamais-je en ouvrant mon cahier.

Après m'avoir aidé, nous décidâmes de sortir et d'aller dehors. La bibliothèque est calme, mais il y fait chaud.

''Je peux te poser une question?''

Il me fit oui de la tête.

''Cette Rebekah a l'air de ne pas m'aimer. Tu sais pourquoi? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous connaître.''

Il réfléchit un moment.

''C'est juste une connaissance, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne t'apprécie pas. Mais fais attention c'est une petite peste.''

Ça je l'avais déjà remarquer. Je fis oui de la tête et nous passâmes devant un groupe de cheerleaders. Je remarquai Elena qui parlait avec Rebekah. Que le monde est petit. Je remarquai comme du désir dans le regard de Stefan, j'en fus un peu blessé, mais oui il aime encore Elena. Même si celle-ci sortait avec le frère de celui-ci, je pouvais voir leur regard qui ne se quittait plus. On marcha pour les doubler mais une voix brisa le silence dans lequel je m'étais enfermée.

''Mais regardez qui voilà! Salut Stefan!'' fit la peste accompagné d'Elena.

Celle-ci me fit un mince sourire.

''Salut les filles!''

''Stefan, il faut qu'on parle.'' dit alors Elena.

Je remarquais qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était avec moi mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de voir son ex.

''Ça tombe bien, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.'' dis-je.

''Tu es sure?'' me demanda mon ami.

Je fis oui de la tête avec un sourire forcé et m'en alla. Je remarquais Ash qui était avec une fille qui était jolie. Celle-ci était rousse. Décidément, mon frère avait un bon goût et attirait toutes les filles comme un aimant. Je souris et décidai d'entrer chez moi, le cours d'après-midi n'était pas si important que cela. Je pourrais y aller à pied, la maison n'était pas si loin. Mon épaule droite recommençait à redevenir douloureux et je sentis une goutte de pluie sur mon visage puis une autre. Ensuite la pluie tomba de plus en plus fort mais moi je m'en fichais. Étrangement, je sentais comme de l'apaisement comme si la pluie y était pour quelque chose. J'étais complètement trempée lorsque j'arrivais chez moi, ma mère émit un petit cri en remarquant mon état. Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée. J'enlevais la veste en cuir que j'avais mis.

''Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as?'' demanda ma mère en regardant mon visage triste.

''Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas!''

Je cherchais mon père du regard.

''Il est où papa?''

''À son nouveau travail'' répondit ma mère.

''Nouveau tra...Quoi?''

''Il vient d'être embaucher, il travaille au commissariat.''fit ma mère avec un petit sourire.

''Oh, j'espère qu'il aime ce travail comme il aime cette ville!''

''Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là?'' demanda ma mère sceptique.

'' Juste que je commence à avoir le mal du pays. Mais laisses tomber!'' dis-je en me préparant à manger.

J'entendis le téléphone sonner, je n'y fais pas attention. Ma mère alla répondre.

''Chérie c'est pour toi!''

Je laissais mes frites sur la table et alla répondre.

« ''Allô?''

**''Emma, c'est Caroline!''**

''Caroline? Comment as-tu eu ce numéro?''

**''Ça c'est un secret! Je t'appelle pour te dire que ce soir je te convie à venir passer la soirée avec moi et peut-être Bonnie au Mystic Grill, c'est le bar par excellence!'' fit-elle enthousiaste.**

''À entendre ta voix, je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de refuser!''

**''Tu supposes bien, je t'attends ce soir! Je voudrais qu'un fasse plus ample connaissance'' **

''OK!'' »

Je raccrochai ensuite, ma mère me fit un sourire. Elle devait être contente que je me fasse de nouveaux amis. Je préparai mes frites et ma mère vint se poster devant moi.

''On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas...''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je réfléchissais à ma ressemblance avec Ophélia.'' mentis-je.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un mensonge, je suis intrigué par au fait que je lui ressemble.

'' Écoutes, je te conseille d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud et d'aller te reposer! Et demain, il faut que l'on ai une discussion sur notre ancêtre Ophélia...Donc arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec ça.''

Ma mère me fit une bise et me laissa manger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

J'étais au grill depuis une demi-heure, en faite je ne voulais pas être en retard mais je suis arrivée trop tôt, Caroline n'était pas là. Le garçon qui faisait le service était un gars du lycée, il s'appelait Matt et était très gentil, il m'a même offert une boisson. Après l'avoir remercié, je bus d'une traite mon verre de coca et remarquai Caroline en pleine discussion animée avec un homme. Il était plutôt pas mal et il avait l'air très mature. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds/bruns bouclés et avait une bouche rose pulpeuse. En tout cas, Caroline et cet inconnu faisaient un beau couple. La jeune femme remarqua ma présence et me fit un signe rapide de la main. Je me levais alors et les rejoignis. Lorsque je fus à leur hauteur, je vis que cet homme avait les plus beaux yeux vert-bleus que je n'avais jamais vu.

'' Tu me présentes Love?''

'' Love?'' répétais-je en regardant Caroline, celle-ci haussa les épaules. '' Moi, c'est Emma.'' poursuivis-je en regardant l'inconnu.

''Klaus.''

Klaus? Pas très commun comme nom mais quand on le regarde bien, ce nom lui va si bien!

''On y va Emma?'' demanda Caroline.

Mon amie n'avait pas l'air d'être emballé de rester avec Klaus. Je fis oui de la tête et elle m'entraîna derrière elle sans faire attention à l'homme. Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin avant de partir. Caroline m'entraîna à une table et fit un coucou à Matt.

''Bonnie n'est pas venue?'' demandais-je.

''Plus tard, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.'' fit la blonde.

Je lui souris et nous engageâmes la conversation. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste que Caroline, elle était pleine de vie.

''Est-ce que toi et Klaus vous êtes...? enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.'' dis-je un peu gênée.

Mon amie éclata de rire.

''Non, il n'y a rien entre nous. Mais, un conseil: ne te laisse jamais bercer par quelqu'un comme lui. Klaus est un _peu_ dangereux..''

''Quoi?! C'est un psychopathe ou quelque chose comme ça?'' je chuchotais.

''Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très drôle, mais non ne t'inquiètes pas.''

Elle voulait me rassurer j'en suis sûre, je parie que Klaus est...Mais bon laissez tomber. Je vis Bonnie qui venait d'entrer, elle était un peu essoufflée. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle fit un sourire et s'installa à notre table.

''Salut Emma!''

''Salut Bonnie'', fis-je. ''Tout va bien?''

''Oui! Alors Emma tu as déjà pris tes marques dans cette ville?''

''Au contraire, je commence à avoir le mal du pays. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais j'ai des problèmes beaucoup plus compliqué...'' je dis.

'' Si tu as le moindre problème: on est là. On est devenus amies hein?'' s'enquit Caroline.

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres mais mon sourire se fana lorsque je vis Elena accompagné de Stefan et d'un autre homme entrer dans le bar. Je n'étais pas contre le fait qu'ils viennent ici mais je sentais un léger pincement au cœur. Stefan me fit un léger signe de la main alors que l'autre homme me regarda avec les sourcils froncés. Je suppose que c'était lui, le frère de Stefan. Il était pas mal dans son genre: il avait l'air d'être un bad boy avec sa veste en cuir et ses beaux yeux d'un bleu limpide. Et ses courts cheveux noirs soyeux qui donnait envie de passer la main dedans mais Stefan restait le numéro un pour moi. Mes deux accompagnatrices suivirent mon regard et regardèrent le trio qui venait d'entrer. Stefan se dirigea vers nous alors qu'Elena restait avec l'autre homme. Il fit un signe à Matt et s'assit auprès de nous, moi je me levais c'était plus fort que moi.

''Tout va bien Emma?'' demanda Bonnie légèrement inquiète.

''J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, je reviens ( ou pas...)'' répondis-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la pièce et mis un peu d'eau sur mon visage, il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud. Je sentis une perle de sueur sur mon front et ma vue commençait à se brouiller, de plus la température commençait vraiment à monter.

''Emma tout va bien?''

C'était la voix de Bonnie, elle me toucha et émit une petite plainte.

''Pourquoi es-tu si chaude? Tu es très brûlante même!''

Je levais la tête vers le miroir en face et remarquai avec stupéfaction que mes pupilles étaient devenues rouge orangé. Bonnie se demandait toujours si j'allais toujours bien mais non, je sentais comme des picotements dans tout le corps et sans m'en rendre compte une porte en bois d'un W.C prit feu. Mon amie sursauta et moi, je pris la fuite. Je ne fis même pas attention aux autres et je sortis du grill, tout ce que je voulais c'était rentré chez moi. Une voiture s'arrêta alors devant moi: c'était la voiture de mes parents, ma mère en sortit et me poussa presque dans la voiture.

''Comment?'' demandais-je alors qu'elle démarrait.

''Je l'ai senti...''

Elle me tendit une petite fiole avec un liquide bleu.

''Bois-ça cela te calmera...''

Je ne me fis pas prié et but le contenu de la fiole. Cela avait un goût de menthe fraîche et c'était très fort mais cela apaisa les maux que j'avais. Épuisée, je fermais petit à petit les yeux et tomba dans le sommeil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Hey! Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre! Un chapitre assez important même... Bon la rencontre entre Klaus et Emma a été très courte mais je prévois une assez longue scène sur eux. :) **

**Pour ce chapitre: Avez-vous aimez la scène dans les toilettes? Avez-vous des remarques? **

_**Infos sur les chapitres à venir: **_

**Une scène Stefan/Emma avec un brin d'attirance dans l'air.**

**Elena s'en prendra à la mauvaise personne.**

**Une aide improbable! **

**Ces événements ne se passent pas dans l'ordre bien sûr, je vous laisse dans le doute. **

**Une petite review?**

**Bisous, bisous...Stella XD **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

**Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Fana de vampire: Salut contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice xD...Voilà la suite.**

**kamyaaa: Oui, enfin le pouvoir de Emma s'est manifesté mais cela marquera le vrai début de l'histoire, en quelque sorte. Voilà la suite.**

**The Dreamy: Salut, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Voilà la suite.**

**Une remarque: Cette histoire se passe à la saison 4 mais ne suit pas la série. Donc, Jeremy n'est pas mort mais Kol si...! :'(**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Je fus réveillée par la douleur que m'envoyait mon tatouage. Telle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris que j'étais dans une baignoire rempli de glaçons, malgré le fait que j'étais nue cela me fit un bien fou. Je me souvenais que de quelques péripéties de la veille: lorsque j'ai accidentellement mit feu à cette pauvre porte en bois. J'étais effrayée par le fait que j'avais perdu le contrôle et devant Bonnie en plus, elle allait se douter de quelque chose et les autres aussi, j'étais sortie comme une furie hier soir.

''Comment te sens-tu?''

Je sursautais à l'entente de la voix de ma mère, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai même pas vu dans la pièce. Je fis un faible sourire.

''Je l'ai senti! L'énergie du feu se propageant en moi, je l'ai senti!'' m'exclamais-je.

''Ne sois pas trop enthousiaste, tu ne sais pas encore le contrôler mais je suis fière que tu sois un être du feu comme moi j'ai été l'être de l'eau.''

''J'ai perdu le contrôle devant une de mes amies...''fis-je en baissant la tête.

Ma mère secoua la tête en soupirant.

''C'est la même fille qui t'avait fait cet étrange effet l'autre jour?'' s'enquit maman.

''Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être contrôler comme il le fallait. Mon amie m'a touché et elle a senti que j'étais brûlante, de plus la porte a pris feu. Je pense qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien! Je te laisse encore reposer dans cette eau glacée.

Elle me sourit et sortit. Je pense qu'elle me cache quelque chose et je vais découvrir c'est quoi: elle est tellement optimiste que cela sonne faux. Pour l'instant, je plongeais tout mon corps dans l'eau glacée et fermai les yeux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La journée se déroula sans encombre, mon frère était parti chez un ami et mon père travaillait. Ma mère m'avait appris à contrôler mon pouvoir, car celui-ci dépendait de mes émotions. Je pouvais allumer une bougie d'une simple pensée et c'était très amusant.

''Maman tu as dit que tu me parlerais d'Ophélia, qui était-elle vraiment?''

''Eh bien, c'était une simple villageoise très douce et gentille. En ce temps-là, on croyait aux divinités de la nature et autres superstitions et elle, elle, passait tout son temps à vénérer ses divinités.'' fit ma mère.

''Et cette sorcière, qui l'avait transformé, d'où venait-elle?'' demandais-je.

''On ne le sait pas. Selon notre famille, c'était une vieille dame malade dont Ophélia avait pris en charge. Elle avait tellement pris soin d'elle que la dame lui avait jeté, en quelque sorte, un sort magique et elle s'est vue remis le pouvoir des 4 éléments. Les filles ayant reçu ce don sont appelées: filles de la nature.''répondit maman.

''Et le fait que je lui ressemble? Ce n'est pas qu'une simple coïncidence, je le sais.''

''C'est trop tôt pour te parler de cela! Tu devrais sortir un peu!''

Elle me fit un sourire et allait se rendre dans sa chambre mais je l'interpellais une dernière fois.

''Maman? Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais l'autre soir, j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre...''

''Qu'est-ce que c'était?'' fit-elle inquiète.

''On aurait dit une colonne de lumière qui s'élevait vers le ciel, de plus elle était bleu...J'avais peur de t'inquiéter mais il fallait que je te le dise.''

''Oh, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais tu ne devrais pas y faire attention. Je vais me coucher, je suis un peu fatiguée.''

Quelque chose me disait qu'elle me mentait et qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses. Je vais devoir mener mon enquête toute seule. Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque j'entendis le téléphone sonnait.

« ''Allô?''

**''Emma, c'est Bonnie.''**

''Bonnie? Tout va bien?''

**''C'est plutôt à moi te poser cette question. Tu es partie comme une voleuse hier soir, et on s'inquiétait pour toi. Je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes hier soir...''**

''...''

**''Emma?'' **

''Oui, oui! Je suis là.''

**''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai dit à personne. On pourrait se voir? Je dois te parler.''**

''Oui, bien sûr, quand?''

**''Aujourd'hui ça te va? Dans une demi-heure au parc.''**

''D'accord, j'arrive!'' »

Je raccrochai ensuite, j'étais reconnaissante à Bonnie pour avoir rien dit. Je me préparais: un jean, un débardeur blanc et une paire de sandales. Après avoir dit au revoir à ma mère, je sortis. Devant la maison se trouvait un homme assez âgé, il regardait partout, il avait l'air louche.

''Je peux vous aider monsieur?'' fis-je poliment.

Il me regarda de haut en bas et s'en alla. Il était bizarre, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller à mon tour mais il m'interpella.

''Faites attention! Les quatre portes vont bientôt s'ouvrir...''

''Vous devez être fous?'' dis-je en m'en allant.

''Je ne le suis pas...Ophélia.''

Je me retournais vivement mais il avait disparu... .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

J'arrivais au parc avec dix minutes de retard, j'avais passé tout mon temps à penser à cet homme et ce qu'il avait dit. Bonnie était assise sur un banc, je la rejoignis. Elle me fit la bise et je m'assis près d'elle.

''Je suis désolée d'être partie comme cela hier.'' dis-je en baissant la tête.

''Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Je voulais te parler du fait que la porte avait prit feu et que tu étais brûlante.''

''Bonnie, ce serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer et tu devrais oublier ce qui s'est passé... Ce serait dangereux d'en savoir plus.''

Je voulais lui faire peur en disant cela mais, de mon point de vue, cela ne marchait pas. Elle secouait la tête avec détermination et me fit un sourire.

''Cette ville aussi est dangereuse, alors tu y perds quoi?''

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse en paix! Mêles-toi de tes affaires!'' m'exclamais-je énervée.

Je sentis l'air autour de moi se tendre et une bourrasque de vent s'était levée. Lorsque je me calmai, la bourrasque s'arrêta.

''Emma, j'ai découvert une vérité sur toi. Tu n'es pas une personne ordinaire.'' fit doucement Bonnie.

''Et comment tu le sais?''

''La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées, je l'ai senti et hier soir tu avais confirmé mes soupçons.'' répondit-elle.

''À entendre tes paroles, je sens que toi aussi tu n'es pas quelqu'un comme les autres. Je l'ai senti aussi lors de notre rencontre...''

Je baissais la tête.

''...Bonnie, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais je te fais assez confiance pour te le dire moi-même. Cette porte hier soir, celle qui a prit feu, c'est moi qui l'ai fait et...''

''Continues!'' fit-elle en m'encourageant.

''J'ai un pouvoir spécial, j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler le feu. Je suis née avec ce don, je suis un être du feu.''

''Pourquoi il y en a d'autres?'' s'enquit-elle.

Je fis non de la tête.

''Je suis le seul membre de ma famille a possédé un tel don. Voilà.''

Je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire, ce serait trop risqué. Et, de plus, elle en savait un peu trop déjà.

''J'étais sûre que tu cachais quelque chose, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux me faire confiance. Je te remercie de t'être confier.''

Je lui fis un petit sourire mais je pensais aussitôt à quelque chose.

''Et toi? Tu n'es pas une personne ordinaire puisque tu as aisément trouvé mon petit secret.''

''Oui, tu as raison. Je me détache du lot, en quelque sorte.'' fit-elle. '' Emma, je vais te donner un petit conseil: cette ville est vraiment dangereuse et cache de nombreux secrets. Fais attention! Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelques courses à faire. On se voit plus tard!''

Je fis oui de la tête et elle partit. Cette journée était riche en action mais je savais maintenant que je pouvais faire confiance à Bonnie. Je décidais de rentrer et de me reposer un peu, je me sentais légèrement étourdie. L'image de ce vieil homme me revint en tête et me fit rappeler ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par quatre portes et pourquoi m'avait-il appelé Ophélia? Je ne pouvais en parler à ma mère, elle allait encore essayer de me rassurer et me mentir. Je devrais agir à ma manière et allait mettre mon nez dans ses affaires. Je m'apprêtais à partir mais je revis l'homme de toute à l'heure. Il me regarda et s'en alla, et cela commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Je me lançais à sa poursuite et l'appelait mais il ne se retournait même pas. On aurait dit qu'il voulait que je le suive, ce que je fis. Il m'emmena jusqu'au cimetière, il devait être un croque-mort ou quelque chose comme cela. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne le vis plus, il avait encore disparu.

''Plus idiote que moi, tu meurs!'' m'exclamais-je à voix haute.

Je refis demi-tour pour m'en aller mais j'entendis un craquement, je me retournais mais ne vis rien. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, cette fois-ci j'accélérais le pas pour retourner en ville. J'entendis un sifflement bizarre dans l'air et ce que je vis me fit froid dans le dos: une ombre ou plutôt une brume noir bougeait dans le ciel et elle fonça droit sur moi mais je l'évitais. J'étais trop effrayée pour voir ce que c'était mais je courrais tellement vite pour l'éviter que je ne vis pas la chose devant moi ou plutôt la personne. J'émis un cri de peur mais fus rassurée en voyant que c'était...

''Papa?!''

Je lui sautais au cou et lui fit deux bisous. Il était avec un autre homme.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là princesse?''

''Je me suis perdue!'' mentis-je.

''C'est bien que je t'ai trouvé alors, tu vas rentrer avec moi...les environs ne sont pas sûrs!''

''Ah oui pourquoi?'' demandais-je étonnée.

''Une bête sauvage rôde tout près d'ici!'' fit l'autre homme.

Mon père leva les yeux au ciel.

''Ne lui fais pas peur Paul! Bon, je vais rentrer avec ma fille.''

''Pas de problèmes!''

Paul partit de son côté tandis que moi et mon père se rendirent chez nous. Je repensais aux événements d'aujourd'hui et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas fini.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voila le quatrième chapitre est terminée! C'est pas celui que je préfère le plus mais bon. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai laissé traîner quelques indices sur l'histoire. Il y a le rapprochement de Bonnie et Emma, notre sorcière sera une alliée pour notre héroïne. L'apparition du vieil homme est très brève mais c'est fait pour. À vous d'imaginer, si c'est un gentil ou un méchant. ;) Et cette créature? Vous en pensez quoi? **

_**Quelques infos sur le prochain chapitre:**_

_***Rencontre Damon/Emma**_

_***Un secret dévoilé!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

**Voici le cinquième chapitre, il sera un peu long ^^. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::**

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**_

Tout mon week-end fut hanté par une crainte que je ne pouvais expliquer, c'était un sentiment bizarre. C'était la même chose que lorsque je me suis sentie épiée l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter ma mère avec mes problèmes délire-psychotiques, bon je sais que j'exagère mais il y avait quand même un monstre qui me poursuivait. Cette sensation que j'avais ne me quittait plus même lorsque je suis retournée au lycée. En parlant du lycée, Rebekah ne m'a même pas parlé et elle a l'air de faire comme si je n'existais pas et cela me convenait. Bonnie n'était pas encore arrivée et je ne voyais ni Caroline ni Stefan, j'en fus un peu déçue. Alors que j'étais dans mon cours d'histoire, prenant des notes, Stefan entra. Ses yeux m'avaient tellement manqué, je rougis lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, je lui fis un sourire et repris mes notes. Je l'entendis s'excuser puis il vint s'asseoir juste derrière moi, mon rythme cardiaque venait d'augmenter, mon cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'air d'avoir envie de sortir de ma poitrine. J'essaie de me concentrer au maximum sur mon cours et j'y arrive difficilement.

À la fin du cours, je pris mes affaires et sortis pour me rendre à mon prochain cours. Stefan me suivit.

''Alors quoi de neuf ?''me demanda-t-il.

''Rien de spécial et toi?''

''Rien aussi. J'étais inquiet pour toi après ta fuite de Vendredi soir, tu avais l'air mal en point!'' dit-il.

Je m'arrêtai tout à coup. Il s'était inquiété pour moi, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond de dix mètres mais je me devais être prudente, je ne veux pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit sur moi et ma famille.

''Je me sentais pas bien...''

''Vu la manière dont ta mère t'a poussé dans sa voiture, tu ne te sentais vraiment pas bien.''

''Tu m'as suivie?'' m'exclamais-je un peu outrée.

''J'étais inquiet!'' fit-il pour se justifier. ''Je me dois d'être inquiet pour une amie, non?'' fit-il avec sourire.

''Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi, donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me préserver.''

''C'est moi, ou tu as l'air en colère contre moi? Je sens de l'animosité dans ta voix...''

''C'est toi!''fis-je en souriant.''Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours.''

Sur ce, je le laissai là.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La matinée se déroula sans problèmes à part une mini-altercation avec Rebekah, elle m'avait juste bousculé. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne me persécute plus, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais c'est louche. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria, je remarquai Ash assis devant le bureau du proviseur. Je levais les yeux au ciel, il a du faire sa première bêtise dans ce lycée. Je m'assis près de lui et remarqua un léger bleu sur sa joue gauche.

''Tu n'as pas pu résister à te faire remarquer?'' Lançais-je.

Je vis son mini sourire en coin.

''C'est quoi le motif cette fois-ci? Cette belle rousse avec laquelle je t'ai vu l'autre fois?''

''Dis-donc t'adore m'espionner! Non, celle-là c'était passagère. J'ai eu un problème avec un autre gars du lycée mais rien de grave.'' répondit-il. ''Il m'avait bousculé...''

''...Et tu n'as pas pu résister à l'envie de lui rendre la pareille. Maman va te tuer!''

''Je préfère que c'est elle que papa, rappelles-toi la dernière fois...''

Ah oui, je me rappelle. Ash avait tagué la porte des toilettes du collège et il avait été renvoyé pendant deux semaines et papa n'avait pas été très doux avec lui: il était obligé de faire toutes les corvées de la maison et moi je venais toujours rajouter mon grain de sel.

''Monsieur Storm?'' fit une voix.

C'était le proviseur, mon frère se leva.

''Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau!''

Avant de rentrer mon frère me fit un clin d'œil, signe pour lui qu'il va gérer. Je fis un sourire avant de me diriger vers la cafétéria.

''Emma!''

Je me retournais pour voir Caroline, elle se dirigea vers moi et me fit une bise. Elle avait l'air très heureuse, je me demande pourquoi.

''Salut!'' fis-je.''Tout va bien? Tu sembles un peu trop heureuse.''

''Oui, je vais très bien. Je suis contente que tu te sois rétabli, selon Bonnie tu étais malade.''

''Elle t'a dit quelque chose d'autre Bonnie?'' demandais-je.

''Non. Au faite, je voulais te parler de Stefan.''

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et la regardai avec étonnement et interrogation.

''Il est troublé par rapport à ton comportement avec lui, il en a discuté avec moi et il voulait que je me renseigne.'' fit-elle avec un petit sourire. ''Il y a un problème?''

''Non, bien sûr que non. En faite, je suis dans un moment difficile de ma vie et...'' dis-je. ''Je vais m'excuser auprès de Stefan pour mon comportement.''

''C'est bien!''

Je lui fis un sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Bonnie était assise à une table avec Elena, Caroline et moi s'assirent près d'elles.

''On a pas encore fait les présentations, je suis Elena!'' fit-elle en me tendant la main.

''Enchantée, moi c'est Emma.'' dis-je en prenant sa main.

''Bonnie et Caroline m'avaient beaucoup parlé de toi. L'Angleterre, comment c'est?''

Je commençais alors à leur parler de mon ancienne vie à Londres et elles avaient l'air très attentive. Un téléphone sonna, c'était celui d'Elena, elle se leva et partit répondre. Moi, je finis de manger et discutai avec Bonnie et Caroline. Je sentis de nouveau l'atmosphère se tendre mais, c'était plus intense que la dernière fois. Bonnie semblait avoir compris mon malaise.

''Tout va bien?'' me demanda-t-elle.

''Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.'' fis-je difficilement. ''C'est rien de grave.''

Elena revint vers nous et nous fit une sourire d'excuse.

''Je dois y aller les filles. J'ai un léger problème!''

''Avec Damon?'' s'enquit Caroline.

Elena hocha la tête avant de partir.

''Pff, ces temps-ci c'est toujours Damon!'' s'exclama Bonnie.

''Il y a un problème avec lui?'' fis-je curieuse.

''Non, c'est juste qu'on a du mal à accepter leur relation.'' dit Caroline.

''Mais tu te feras une idée de Damon...si tu le rencontre un jour, c'est un crétin!'' fit Bonnie en rigolant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je venais de terminer mon dernier cours de la journée: histoire. J'étais un peu nerveuse car Stefan était là et que cela me faisait penser aux excuses que je lui devais. À la fin du cours, il sortit avant moi et je le suivis pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe. Pour moi, il fallait absolument que je m'excuse mais malheureusement je ne le vis plus. J'émis un soupir de déception et rangeai mes affaires dans mon casier. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à partir, j'entendis un sifflement et me retournai vivement. C'était Stefan, il était appuyé contre un casier.

''Tu viens? Je vais te montrer quelque chose...''

Je fis oui de la tête et le suivit alors qu'il m'emmenait hors et puis derrière un bâtiment où se trouvait une échelle d'incendie. Il monta puis me tendit la main, main que je pris en ignorant les battements incessants de mon cœur. Nous arrivâmes sur le toit du bâtiment où Stefan s'assit et m'intima de l'accompagner, je m'assis près de lui.

''J'aime venir ici lorsque je suis seul ou que je me sens perdu, ça aide à réfléchir et puis c'est calme.''me dit-il.

''Mais...Mais on a le droit de venir là?''

''Bien sûr que non, mais ce sera notre petit secret, hein?''

Je hochais la tête avant de me souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

''Au faite, je voulais m'excuser si je t'ai mal parlé ce matin!'' dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas et puis, je pense que tu avais des problèmes. Mais si t'as besoin de quelque chose de te confier, je suis là! Les amis c'est fait pour.''

''Merci d'être un très bon ami alors.'' fis-je avec un sourire.

Un silence s'installa ensuite mais Stefan le rompit.

''J'aimerais te faire part de quelque chose mais tu devras le garder secret pour l'instant, je te fais confiance!''

Je fis oui de la tête.

''Eh bien, je compte quitter la ville bientôt. Ma décision je ne l'ai dit qu'à toi pour l'instant.''

''Ah!''fis-je un peu triste.''Je croyais que quelque chose t'en empêcher mais je vois que tout est résolu.''

''Je ne vais pas te mentir sur ce point! Tu sais que je suis sorti avec Elena?''

''Oui!''

''C'est en parti à cause d'elle mais je ne lui en veux pas ni à elle ni à mon frère. Je ne peux plus rester dans cette ville, il c'est passé beaucoup trop de choses.''dit-il.

Je lui fis un sourire compatissant.

''Fais-moi une faveur: le jour de ton départ fais-moi signe.''

Il hocha la tête.

''Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, merci pour l'endroit.''

''Pas de problèmes. On se voit demain?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oui!''fis-je enthousiaste.

Nous descendîmes du toit et c'est là qu'il fit une chose inimaginable pour moi. Il s'approcha de moi avant de me faire une léger bisou sur la joue. Il fit un sourire et partit dans le sens opposé. Je sentais la chaleur sur les joues et mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Je m'essayais sur un banc pour attendre la fin des cours. Techniquement je pouvais entrer chez moi par mes propres moyens, mais ces temps-ci quand papa n'est pas là, je n'aime pas être à la maison. Je sentis qu'une personne s'asseyait près de moi, telle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis que c'était le frère de Stefan..ah oui Damon!

''Salut tu dois être Emma? L'amie à Stefan...''fit-il.

Il avait une voix sexy assorti à son charme.

Je vois que je suis devenue connue de l'entourage de Stefan.

''Et toi Damon son frère...?'' dis-je.

Il sourit.

''La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais si jolie.''

Malgré le fait que sa remarque me fit rougir, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air. Bonnie avait raison, il a l'air d'être un crétin. Avoir une copine ne l'empêche pas de draguer les autres filles.

**''**_**La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'avais pas vu**_ que tu étais un crétin.''dis-je avec un sourire.

''Merci pour la réplique mais tu ne me connais même pas. Hum ça doit être Blondie qui t'as mit ça dans le crâne.''

''Blondie?'' répétais-je.

''Oh excuses-moi je voulais dire Caroline.''

La sonnerie retentit enfin et nous nous levâmes.

''Oh plaisir de se revoir!'' dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'espère que ce jour sera loin alors. Je remarquai Ash qui venait vers moi.

''Eh Damon!''

Il se retourna avec un sourire, il souriait un peu trop à mon goût et c'était presque agaçant.

''La prochaine fois que je t'entends appeler Caroline: Blondie...Tu entendras parler de moi.''

Je me dirigeais vers Ash et lorsque je me retournais Damon n'était pas là. Il était rapide dis-donc. Mon frère et moi attendirent notre mère.

''Tout va bien Emma? Tes joues sont si roses...'' demanda mère lorsque nous montâmes dans la voiture.

''Oh c'est vrai?'' fis-je en touchant mes joues.''Il fait un peu chaud!''

''Mon œil oui! On dirait que tu rougis, est-ce de l'amour que j'entends au loin?!'' s'exclama mon frère.

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne pus m'empêcher de faire un sourire. Malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'un simple baiser, j'étais contente de l'attention que me portait Stefan. Je redoute le jour où il partira, ce sera le jour le plus triste de ma vie...bref, j'exagère.

''Papa est encore à son travail?'' Demanda Ash.

''Oui, il rentrera tard ce soir.''

''C'est encore le problème de la bête sauvage?' demandais-je.

Ash me regarda avec un sourcil levé tandis que maman me demanda comment j'étais au courant.

''Je l'ai entendu de la bouche d'un ami à papa, l'autre fois.'' répondis-je.

''À ce qui paraît ils ont retrouvé trois corps dans la forêt.'' fit ma mère.

''Moi qui croyait que cette ville était nulle..., mais je vais m'éclater ici!''s'exclama Ash.

Ma mère éclata de rire.

''En parlant de t'éclater, j'ai eu le proviseur toute à l'heure et il semble que tu es collé une heure ce samedi. C'est ton père qui ne va pas être content.''

Je vis mon frère se figer et j'éclatai de rire.

''Bonne chance frérot!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après avoir fini mes devoirs, je partis sur Internet pour faire des recherches sur les bêtes sauvages à Mystic Falls. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas la même chose qui m'avait poursuivit l'autre fois, sinon cela va être très dangereux surtout pour moi. Mon frère entra dans ma chambre et s'appuya contre mon bureau.

''Tu fais des recherches sur ces bêtes sauvages? T'as peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi?''

''Non idiot! je m'inquiète pour papa et si il se faisait attaqué?!''fis-je.

''Tu as raison sur ce coup! Tu devrais chercher vampire.''

''Vampire?''répétais-je en riant.''Tu regarde trop de films.''

Il fit une petite tape sur ma tête.

''Moi aussi, j'ai fais des recherches sur ces soit-disant bêtes! J'ai trouvé un forum et ils disent que Mystic Falls est une ville à vampires. À ce qu'il paraît les victimes ont eu des blessures au cou, cela est semblable aux morsures de vampires dans les films.''

Un léger frisson me parcourra mais je me ressaisis.

''C'est vrai?'' demandais-je.

''Oui mais les internautes disent que même la police ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche.'' répondit-il. ''Tu devrais venir manger, t'as l'air pâle pour un être du feu.'' fit-il souriant en me pinçant la joue.

Je lui tirais la langue alors qu'il sortait, je le suivis. Papa n'était pas encore arrivé et maman mettait le couvert, ça commençait vraiment à m'agacer que papa ne soit pratiquement pas là. J'espère juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement puis on entendit la porte s'ouvrir, c'était

notre père et il avait l'air fatigué. Je lui fis un câlin et il me fit une bise.

''Tout va bien?''demandais-je.

''Oui! Ne t'inquiètes pas.'' fit-il en s'installant près de nous. ''J'ai faim tout à coup.''

Je lui fis un sourire et finis de manger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

J'aidais ma mère à faire la vaisselle ensuite. Papa et Ash étaient devant un match de foot.

''Chérie? Tu vas bien?''

''Oui.'' répondis-je.''Pourquoi cette question?''

''J'ai jamais remarqué à quel point ta peau est pâle.'' fit ma mère.

Je regardai alors mon bras. C'est vrai, on aurait dit que j'avais pâli d'un coup.

''Je devrais aller dans ces centres de bronzage alors!'' fis-je.

Elle me fit un sourire. Après avoir terminé cette corvée, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et continuais mes recherches. D'après ce qu'avait dit mon frère, je suis certaine que la créature qui m'avait attaqué n'était pas un vampire...si ils existent bien sûr. J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne remarquais même pas que ma fenêtre était ouverte. Ce n'était qu'après un courant d'air que je le remarquai mais je croyais l'avoir fermé. Au moment où j'allais la fermer, je remarquais une silhouette noire devant moi. Je reculais pour voir...

''Stefan?!''

''Eh salut!'' fit-il en se hissant sur ma fenêtre.''Tu me laisses entrer?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' demandais-je.

''Je te le dirais après! Je peux entrer?''

Je vérifiais que ma porte était bien fermée puis lui donna la permission d'entrer. Il me fit un sourire avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et de s'asseoir sur mon lit.

''Cool ta chambre et...ce joli tableau!''

Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'homme, sur qui j'avais des vues, était dans ma chambre. Je regardais le tableau et fit un sourire.

''Oui, c'est un chef d'œuvre!'' dis-je.''Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là et comment t'as su que je vivais là au juste?''

''Je l'ai su de Caroline et je suis là parce que...ça te dérange?''

''Bien sûr que non mais il est tard, ça ne pouvait pas attendre?'' fis-je.

Il haussa les épaules, ça doit être signe que lui aussi ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris de venir me faire une visite nocturne.

''La prochaine fois, tu pourras passer par la grande porte.''

''Je vais t'avouer un autre secret: je n'ai jamais fait ça à personne.''dit-il.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un énorme bond dans ma poitrine et je suis sûre que mes joues sont roses. Je le vis faire un tour de ma chambre puis son regard s'arrêta sur mon ordi.

''Vampires?''fit-il étonné. ''Tu crois en ce truc?''

''Je fais des recherches sur... euh c'est juste pour le fun.'' mentis-je.

Je fermais mon ordi.

''J'ai parlé à ton frère aujourd'hui et il a l'air très aimable...'' dis-je avec un sourire forcée.

Il se figea un instant.

''Il t'as dit quelque chose?''

''Non, mais il ne m'a pas fait bon impression.''répondis-je.

''Je pense que je devrais y aller et merci pour m'avoir laisser entrer.''dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. ''Tu es vraiment une bonne amie.''

Je hochai la tête et vit Stefan passer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, je le vis sauter. Lorsque je vérifiais si il allait bien, je ne vis personne. Cette soirée a été riche en action. Je fis un sourire rien qu'en pensant au fait que Stefan était dans ma chambre. Quelque chose attira mon attention vers la forêt, je ne rêvais pas c'était encore cette colonne de lumière bleu et elle était plus lumineuse que la dernière fois. Ce qui fut encore surprenant était qu'une autre colonne s'éleva vers le ciel et cette fois-ci elle était blanche. Un flash me surprit et je me rappelais soudain d'une seule phrase:

_**''Les quatre portes vont bientôt s'ouvrir...''**_

Cela fut comme une soudaine révélation et si je réfléchissais bien..les portes qui vont s'ouvrir sont les colonnes de lumières et deux sont déjà ouvertes. Le phénomène s'était escompté et je m'affalais sur mon lit. Je me demande quel est le lien avec moi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Eh voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. C'est à partir de ce chapitre que Emma va être confronté à des ''obstacles''! J'ai pris un plaisir à exploiter la relation Ash/Emma et Ash sera un personnage important ^^ Bref, j'attends vos impressions.**

**Avez-vous fait le lien entre les paroles du vieil homme et la colonne de lumière? XD**

**Comment trouvez-vous la relation Stefan/Emma?**

**À bientôt...bisous bisous**


	6. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur:**

Chers lecteurs, je suis désolée mais dans quelques temps je ne pourrais poster de chapitres mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte finir cette histoire. La raison est que je vais subir une opération et que je serais pas opérationnelle xD pendant quelque temps. Bon, voilà, à plus, Stella,


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VI**

Voilà, je suis de retour après une période de repos! J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu longtemps!

J'avais dis dans le chapitre 4 qu'il n'y aurait pas Kol dans cette fiction...mais après mûre réflexion: j'ai décidé de le garder lui aussi! Il n'y aura pas de romance entre lui et Emma mais une relation ''spéciale''! J'en dis pas plus.

Pour ce qui est de la série, dont j'ai regardé le dernier épisode hier, j'en suis un peu déçu! Dire que Bonnie était mon perso préféré et qu'elle ne sera plus là :'( ...Bon n'hésitez pas aussi à me donner votre avis.

Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture! Un chapitre long! xD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas! **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une semaine était passée depuis que j'avais emménagé à Mystic Falls, une semaine que mon don s'était manifesté, une semaine que je m'étais trouvée des amis. Ce qui était le plus marquant était que cela faisait une semaine que j'étais complètement amoureuse de Stefan. Puis, il semble que je sois victime d'une ''machination'' et que quelqu'un est au courant de l'incroyable don qui évolue en moi. Cet homme qui apparaît et disparaît comme un fantôme, cette créature qui m'avait poursuivit, des vampires dans la ville, tout cela me pousse reconsidérer ma présence dans cette ville.

Bien sûr, ma mère n'est pas au courant de tout cela et mon intuition me dit ne pas lui en parler maintenant et de laisser faire les choses. En tout cas ma mère n'est pas dupe, elle a l'air de soupçonner que je lui cache quelque chose et cela depuis que j'ai commencé à lui demander d'autres informations sur Ophélia. Mais elle a toujours évité le sujet me disant que je n'étais pas encore prête pour savoir d'autres choses sur mon ancêtre, comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas que je ressemble à Ophélia. Pour ce qui est de mon pouvoir, je vivais maintenant avec et j'avais pleinement conscience des responsabilités que j'avais.

Malgré tout, la ressemblance entre moi et mon ancêtre m'effraie et il me reste une autre option qui est de retrouver ce vieil homme qui m'avait appelée Ophélia, c'était ma seule chance. Comment faire pour le retrouver? Il me fuit à chaque fois.

On était Vendredi matin et j'étais encore emmitouflée dans mes couvertures, les yeux fixées au plafond en train penser à tout ce qui s'est passé récemment. Je n'avais pas ''vraiment'' dormi de la nuit car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce qui était en train de s'abattre sur moi. Quelques fois quand je pense à tout cela, je voudrais n'être qu'une fille ordinaire! Mais je suis une fille ORDINAIRE... juste avec un pouvoir en plus! Il fallait que je sois forte pour affronter les épreuves qui vont m'arriver et pour réussir la quête qui va m'être imposé. Pour l'instant, il fallait que je résous le mystère des colonnes de lumière. Je regardais mon réveil: 5.30am. Super! Je me levais et entreprit de faire des recherches sur Internet dans le but de voir si on trouvait des légendes sur. Au bout de quinze minutes, je soufflai d'exaspération puisque je ne trouvais rien qui faisait référence à mon problème.

Et si ma mère avait la solution à mon problème? Je me rappelai que lorsque je lui ai dis pour la première colonne de lumière, qu'elle s'était raidie. J'éteins mon ordinateur et sortis dans le but de me faire un casse-croûte...euh étant donné qu'il est presque six heures, on va dire que je vais me faire un petit déjeuner. Au niveau de l'escalier, je m'arrêtai devant le portrait d'Ophélia et la regardai de plus près.

''Si seulement toi tu avais la réponse à toutes mes questions!'' murmurai-je avec un sourire.

Je secouai la tête devant la situation. Étais-je si perdue au point de parler aux objets? Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et alla piocher du lait dans le frigo. Je préparai mes céréales et m'assis à la table pour déguster mon festin.

''Emma, tu es réveillé?'' fit une voix.

Je me retournai et vis mon père. Je lui fis un sourire et il s'assit en face de moi.

''Je croyais que tu étais la flemmarde de cette famille! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te lever en premier?''

''Je n'avais pas sommeil! Je pensais à tout ce qui m'arrivait et ce qui m'arrivera bientôt.'' répondis-je.

Il soupira et prit ma main dans la sienne. C'était bon de sentir sa chaleur paternelle, elle m'avait manqué ces derniers temps.

''Tu sais? Lorsque je me suis fiancé avec ta mère, j'étais déjà au courant de ce qu'elle avait la capacité de faire. Je l'ai aidé dans dans sa vie comme elle m'a aidé dans la mienne. C'est une femme fantastique!''

''Je ne remets pas en doute ton amour pour maman mais, est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours comme avant?'' dis-je innocemment.

Il ria avant de faire un grand sourire.

''Je suis encore plus amoureux qu'avant!'' répondit-il sincèrement.

''Je m'étais toujours demandé comment vous vous êtes rencontré...''

Mon père prit soudain un air rêveur et je vis (encore) un sourire naître sur son visage.

''Ta mère m'a sauvé la vie.''

''Hein?'' fis-je un peu choqué.

''Oui, je te le jure. On avait ton âge en ce temps-là. Ta mère m'a sauvé d'une noyade en Australie. Depuis ce jour, je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle!''

J'étais fasciné par l'histoire de leur amour. Je fis un sourire puis fronça les sourcils.

''Tu ne savais pas nager?'' demandais-je.

De mon souvenir, mon père a toujours été un excellent nageur ce qui déclenchait parfois ma jalousie. Mon père prit aussitôt un air gêné et se racla la gorge.

''Eh bien c'est que...'' commença-t-il.

''...c'est que ton charmant de père a voulu m'impressionner et qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette fâcheuse situation!'' coupa ma mère en arrivant près de nous.

Je rigolai à la phrase de ma mère tandis que mon père fit une moue boudeuse. Ma mère me fit une petite bise et s'assit près de papa.

''Et depuis ce jour, il ne m'a plus lâché!'' fit ma mère en embrassant mon père.

Je tournai la tête, embarrassée, devant le ''spectacle'' et mes parents rigolèrent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Emma je n'avais jamais remarqué ton corps de rêve!'' s'exclama Caroline.

Cette remarque me fit rougir, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait crié devant les autres filles se trouvant dans le vestiaire. En effet, le prof de gym étant malade on l'a trouvé un remplaçant. Et me voilà dans les vestiaires en train de subir tous les compliments de Caroline. J'étais touché par ses compliments mais ça me gênait un peu.

''Eh bien merci!'' répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'avais toujours fais du sport pour entretenir mon corps, ce qui donnait de bon résultats. J'adorais la gym et pour être libre dans mes mouvements, j'avais mis un brassière de sport dévoilant mon ventre plat et un mini-short. J'attachai mes cheveux et suivit Caroline dans le gymnase où les autres élèves étaient déjà regroupés.

Le prof ou plutôt la prof de gym entra et tout le monde se tut.

''Je suis Mme Sullivan, je remplace votre prof pour quelques temps.''

C'était une femme plutôt jeune, elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus se baladaient sur nous. Tout dans cette femme nous renvoyait l'image d'une personne gentille mais mes illusions se cassèrent lorsqu'elle dit d'un ton sec:

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? Échauffez-vous! Cinq tours!''

Nous sursautâmes tous et commençâmes à courir. Caroline courra avec moi.

''Elle a pas l'air gentille!'' s'exclama-t-elle.

''J'avoue!'' fis-je avec un sourire.

Lorsque nous finirent de courir, nous nous étirâmes et Caroline siffla lorsque je pris une jambe et la leva droite comme un i. Je fis la même chose pour l'autre, fis encore de longs étirements puis écoutai le prof.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Après m'être étiré une dernière fois, je me dirigeais au vestiaire avec Caroline. Cette prof ne nous avait pas ménager, on aurait dit qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir à nous ''torturer''. Et pourquoi mettre deux heures de sport un vendredi matin? Caroline n'avait pas l'air de souffrir autant que moi à ce que je voyais. Je pris mes affaires de toilettes et me dirigeai vers les douches. La douche froide sur peau me procura un plaisir immense. Je me fis un shampoing et décidai de laisser mes cheveux libres, sans attaches. Je mis mon jeans et mon débardeur noir à la va vite puisque je faisais attendre Caroline qui avait fini avant moi. Après être sûre de n'avoir rien oublier, je rejoignis mon amie.

''J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi souple que toi!'' fit Caroline.

''Je faisais de la danse classique avant!'' avouai-je.''J'ai toujours aimé faire le sport mais ce n'est pas du sport que je viens de faire, on m'a torturé.''

''On t'a torturé?'' demanda une voix plus que familière.

Faites que je ne rougisse pas.

''Salut Stefan!'' firent Caroline et moi en même temps.

Il sourit avant de nous faire la bise à toutes les deux.

''Ce qu'Emma voulait dire est que notre prof de sport est un vrai tyran...elle nous a fait courir, nous a fait faire des pirouettes et encore courir...pff!'' résuma Caroline.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête et Stefan éclata de rire. Plus que bientôt il va s'en aller, je veux profiter du maximum de temps que j'ai avec lui.

''Rebekah organise une fête ce soir pour marquer le début du week-end en quelque sorte. Vous venez?'' demanda-t-il.

''Je ne raterai jamais une fête, tu le sais bien Stef'?'' s'exclama mon amie.

Il me regarda et je secouai la tête d'un air négatif.

''Tu sais bien qu'entre elle et moi ça ne passe pas!'' déclarais-je.

''Ah non!'' s'exclama Caroline, ce qui me fit sursauter.''En s'en fout que ce soit Rebekah ou même le diable en personne qui organise cette fête, tu iras avec nous!''

''Euh d'accord, faut que j'en parle à ma mère ou peut-être à mon père!'' dis-je. ''Elle a toujours était aussi persuasive?'' demandais-je en montrant Caroline à Stefan.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, ce magnifique sourire qui allait bientôt me manquer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je n'avais plus de cours pour la deuxième partie de la journée et je rentrai chez moi pour déjeuner. Ma mère était en train de cuisiner un gratin de pâtes, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Je lui fis un câlin et un gros bisous puis m'affalai à la table à manger.

''Toi quand tu agis comme ça, tu as quelque chose à me demander...'' fit ma mère en haussant les sourcils.

''Une « amie » organise une fête ce soir et je me demandais si je pouvais y faire un tour.'' fis-je. ''Dis maman je peux!'' m'exclamais-je ensuite suppliante.

Elle rigola et me fit oui de la tête, moi je fis Yeeess de satisfaction. J'aidai ensuite ma mère à finir le repas puis nous nous asseyions à table pour déjeuner. J'avais envie de révéler à ma mère tout ce que j'avais découvert jusqu'à présent, mais j'avais peur qu'elle me mente encore et encore...inlassablement.

''Dis maman qu'est-ce que tu pouvais faire avec ton pouvoir d'eau?'' demandais-je curieuse.

''Eh bien, je pouvais contrôler l'eau et lui donnait des formes, j'ai même fait une blague à ton père...je te raconterais!'' dit-elle devant mon air interrogateur. ''...Je pouvais la faire geler comme la faire bouillir!''

''Mais ça ne te manque pas?'' dis-je, je ne voulais pas perdre mon pouvoir plus tard moi!

''Si beaucoup! Mais pour le bien être de la lignée des filles de la nature, on doit rendre nos pouvoirs.''

Je hochai la tête tout en mangeant ce délicieux repas. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, j'aidai ma mère à faire la vaisselle. Le téléphone sonna et maman alla répondre, je finis de laver les assiettes et la rejoint.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demandais-je lorsqu'elle raccrocha.

''Un problème de fracture!'' fit-elle en soupirant.''Je vais devoir aller la payer!''

Elle prit son sac et son manteau.

''Je ne tarderai pas, tu devrais te reposer pour ce soir!''

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je lui lançai un sourire, puis elle s'en alla. Je pris la télécommande, m'allongea dans le canapé et commença à zapper de chaîne. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé regardé la télé, mais quelques fois on y est obligé pour ne pas passer comme une inculte aux yeux du monde. La télé était inintéressante aujourd'hui, je balançai la télécommande dans le canapé et monta à l'étage. Arrivée devant la porte de mes parents, une idée me vint à l'esprit: comme maman n'était pas là, je pourrais fouiner un peu partout mais ce serait comme tromper sa confiance! Non, il fallait que je le fasse. J'entrais alors dans leur chambre et commençais à chercher dans la commode, les armoires mais rien! Vaincue, je me rendis dans ma chambre et m'endormis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Les filles, vous êtes certaines que c'est une bonne idée?'' redemandai-je pour la cent millième fois.

Caroline et Bonnie hochèrent la tête, exaspérées de mon appréhension pour aller à cette fête. Caroline était venue me chercher et j'avais prévenu ma mère que je passerais peut-être la nuit chez elle ou chez Bonnie. Mon frère avait fait des siennes mais après sa retenue, mon père lui avait donné deux semaines punitions en plus. J'avais mis une robe bustier verte sans manche qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou, je mis des mini escarpins assortis avec. Mes cheveux étaient libres et étaient mis sur le côté comme j'adorais le faire. J'avais mis un peu de fard à paupière vert clair. En faite, je voulais faire bonne impression ce soir.

''Emma rassures-toi Rebekah ne va pas s'en prendre à toi! Elle aime juste faire la fête, je pense qu'elle ne te remarquera même pas.'' dit Bonnie.

''Je vous fais confiance alors!''

Elles me firent un sourire en même temps et nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison...euh je voulais dire un grand manoir d'où on pouvait déjà entendre une musique s'élevait. J'entendais les personnes criaient, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser là-dedans.

''Je ne savais pas que c'était une fille de riche?''

''Elle n'a pas de parents.'' dit Bonnie.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Était-ce cela la raison de son aversion envers moi? Je passai une main distraitement dans mes cheveux alors que nous rentrâmes dans le ''palace''. C'était vraiment une ambiance de fête, l'alcool et tout le tralala qui suivait. Des jeunes dansaient, des filles se déhanchaient on aurait dit qu'elles étaient extrêmement soûles! Est-ce que c'était légal l'alcool ici dans ce genre de fête? Je suivis Caroline qui se fraya un chemin pour chercher une boisson, et c'est là que Rebekah apparut devant nous.

''Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait ici?'' demanda-t-elle après m'avoir fait un regard méprisant. ''Je ne l'ai pas invité!''

''Moi non plus, je n'ai pas été invité!'' lança Caroline en haussant les sourcils.

''Mais ce n'est pas la même chose!'' répliqua l'autre agacée.

Pendant qu'elles débattaient de ma présence ici, je regardai autour dans le but de trouver Stefan mais rien.

''Qu'elle s'en aille!'' ordonna presque Rebekah.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupira.

''Je m'en vais si ma présence t'horripile!'' dis-je lassée.

J'allais partir lorsqu'une voix m'arrêta.

''Eh bien Bekah c'est comme ça qu'on traite les invitées?''

Je me retournais et vis Klaus. Je ne savais pas si c'était moi mais quand je suis près de lui, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Est-ce par rapport à son charme?

''C'est bon, elle peut rester!'' marmonna enfin Rebekah.

Elle s'en alla ensuite non sans m'avoir bousculé avant.

''Mais c'est quoi son problème à cette fille?'' demandais-je énervée.

''Je suis désolé pour ma sœur, elle peut être impulsive parfois...'' dit Klaus.

Je fus choquée par la révélation de Klaus. Caroline ne m'avait pas dit que Klaus et Rebekah étaient frères!

''Tu viens danser Emma?'' me demanda Caroline.

Je la suivis parmi les autres étudiants, jeunes enfin il y avait de tout quoi et commençai à danser avec elle. Je ne connaissais pas cette musique (inculte va!) mais elle donnait vraiment envie de danser.

Tandis que nous continuâmes de danser, je remarquai Elena qui venait d'entrer avec Damon mais pas une trace de Stefan! En voyant Damon me regarder, je levai les yeux au ciel et reportai mon attention sur Caroline qui bougeait très bien! J'avais remarqué qu'elle évitait toujours Klaus, comme quand la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Cela cache quelque chose selon moi!

Mon amie et moi arrêtèrent de danser et partîmes chercher à boire. En goûtant le verre que Caroline me donna je fis une grimace de dégoût, et elle rigola.

''Tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool?'' fit-elle ahurie.

''Je ne suis pas majeure!'' déclarais-je.

''Moi, non plus!'' s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne risque rien à ce genre de fête.''

Je décidai de lui faire confiance et bus d'un trait la boisson. Ce n'était pas fait pour moi l'alcool. Après une énième grimace, je pris alors de la limonade. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage lorsque je vis Stefan passait la porte, il se dirigea vers son frère, qui était maintenant seul: Elena étant aller danser avec Bonnie, lui dit un truc dans l'oreille et se dirigea vers Caroline et moi.

''Salut! Tout va bien?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oui, à part un mini scandale de la part de Rebekah tout va bien!'' répondit Caroline.

Il émit un sourire et me tendit la main, je compris aussitôt. Je la pris et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Je pense qu'il faut encenser ce moment inédit dans ma love story. Je souris à Stefan et nous continuâmes de danser.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Tu danses super bien!'' dit Stefan.

''T'étais pas mal non plus!'' fis-je en prenant un ton snob.

Il éclata de rire. Nous installèrent à une table où se trouvait les autres. Je saluai poliment Elena et vaguement Damon, il fronça les sourcils devant mon attitude. Elena me présenta son petit frère Jeremy, très mignon! Pour faire genre, je pris un verre d'alcool pour les accompagner lorsqu'ils buvaient mais moi je ne buvais pas. Stefan et Elena rejoignirent Caroline et Bonnie sur la piste de danse, me laissant « seule » avec Damon. Je décidai de les rejoindre mais Damon me coupa en plein élan.

''Si tu cherches à me fuir c'est raté!'' fit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

''Ce n'est pas ça, je voulais juste éviter d'être contaminée par quelqu'un comme toi!'' fis-je mais je me rassis.

Il fit un sourire en coin et me déshabilla du regard. Hum...j'ai le pressentiment que quelqu'un va finir avec une baffe avant la fin de cette soirée.

''À ce qui paraît tu viens d'Angleterre? Tu n'as pas d'accent...'' demanda-t-il.

''Si j'ai un accent mais il est ''faible''! Tu as fais faire des recherches sur moi ou quoi?'' dis-je sceptique.

''Les nouvelles vont vite ici...'' se contenta-t-il de répondre. ''Tu veux danser?''

''Non, merci!'' fis-je sèchement. De plus, mes chaussures commençaient à me faire mal.

''Comme tu veux!''

Puis il se leva et rejoignit les autres. Moi, je soufflai d'exaspération, me leva et sortis prendre l'air. Le manoir des Mikaelson était éloignée du centre, il y avait des arbres derrière. Je levai les yeux vers la forêt mais ne vis pas de colonne de lumière. Je m'assis dans l'herbe fraîche et leva les yeux au ciel. Une douce brise fit danser quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

''Une belle jeune femme comme toi toute seule alors qu'il y a une grande fête à l'intérieur?''

Je sursautais et remarquais une silhouette qui s'avança vers moi jusqu'à être totalement éclairé par une lumière qui se trouvait là. C'était une jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et avec un visage d'ange mais ses yeux, que je voyais sombres, semblaient être froids et inexpressifs. Mais il restait quand même beau et très sexy. Je me levai et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

''Je m'appelle Kol. Kol Mikaelson.''

Encore un autre frère?! La petite peste semblait être très bien entourée. Mais ils ont des putains de gênes dans cette famille ou quoi? Par contre c'était encore un autre prénom bizarre: Klaus puis Kol.

''Emma, Emma Storm.'' dis-je poliment. ''Bon, je vais rentrer à l'intérieur car ça commence à geler ici!''

En vérité j'avais chaud! Je voulais m'en aller mais il m'empoigna par le bras, ce qui me fit un peu mal mais surtout très peur.

''Alors c'est toi la fille détestée par Bekah, je ne savais pas que tu étais si jolie.'' dit-il.

Cette phrase me fit rougir mais je n'oubliais pas la peur que je ressentais près de lui.

''Merci pour ce compliment _**Kol, **_mais si cela ne te dérange pas je voudrais m'en aller!''

J'avais dis cela en arrachant mon bras à son étreinte. Il était peut-être beau comme un dieu et avoir une voix aussi sexy, personne n'avait le droit de me toucher comme il l'avait fait. J'allais m'en aller, mais ce crétin ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

''Le problème c'est que j'ai faim et que tu sens vraiment bon!'' déclara-t-il en me prenant le bras brusquement.

Lorsque je me retournais vers lui dans le but de lui faire une remarque cinglante, je remarquai avec horreur que son visage avait changé. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sombre et des veines noirs sortaient depuis ses yeux. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus étaient ses dents allongées, ses canines. Vampire! Il me poussa contre un mur. Je poussai alors un cri alors qu'il les planta dans mon cou! C'était une douleur vraiment atroce mais je devais essayer de tenir bon. Si je ne voulais pas qu'il me tue, il fallait que j'utilise la méthode radicale. Je sentis alors mon tatouage chauffer et sentis un flux d'énergie me parcourir le corps. Je sentis ma main chauffer, puis elle prit feu. Désolée pour toi Kol. Avec ma main en feu, je lui serrai sa main et il cria de douleur en s'éloignant de moi. Il allait ressauter vers moi mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha et je remarquai que c'était Klaus.

''Arrêtes tes bêtises Kol! Va t'en!'' ordonna-t-il.

''C'est pas fini!'' s'exclama Kol en me regardant.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour prendre le sang qui y restait, et s'en alla comme l'éclair. Klaus tourna son regard vers moi et me demanda si j'allais bien. Il essaya de s'approcher de moi, mais je reculais. Il doit être, lui aussi, un vampire!

''Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher d'elle!'' s'exclama une voix.

C'était Caroline, elle se posta près de moi et regarda mon cou.

''Tu va bien?'' fit-elle inquiète.

Était-elle au courant de tout ça? Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question car je sombrai déjà dans l'inconscience.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**Note de l'auteur****:**

**Voilà le sixième chapitre est terminé et il est un peu plus long que les autres. Les choses commencent à s'accélérer et surtout le fait que Emma va découvrir des secrets bien cachés par ses amis.**

**Selon vous, quelle sera la nature de la relation entre Kol et Emma?:-) **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je voudrais bien avoir vos avis! Si vous avez des demandes concernant l'histoire, je suis ouverte. Du moment que vous ne me demandez pas de tuer ma Bonnie! ^^ **

**Bisous, bisous...Stella! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VII

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Mégane:** Salut merci pour ta review! Pour ce qui est de Kol, le fait que tu le trouves « pas très sympathique » est normal xD. Je voulais respecter au minimum le personnage, mais cela va changer car j'ai prévu quelque chose entre lui et Emma, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre! (pas de romance dsl...). Voilà la suite. bisoux

**Voilà le chapitre 7! bonne lecture!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais dans les vapes. Je me rappelai que trop bien la soirée d'hier: la fête et l'attaque de Kol, qui semblait être un vampire. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que je n'étais pas chez moi, ce qui me fit véritablement peur. Je me trouvais allongée sur un lit qui ne m'appartenait pas dans une pièce peu éclairée. Une douleur violente me prit à la tête comme si on m'avait cogné quelque part, mais pourtant je n'eus que le souvenir d'avoir été mordu au cou. En repensant à cela je touchais longuement l'endroit ou devrait être la morsure, mais je ne sentis rien comme si ce psycho de vampire ne m'avait pas mordu. En tout cas, mon habit me prouva le contraire car il y avait une grosse tâche de sang! Je fis une grimace de dégoût puisque c'était ma robe préférée.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, une lumière s'alluma et je sursautais. Je me détendis en voyant que c'était Bonnie. Elle avait un plateau repas, elle le posa sur une table et s'assit près de moi.

''Tu dois avoir beaucoup de question?'' fit-elle.

''Ah si tu savais tout ce qui se bouscule dans ma tête en ce moment précis! Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es un vampire?!'' m'exclamais-je.

Elle fit non de la tête.

''Caroline et Stefan le sont, ainsi que Damon et Elena!'' dit-elle.

Je la regardai avec de gros yeux. En ce moment-là, je me sentis trahie par mes amis puisque j'étais dans l'ignorance tout ce temps. Bonnie me prit la main et la serra, mais je me dégageai.

''Et toi, tu es quoi? Si je ne suis pas indiscrète...'' fis-je en me levant et en la regardant.

''Eh bien moi, je suis une sorcière!''

J'essayais d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Cela doit être pour ça qu'elle a trouvé que j'étais quelqu'un de spéciale, et pourquoi elle m'avait fait cette impression la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

''Tu veux dire comme dans _**Harry Potter**_?'' demandais-je ébahie.

''Non, je n'ai pas de baguette mais je peux faire beaucoup mieux!'' sourit-elle.

Tout à coup quelques objets de la pièce se mirent à léviter et à tourner autour de nous. Je regardai alors Bonnie et, pour la première fois depuis que je me suis réveillée, je lui fis un sourire sincère.

''Tu dois avoir faim!'' dit-elle en montrant le plateau.

Je fis oui de la tête puis prit une pomme, qui était là, et croqua dedans.

''Pourquoi je n'ai pas de trace de morsure? Je suis bien sûre d'avoir senti les crocs de ce crétin!'' dis-je.

''Eh bien, j'allais justement te demander. En effet, la morsure est partie toute seule. Tu t'es guéri toi même, tu savais que t'avais le pouvoir de te régénérer?''

Je haussai les épaules.

''À part le pouvoir que j'ai, je n'ai pas connaissance d'autres dons que j'aurais!'' fis-je. ''Qui est au courant de mon attaque?''

''Caroline, moi et Klaus bien évidemment. Je pense que Stefan le sait aussi!''

Je cherchai mes chaussures du regard et lorsque je les trouvai, je les mis. Bonnie me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

''Il faut que je rentre chez moi, je ne vais pas rester éternellement chez toi.''

J'allais partir mais elle me tint par le bras.

''Tu ne sais pas comment Kol est: lorsqu'il a trouvé une proie, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la chasser et toi, tu as captivé son instinct de chasseur!

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « sentir bon »? demandais-je curieuse en me rappelant les paroles de Kol.

''C'est par rapport à ton sang et à ton odeur. Même Caroline me dit que tu es différente des autres humains, que ton odeur est spéciale.''

''Ça a du être un vrai calvaire pour elle et les autres de ne pas m'être sauté dessus!'' lançais-je sarcastiquement. ''J'ai de la chance!''

Bonnie soupira pour montrer son agacement et me lâcha le bras.

''Tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça chez toi? Je te donnerai des habits et je te déposerai chez toi!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

''Où est ta robe?'' fut la première chose que ma mère me demanda lorsque j'arrivai chez moi.

''Elle était sale, je l'ai oublié chez mon amie!'' répondis-je. ''Où sont les hommes de la maison?'' demandais-je en m'affalant dans le canapé.

''Ash est en train de pianoter sur son ordi et ton père est parti pour une urgence! Tu es sûre que tout va bien, tu es pâle?''

''J'ai fait la fête toute la nuit, donc je n'ai pas trop dormi!''

Je me levai et lui fis une bise.

''Je vais me reposer, je suis épuisée!''

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et m'y enfermai. J'étais encore trop chamboulée par les récents événements, et si Bonnie disait vrai alors j'avais maintenant un vampire psychopathe sur mes talons. Elle m'a prévenu de ne laisser entrer aucun vampire chez moi, surtout Kol. Stefan n'est que le seul vampire que j'ai laissé entrer, il a dû se servir de moi. Alors là je dis merci au ciel pour m'avoir accordé tout cela! Je soufflai puis m'allongeai sur mon lit et fixai un point fixe au plafond. La nuit dernière tournait en boucle dans ma tête: la sensation des crocs sur moi, ce n'était pas si désagréable en fin de compte mais Kol savait maintenant que j'étais quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que lui. Je regardai ma main qui l'avait brûlé et souris, au moins il savait qu'il avait trouvé une proie impossible. Je fermai les yeux mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir car je me ressassais en boucle mon attaque.

''Chérie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi!''

Je fronçai les sourcils et me levai puis descendu. Et devinez qui était devant chez moi? Non, vous ne trouvez pas...?

''Comment tu vas depuis hier soir?''

''Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Kol?'' demandais-je. ''Je m'en occupe!'' fis-je à ma mère.

Elle fit oui de la tête et s'en alla à ses occupations. Kol croisa les bras et me regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

''Il faut qu'on parle!''

''Là tout de suite?'' demandais-je troublée par sa demande.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit un oui de la tête.

''Alors là tu rêves mon pote!'' dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

J'allai fermer la porte mais il me coupa en plein élan.

''Écoutes-moi bien, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es..., par contre ton sang est divin!''

''Chut! Non, mais ça va pas dans ta tête!'' m'exclamais-je, ne voulant que ma mère entende cela.

''Si ce n'était pas important, je ne serais pas ici! Je ne t'attaquerais pas, ce que je dois te dire est important!''

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. D'un côté, je voulais l'envoyer bouler mais d'un autre ma curiosité prenait le dessus. De plus, Kol avait l'air étrange et on aurait dit qu'il était perdu. Folle, je le suis car j'acceptai sa requête d'un signe de tête et fermai la porte derrière moi et le rejoignis. Je le suivis jusque devant sa voiture, il s'appuya dessus et croisa les bras.

''Bon, je suis là maintenant! Cela ne t'as pas suffit d'avoir failli me tuer?'' fis-je en ouvrant les bras et en me postant devant lui.

Il tira sur une manche de sa veste, qu'il portait, et me montra son avant-bras droit où je l'avais brûlé la veille! Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la marque rouge tout autour de son poignet, lorsqu'il retourna son bras (côté paume de la main) j'écarquillai les yeux car il avait le même tatouage que moi, le même symbole qui se trouvait sur mon épaule droite.

''En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai eu la fâcheuse surprise de voir cette horreur sur moi. J'ai tout de suite penser à toi lorsque je me suis rappelé que tu m'avais brûlé hier, au même endroit!''fit-il en plissant les yeux. ''J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est!''

J'étais encore trop choquée pour lui répondre. Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

''Désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à ta requête!'' m'exclamais-je. ''Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul!''

Je comptais m'en aller, et le laisser ici mais il me retint fermement par le bras et me força à le regarder. On aurait dit qu'il était près à me sauter dessus, il avait l'air très énervé. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

''Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte! Mais jouer avec moi est LA chose à ne pas faire, tu as eu la démonstration hier soir.''fit-il en me fixant dans les yeux. ''Tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu m'as fait!''

''Je t'ai dit que je ne savais rien! Et entre ça bien dans ta petite tête: si tu penses que j'ai peur de toi tu te goures! Tu sais que moi aussi, je peux me défendre et si tu ne veux pas avoir une marque rouge en pleine face, je te conseille de me lâcher!''

J'avais dit cela mais au fond, je ne voulais qu'une chose: aller loin de lui car je ne me sentais pas à l'aise! Il fit un sourire et me lâcha quand même le bras.

''Tu as vraiment de la chance...'' dit-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. ''...je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite!''

''J'en suis soulagée!'' dis-je ironiquement.

Il entra et démarra. Moi, je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi! Lorsque je fermai la porte, je m'appuyer contre celle-ci j'étais toute retournée. Un autre problème venait de s'ajouter à ma liste. Ma mère vint vers moi, elle était très inquiète mais avait un sourire amusée.

''C'est ce beau garçon qui te fait de l'effet?'' demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête vivement, mes pensées allait toujours vers Stefan même si je sens que pour moi il m'avait trahi!

''Maman, si un jour il revient par ici ne le laisse pas entrer!''ordonnais-je presque.

''Pourquoi?''demanda-t-elle.

''Promets-le moi s'il te plaît!'' m'écriais-je suppliante.

''D'accord, d'accord!''

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla à ses occupations. Moi, je me dirigeais vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Bonnie.

« ''Bonnie, je peux te voir?''

**''Tout de suite?'' dit-elle l'air étonné.**

''Cela ne peut pas attendre, il faut vraiment que je te vois!''

**''D'accord on se voit où?''**

''Au parc dans trente minutes!'' »

Elle accepta, je raccrochai puis partis me préparer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était en retard! Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je l'attendais. J'étais assis sur un banc en train de l'attendre, mes doigts martelant ma cuisse comme signe d'impatience. Un autre défaut à marquer chez moi: je déteste qu'on me fasse attendre, moi j'essaie toujours d'être ponctuelle...quelques fois je suis carrément à l'avance. Alors que j'admirais les passants, ma tête dans appuyée dans ma main, Bonnie arriva toute essoufflée. Elle s'assit près de moi et me lança un sourire d'excuse.

''Excuses-moi normalement je suis ponctuelle, mais j'ai eu une altercation avec Kol!'' fit-elle. ''Je pense que c'est de cela que tu voulais me parler?''

Je fis oui de la tête.

''Il est venu chez moi, et m'a montré la marque j'ai faite sur son poignet inconsciemment. Ce qu'il m'a plus intrigué et inquiété et que j'ai la même marque sur mon épaule droite.''

Et pour appuyer ses dires, je levai ma chevelure et lui montra la marque en question.

''Je me suis dit que comme toi aussi, tu fais partie du monde magique et que tu semblais le connaître...et bien que tu as déjà vu une telle chose similaire à celle-là!'' dis-je. ''Cela m'inquiète car cela ne s'est jamais passé dans la lignée...!''

''Je suis aussi perdue que toi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais faire des recherches pour t'aider.'' dit-elle souriante.

''Merci beaucoup.''

Un silence gêné s'installa puis elle prit la parole.

''Les autres voudraient te parler, mais je leur ai dit que maintenant ils ne pouvaient pas. Caroline mourrait d'envie de te voir, et de tout t'expliquer. Pourquoi ne leur donne-tu pas une chance?''

Je baissais la tête, ne savant plus quoi faire. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait que je les affronte!

''Tu as raison! Je vais peut-être les écouter!'' dis-je.

''Très bien!'' s'exclama-t-elle. ''On va pouvoir aller les voir! Ils sont au manoir Salvatore!''

''Tout de suite?''

Elle hocha la tête.

''J'ai pris ma voiture, allons-y!'' fit-elle joyeusement.

Elle me prit par la main et me traîna presque derrière elle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lorsque Bonnie se gara devant la maison de Stefan, je sentis une étrange sensation dans mon ventre. De la peur? Sans doute! Tout d'un coup, je ne voulais plus y aller car même mes jambes ne voulaient plus m'obéir. Mon amie s'avança vers la porte, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

''Tout va bien?''

J'allais répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Stefan. À cet instant, mon corps semblait reprendre vie. Je sentis son regard posé sur moi, mais moi je regardais partout sauf lui. Je passais une main derrière mon cou, gênée mais décidai de suivre Bonnie dans le manoir. Je sentais que trop bien la chaleur sur mes joues. Je suivis Bonnie dans le salon où je vis Caroline discutait avec Elena. Elles s'arrêtèrent toute de suite de parler et posèrent leur regard sur moi. Caroline se leva mais était comme en train de se retenir de me prendre dans ses bras, alors je m'avançai vers elle et acceptai de la serrer. Je fis de même avec Elena. J'entendis Stefan se raclait la gorge.

''Eh bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser... .''

Il allait partir mais je l'interpellai.

''Non, reste je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à nous dire...''

Il hocha tout simplement la tête.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je m'appuyais contre la voiture de Bonnie, toujours en train d'essayer de digérer tout ce que je venais d'apprendre: le passé de Caroline et l'implication non-voulu de Bonnie dans cette histoire. J'étais moi aussi impliquée dans tout cela, je crois même que je suis assortie au décor: Une fille pas très normale dans une ville pas très normale...noter l'ironie de la situation! Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser tout ça et j'entendis du bruit. Je retournai la tête pour voir Stefan et il me fit un sourire, que je lui rendis.

''Tout va bien?'' demanda-t-il en se postant près de moi.

''Oui, je suis juste un peu dépassée par les évènements.'' répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer.

''Comme maintenant, tu sais pour le côté surnaturel de Mystic Falls et donc que les vampires existent...je pourrais te poser une question?''

''Je suis bien humaine si tu veux le savoir!'' fis-je savant exactement ce qu'il allait me demander.

Il hocha la tête, un peu gêné mais je lui fis une légère tape sur l'épaule et il me sourit. Un silence gêné s'installa, je sentais mon cœur tambourinait contre ma poitrine. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et je me sentis défaillir.

''Je voudrais...'' commença-t-il.

''Ah comme on se retrouve!'' s'exclama une voix que je reconnaissais que trop bien.

Stefan et moi virent Kol s'avançait vers nous. Il s'avança vers moi et fit un sourire, un sourire qui ne préservait rien de bon. Stefan s'interposa mais Kol l'envoya facilement valser contre un mur et me prit brutalement le poignet! Au même moment Bonnie, Elena et Caroline sortirent.

''Laisses-la tranquille Kol ou...'' prévint Bonnie.

''Ou quoi?'' provoqua-t-il.

Je vis Bonnie se concentrer et tout à coup Kol me lâcha et se mit à hurler en se tenant la tête. Je regardai Bonnie, puis Kol et vice versa. Stefan se leva et me prit le bras et m'emmena loin de Kol, celui-ci hurlait toujours.

''Qu'est-ce que Bonnie lui fait?'' Dis-je en ressentant une pointe de pitié pour Kol.

''Ce qu'il mérite...'' dit tout simplement Stefan en me guidant à l'intérieur.

J'allais entrer lorsque une douleur fulgurante me prit à la tête, c'était atroce on aurait dit qu'elle allait exploser! De plus, je sentis tout mon être se refroidir de l'intérieur. Je me mis à hurler à mon tour.

''Emma qu'est-ce que tu as?!'' s'écria Stefan l'air inquiet.

''C'est comme si...ma tête va exploser!'' fis-je difficilement.

J'entendis Kol arrêtait de crier et Bonnie vint vers moi. La douleur s'en alla peu à peu et mon corps se calma.

''Sorcière ce n'est pas fini!'' s'exclama Kol avant de s'éclipser.

Stefan me guida à l'intérieur et moi, je faisais un effort pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Je n'avais jamais connu de telles douleurs de ma vie, pire qu'un migraine. Je m'assis dans le canapé et Elena me tendit un verre d'eau.

''Tu es toute pâle...'' constata Bonnie en me prenant la main.

''J'ai cru un moment que ma tête allait exploser!'' dis-je. ''Il faut que je rentre chez moi.''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

J'allais sortir de la voiture de Bonnie mais elle me tint par le bras et me força à me rasseoir. Je la regardai étonnée.

''Je crois qu'il faut que tu t'éloignes de Kol tant que tu le peux...'' me dit-elle.

''Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bonnie?'' dis-je inquiète.

Elle inspira profondément et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Je crois que tu es liée à lui...''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Eh bien, le septième chapitre est terminé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. :-) **

**Je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous en penser, le fait que Emma est liée à lui. Mais quelle est la nature de cette liaison? XD Ce sera dans le prochain chapitre! **

**J'ai déjà prévu la fin de cette histoire!Je pense maintenant si je vais faire une suite ou non! :-)**

**C'est très probable!**

**Bisous, Bisous...Stella**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre VIII

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Mégane**: **Salut, merci d'avoir commenté! Pour ce qui est de ton ''intuition'' tu auras les réponses à tes questions prochainement...En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!**

**Merci à Caalypso pour sa review!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Bonne lecture! Un chapitre Stefan/Emma en grande partie. :-) **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**« Je crois que tu es liée à lui. »**_

''Euh qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?'' demandais-je confuse.

Bonnie secoua la tête et me fit un sourire d'excuse.

''Je n'en suis pas si sûre, j'ai dis cela comme ça. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence mais lorsque je t'ai vu te tordre douleur en même temps que lui, et que tu t'es arrêtée en même temps que lui...cette idée m'est venu à l'esprit.'' fit-elle. ''Un peu comme...''

''...Un sort de maternité?'' coupai-je.

Bonnie me regarda surprise, moi je lui répondis gênée.

''Euh...j'ai regardé la série _**« Legend of the Seeker »**_ et ça m'a fait penser à ça.''

'' Sauf que là on est dans la vraie vie. Je vais faire des recherches, tu devrais entrer et te reposer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.'' fit-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire, et après une bise je sortis de la voiture. En entrant chez moi, je trouvai Ash devant la télé, mangeant du pop corn devant _**Destination finale 5**_. Je fis une grimace de dégoût car je détestais ce genre de film.

''Où sont nos parents?'' demandais-je le faisant sursauter.

''P'tain tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, ne le refais plus jamais...''

Je hochais la tête amusée, et m'assis près de lui.

''Ils sont sortis faire les courses, après que papa soit rentré du boulot!'' dit-il ensuite. ''D'où est-ce que tu sors?''

''Cela ne te regarde pas cher frère!'' fis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. ''Et arrête de regarder ces trucs débiles, tu vas finir par devenir parano.''

Il me fit un sourire et moi, je me levais et partis dans ma chambre. Lorsque je me retournais après avoir fermé la porte, je vis Stefan tranquillement assis sur mon lit on dirait qu'il m'attendait. Au début, je ne réalisai pas qu'il était là car je le regardai bêtement puis le rouge me monta aux joues.

''Stefan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'' demandais-je en reprenant mes esprits.

''Je me suis inquiété pour toi, après ton malaise.''

Je lui fis un sourire et m'assit près de lui.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien!'' dis-je. ''Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais passer par la grande porte!''

Il émit un petit rire, avant de se stopper en fronçant les sourcils.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' fis-je inquiète.

''Ton frère regarde _**Destination finale**_?'' me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me rappelai que Bonnie m'avait dit que les vampires avaient une super ouïe. Je hochais la tête.

'' Il adore ce genre de film, contrairement à moi!'' dis-je en grimaçant.

Je me rappelai soudain de quelque chose.

''Qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire tout à l'heure?''

''Hein?'' fit-il confus.

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant d'ignorer les battements de mon cœur.

''Avant que Kol nous interrompre?'' demandais-je. ''Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?''

Là c'était à son tour d'être gêné, il se leva et passa une main dans les cheveux.

''En faite, je voulais t'inviter à sortir...''

''Tu voulais?'' dis-je déçue. ''Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant?''

Il fit un sourire, et moi je me refermais sur moi gênée. Il s'approcha alors de moi, posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps, et planta son regard émeraude dans le mien. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup? J'essayais de m'éloigner mais tout mon corps semblait paralyser. Son regard me rendait nerveuse! Je fis une erreur en regardant sa bouche, j'avais une envie irrépressible de sauter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Cette pensée me fit rougir et je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps, n'en parlons pas de mes battements de cœur. Étant un vampire, il a du sûrement l'entendre vit le sourire qu'il arborait. Je baissais la tête gênée et sûrement toute rouge.

''Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ce soir?''

Je levai vivement la tête, avec un sourire bête sur le visage et hocha la tête.

''C'est un rendez-vous?'' ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

''Un vrai de vrai...! Bon j'entends tes parents, je vais devoir y aller! Ce soir, je viendrais te prendre à huit heures!''dit-il vivement.

Je lui fis oui de la tête et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Je me levai pour lui dire au revoir. Alors je l'entendis murmurer un: ''Eh merde!''. Il revint sur ses pas, m'empoigna par le bras pour m'amener à lui et posa sa bouche sur la mienne. À cet instant, un flot de sentiments parcourra mon corps: de la joie, de l'amour mais aussi du désir. J'ouvris la bouche pour approfondir le baiser et gémis car cela me provoqua une sensation...agréable. Il passa la main derrière mon dos et me pressa fortement contre lui, je passai mes deux bras autour de son cou, m'abandonnant carrément à ce baiser.

Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas mon premier baiser, c'était comme ci. Mon premier baiser je l'ai eu en primaire avec un garçon très mignon, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse c'était juste pour voir ce que les adultes ressentaient lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Et maintenant, je savais ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir! À contre-cœur, je me retirai car je commençai à manquer d'air.

''Emma?''entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je me retournais vers celle-ci et lorsque je reposai mon regard sur Stefan, il s'était déjà volatilisé. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur mon père.

''Tout va bien?'' demandais-je.

''C'est à moi de te poser la question tu es toute rouge!'' contra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

''Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu chaud!'' dis-je en touchant mes joues.

Je lui fis une bise et descendis avec lui au rez-de-chaussée. Ash aidait maman à ranger les courses, je partis les aider moi aussi.

''Vous me donnez la permission de sortir ce soir?'' demandais-je.

''Pour aller où?'' fit mon père sceptique.

J'étais sûr qu'il allait y mettre son grain de sel, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un papa poule.

''Un garçon m'a invité!'' dis-je un peu trop joyeusement.

Un silence s'installa et je vis le regard de mon père, sa bouche ne formait qu'une simple ligne. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela comme ça.

''Ah enfin tu t'es trouvée quelqu'un?!'' se moqua Ash.

Je lui balançais mon regard le plus noir, il sourit innocemment. Ma mère était gênée et mon père ne parlait toujours pas.

''Je vais annuler! Je croyais que vous alliez être content pour moi...'' dis-je en m'apprêtant à partir.

''C'est bon tu peux y aller à ce rendez-vous!'' soupira mon père.

Je fis un sourire victorieux et lui fis un énorme câlin.

''À une condition qu'il essaie de me convaincre de lui laisser ma fille pour une soirée!'' dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Erreur...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

J'étais encore en train de me préparer lorsque j'entendis sonner, j'espérais juste que c'est maman qui accueillera Stefan et non papa. Une chaleur se répandit dans mon ventre lorsque j'entendis la voix de Stefan, et le baiser que nous avions échangés me revient en mémoire. C'était agréable. Je finis de brosser mes cheveux et fis ma coiffure habituelle. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'habiller mais pour mon premier rendez-vous -j'ai les yeux qui brillent- je voulais être simple mais jolie. J'avais mis une jupe à volants noire avec un débardeur vert et des chaussures assortis à mon haut. Je mis, ensuite, un peu de fard à paupières puis après avoir regardé une centième fois dans mon miroir, je descendis rejoindre Stefan. Lorsqu'il me vit, un grand sourire naquit sur son visage et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérait. Je remarquai mon père qui nous dévisageait avec un mini sourire en coin. Je m'assis près de lui et souris à Stefan.

''Tu as de la chance Emma, il m'a convaincu! C'est un très bon garçon, je te laisse y aller!'' dit mon père. ''Mais rentrer avant minuit! Gamin? Fais bien attention.''

Nous nous levâmes et Stefan prit ma main. Aaaaah encore ces foutus battements de cœur!

''Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Storm, je l'emmènerais saine et sauve.'' dit Stefan en me guidant après lui.

''Je vais te faire confiance!'' dit mon père avec un sourire franche.

Je me laissais guider par Stefan jusque dans sa voiture, puis il démarra.

''Ton père est vraiment quelqu'un de drôle!'' me dit-il.

''Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants!'' dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, nerveuse. ''Où est-ce qu'on va?''

''C'est une surprise, ce serait bête de la gâcher!'' dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

En regardant sa bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à toute à l'heure et mon rythme cardiaque augmenta.

''Tu es vraiment très belle!'' fit-il tout à coup.

''Eh bien merci!''

Je me demandais si il fallait lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi, car je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. De plus, peut-être qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il m'avait embrassé pour se calmer. Je sais, cela m'arrive de penser à des hypothèses stupides lorsque je ne veux pas faire face à la vérité. Bon, je me lance et tant pis au moins être clair au tout début!

''En parlant de toute à l'heure...'' nous fîmes en même temps.

On se regarda dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

''Tu regrettes?'' me demanda-t-il.

''Et toi?'' contrais-je.

Il émit un petit rire nerveux et hocha la tête.

''Non, je ne regrette pas! J'ai plutôt aimé!'' dit-il. ''Je m'excuse si je t'ai surpris.''

Je fis non de la tête et lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

''Moi aussi j'ai aimé, si tu veux savoir!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Au restaurant? Au restaurant! Il m'a invité au restaurant! Cela faisait presque dix minutes que je me repassais en boucle cette scène: où il m'avait bandé les yeux puis me montra la surprise. Il m'avait fait la surprise en question en réservant un restaurant entier, que pour nous... Alerte: ma fréquence cardiaque vient d'augmenter! Cela faisait aussi presque dix minutes que j'étais enfermée dans les toilettes en train de reprendre conscience, car depuis la scène du baiser à chaque fois que je m'approchais de Stefan, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir lui sauter dessus. Euh tension sexuelle? Hum laissons ça là! Je mis un peu d'eau sur mes joues, me lava les mains puis après m'avoir regarder une dernière fois dans la glace, je décidai enfin de retrouver Stefan.

Une table, à nappe verte, était dressée en plein milieu de la pièce. Le vert étant ma couleur préférée, je me demandais si cela était bien un hasard! La table était bien décorée, avec ses bougies et ses mets qui me donnaient faim rien quand les regardant. En admirant tout cela, je me demandais si ce n'était qu'un simple rendez-vous ''d'amis'' ou bien un rendez-vous galant, le genre de rendez-vous que les couples font en général. Du moment que j'étais avec Stefan, cela me conviendrait parfaitement. En parlant de lui, je ne le vis pas à la table mais en train de parler avec un homme, qui devrait être un serveur. Je décidais de l'attendre à la table mais lorsque j'allais m'asseoir il me tint la chaise, tel un gentleman et s'assit près de moi. Sur la table il y avait toutes sortes de mets: des crustacés, du poulet...de la cuisine italienne etc.

''Je ne suis pas une fille difficile, des frites et un hamburger auraient parfaitement fait l'affaire.'' ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. ''Tu n'aurais pas du te donner tout ce mal!''

Il fit un sourire irrésistible.

''Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu apprécies?'' fit-il. ''C'est dur de te comprendre!''

''J'adore, c'est très bien coloré et tout cela me donne faim!'' répondis-je. ''Mais comment as-tu fait pour réserver le restaurant entier?'' continuais-je curieuse.

''Eh bien disons qu'être un vampire peut avoir des avantages!'' répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. ''Mangeons tu veux bien?''

Je fis oui de la tête et commença à me servir du homard.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après avoir dîné pendant une heure, Stefan m'emmena au lycée...Oui, vous avez bien compris au lycée, précisément l'endroit où il m'avait fait une bise pour la première fois. On était allongés depuis une demi-heure, et nous admirions le ciel étoilé. C'était carrément romantique! La nuit est une période que j'aime bien, car elle cache de nombreux secrets et trésors...comme les colonnes de lumière. En repensant à cela, mon moral descendit un peu car cela me faisait repenser à tous les problèmes qui se sont accumulés ces derniers temps, comme mon soit-disant lien avec Kol. Je me demandais ce qui avait changé entre nous mais rien, mais je sais que la bêtise que j'ai faite en me ''liant'' avec lui ne sera pas sans conséquences.

''Tout va bien Emma?'' me demanda Stefan, me ramenant à la réalité.

''Hein? Oui, oui, je vais bien!'' dis-je voulant le rassurer. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

''Eh bien, cela fait presque cinq minutes que tu me serres la main avec force! Et tu ne l'as même pas remarquer!'' s'exclama-t-il amusé.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma main, qui bien évidemment serrait la sienne, et le rouge me monta aux joues. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit comme ça il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point j'étais gênée. Je lâchai sa main et m'excusai. Je m'asseyais puis passais une main dans mes cheveux, signe de nervosité. Il s'assit puis me reprit la main comme si de rien n'était, et me fit un sourire.

''Je n'ai jamais demandé que tu la lâche. C'était presque agréable...jusqu'à ce que tu l'enlèves...''

Ce garçon avait un don pour me déstabiliser, voilà pourquoi il me faisait autant d'effet! Je serrai alors sa main puis leva les yeux au ciel, admirant les étoiles brillantes.

''Emma?''

''Hum?'' fis-je en le regardant.

Erreur...son visage était trop proche du mien. Je mis trop de temps à réagir lorsqu'il m'embrassa, cette fois-ci c'était plus doux que la première fois! Et comme pour la première fois, je m'abandonnais à cette sensation exquise.

Je fus obligée de mettre fin au baiser car je me sentais pas très bien, de plus je sentis comme des picotements dans mon corps et l'air se fit plus tendu. Cette sensation me fit me lever, Stefan fit de même, inquiet.

''Tout va bien?'' me demanda-t-il.

''Oui, oui!'' fis-je en me touchant le front.

Ma tête tourna alors et j'allais m'étaler mais Stefan me rattrapa de justesse.

''Non, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller!'' dit-il. ''Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es dans cet état, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu peux me le dire...''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça! Je ne voudrais pas gâcher cette soirée...fabuleuse, mais il faut que je rentre.''

''Oui, c'est mieux!''

Il m'aida à descendre et m'aida aussi à m'installer dans la voiture, puis il démarra. Il me prêta ensuite la veste qu'il portait et je la mis sur moi.

Je commençais à m'évader dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque la voiture arriva devant chez moi. J'en sortis et Stefan me conduisit jusque devant chez moi. J'allais lui rendre sa veste mais il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

''Non gardes-la! Tu me la rendras plus tard!''

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis m'effleura les lèvres d'un baiser. J'ouvris ma porte d'entrée, et après lui avoir fait un signe de la main, la fermai. La maison n'était pas très éclairée, c'était bizarre il n'était que que onze heures et mes parents étaient déjà au lit? Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour me servir du lait puis aller me rendre dans ma chambre lorsque j'entendis un craquement. En allumant la lumière, je vis avec stupeur Kol qui se trouvait assis dans le canapé.

''T'en as mit du temps...'' dit-il simplement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Comment t'as réussi à entrer?'' dis-je commençant à avoir très peur.

''L'hypnose aide quelque fois! Et pour ta première question: je suis ici pour toi.'' répondit-il en se levant.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, il me tint fortement par la taille et pressa un mouchoir contre ma bouche et mon nez. Cela avait une drôle d'odeur! Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps avant de tomber dans les pommes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Chapitre 8 terminée! C'était un spécial Stefan/Emma mais Kol a débarqué au dernier moment! XD **

**Que va-t-il se passer pour Emma à votre avis? ^^ **

**Quelques révélations sur le prochain chapitre:**

***Le lien qui unit Kol et Emma**

***Un secret révélé!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre IX

Voilà le chapitre 9! Un nouveau personnage s'ajoute à l'histoire

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Klaroline66**:Sois patiente, le Klaroline arrivera bientôt.

**Caalypso94:** Oui, ils sont trop mgnon j'avoue! xD

**Megane**: Bien sûr que ça va durer! Bonne lecture!

**johanna**: Voilà la suite! Je pense qu'on aime tous Kol pour son caractère :-)

**Petite note avant de vous laisser lire** xD**:**

**Donc voilà, lorsque j'ai commencé l'histoire je voulais faire un Stefan/OC car j'aimais le personnage de Stefan et que je voulais lui faire un petit hommage, vu ce qu'il est dans la série. Pour ma part, je voulais qu'il ait une place importante dans la fiction et il l'a déjà! Le hic est que mes personnages ne me répondent plus – c'est pas intentionnel ^^- et que j'ai peur que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs sur le Kol/Emma. Je veux donc clarifier les choses: c'est bien un Stefan/OC mais il y aura une relation Kol/Emma un peu ambiguë, suivit d'une grande amitié! Hum...peut-être que dans la suite que j'ai prévu il y aura quelque chose...OK c'est bon, j'arrête x)**

_Bonne lecture!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un mouvement brusque me fit sortir de ma torpeur, et la première chose que je vis étaient des arbres qui défilaient à perte de vue. Je fronçai les sourcils et me rendis compte que j'étais dans une voiture. Et devinez qui conduisait? Au début, je n'avais pas réalisé car j'étais encore un peu endormie mais, peu à peu, une colère monta en moi et je fis un effort pour ne pas le brûler sur place. Heureusement qu'il conduisait...

''Je peux savoir ce que je fais avec toi?'' m'enquis-je.

Il ne répondit pas, faisant semblant de fixer sa concentration sur la route, ce qui m'énerva le plus. C'était l'aube car le ciel s'éclaircissait petit à petit. Je me touchais partout pour voir si ce crétin de vampire m'avait blessé ou autre chose mais rien, tout était bon. Je portais encore la veste à Stefan, cela me fit chaud au cœur, j'avais passé une excellente soirée hier jusqu'à ce que ce mal de tête me prit et que Kol m'ait enlevé. En parlant de lui, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Je me demandais où on se trouvait car il y avait des arbres à perte de vue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il se trame quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air.

''Kol?!''

Il semblait reprendre vie et me fixa avec un sourire, c'était quoi son problème à lui...

''Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Et comment t'as pu réussir à entrer chez moi? C'est quoi ton problème?'' m'exclamais-je.

''Oh là une chose à la fois! D'abord pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai hypnotisé ta mère pour qu'elle me laisse entrer. Ensuite, j'ai hypnotisé toute ta petite famille et je l'ai envoyé dormir le temps de t'attendre et, ne t'inquiètes pas ils te croient tous chez une copine. Je n'ai pas envie que mes plans soient gâchés par une bande d'humains.'' répondit-il.

Je crois qu'être un vampire lui monte un peu trop à la tête!

''Pour ce qui est de mon problème, je n'en ai pas et merci de t'en inquiéter!'' dit-il avec un grand sourire. ''Et pour ce qui concerne ta présence, disons que j'ai été intrigué...'' continua-t-il plus sérieusement.

''Hein?''

''Sans le vouloir, j'ai entendu par mégarde la conversation entre toi et la sorcière. Après ce que tu m'a fait lors de la fête et cette marque que tu m'as laissé, j'en ai conclu que tu n'étais pas comme les autres...Et, que peut-être nous sommes bien liés comme te l'a dit la Bennett!''

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines et il me fit un sourire victorieux. Hum...Malin devrait être son deuxième prénom.

''Donc je vais me répéter mais bon...Qu'est-ce que je fous avec toi?'' fis-je agacée et en même temps énervée. ''Je te l'accorde, je ne suis pas comme les autres car tu as vu de quoi j'étais capable! Pour ce qui est du soit-disant lien, je n'en ferais pas toute une histoire.''

''On va chez une vieille connaissance qui saura peut-être nous aider car je pense que ta copine va en mettre du temps avant de trouver une solution. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie ta compagnie mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de voir un autre problème s'ajoutait à ma liste.''

''Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé « gentiment »...au lieu d'essayer de m'empoisonner?!'' contrais-je.

Il passa une main derrière son cou, et soupira.

''La dernière fois que je suis venue te voir, t'a failli me fermer la porte au nez. Alors, je préfère utiliser ma méthode!'' fit-il en baillant.

''Ça fait combien de temps qu'on roule?'' demandais-je en baillant moi aussi.

''Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?'' fit-il amusé. ''Je peux tenir encore longtemps...''

Je roulai des yeux à sa remarque et soufflai, agacée.

''Non, je suis juste trop jeune pour mourir.'' dis-je. ''Sérieusement, on devrait s'arrêter...''

''Inutile, on est déjà arrivé!'' s'exclama-t-il en arrêtant la voiture.

Il détacha sa ceinture, prit un sac qui était sur la banquette arrière et sortit. Il commençait à s'enfoncer dans les bois, alors je détachai ma ceinture et courus après lui. Il s'arrêta pour m'attendre et verrouilla sa voiture. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me trouvais dans les bois, à suivre un vampire psychopathe et j'étais en jupe en plus. C'était bien ma journée aujourd'hui! J'espère que tout ira bien pour ma famille à Mystic Falls...

''Emma...c'est bien ça?'' demanda Kol en s'arrêtant un moment.

''Oui _**Kol**_ c'est ça!'' répondis-je, un peu vexée qu'il ne se rappelait plus de mon prénom. ''Alors où se trouve cette personne que tu voulais me montrer? J'ai envie de retourner au plus vite à Mystic Falls, et loin de toi bien sûr.''

Il ne répondit pas et continua de se frayer un chemin à travers les arbres. Tout à coup, je remarquais une vieille bâtisse en bois en plein milieu des bois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais à chaque fois que j'avançais vers la demeure, je ressentais quelque chose au fond de moi, comme un vide. On aurait dit que j'étais déjà venue ici, comme une impression de déjà-vu! Même la veste de Stefan n'empêchait pas les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps. Mais quelle était cette sensation? Je vis Kol faire le tour de la maison et revint en soupirant. Moi, je le regardais amusée par la situation.

''Eh bien je vois que ton contact n'est pas là, on va devoir y aller.''fis-je en m'apprêtant à m'en aller.

Mais Kol utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et se posta devant moi, un peu énervé.

''Tu vas être patiente et attendre gentiment, sinon c'est moi qui ne sera pas gentil!'' dit-il en me prenant le bras.

''Eh bien Kol! C'est comme ça qu'on traite une jeune femme, qui est jolie en prime?!'' s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Mon interlocuteur sourit et moi je me retournais, curieuse. Cet homme devait avoir dans la cinquantaine mais il avait encore l'air robuste. Ses cheveux étaient noirs mais on en pouvait voir qui étaient blancs, ses yeux étaient d'un vert qui pouvait égaliser les miens. Cet homme avait l'air gentil mais une chose était sûre il avait l'air très humain...Alors qu'est-ce que Kol faisait avec un humain? L'inconnu s'avança vers nous et Kol me lâcha le bras.

''Vous devriez entrer car les environs ne sont pas sûrs!'' fit l'homme mystérieux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois-ci?'' se moqua Kol.

''Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais ces temps-ci une créature bizarre a fait son apparition.''

Kol émit un petit rire tandis que moi je me figeais. Était-ce la même chose qui m'avait poursuivit il y a quelque temps?

''Et comment était-elle cette fois-ci?'' demanda Kol.

''En faite, j'avais trop peur pour m'en apercevoir mais elle fait un bruit bizarre avant de se manifester..'' répondit l'autre. ''On aurait dit une..''

''Une ombre noire qui bougeait vivement dans le ciel?'' Coupai-je.

L'inconnu hocha la tête curieuse et nous fit entrer. La maison était petite mais moderne, tout était fait de bois. Je m'assis près de Kol et fixai l'étranger, curieuse. En le regardant bien, je jurerai l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je ne m'en rappelais plus.

''Je m'appelle Seth, et je suis un vieil « ami » à Kol!'' avoua-t-il en mimant des guillemets.

''Moi c'est Emma, la « nouvelle amie » de Kol! Moi aussi, je crois avoir vu la créature dont vous avez parlé. C'était au cimetière!''

Kol semblait être très intéressée par la conversation, et me demanda ce que je faisais dans un cimetière.

''Je me renseigne sur le métier de croque-mort...'' fis-je moqueuse et agacée.

''C'est quoi ton problème?'' me dit-il enfin.

''Mon problème est que je me retrouve à te suivre alors que je devrais être chez moi, je m'en fous moi de ce putain de lien. Pour l'instant, il ne nous ait rien arrivé!'' m'exclamais-je.

''Puis-je prendre votre main?'' me demanda Seth pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Je la lui donnais, mais mon regard était accroché à celui Kol, se lançant des éclairs mutuellement. Un moment, je reportai mon regard sur Seth qui avait fermé les yeux, et qui serrait ma main. Tout à coup l'atmosphère se fit tendue, hyper tendue, l'homme continuait de serrer ma main ce qui commençait à me faire un peu mal. Ensuite tout redevint normal et Seth me lâcha la main, je lui fis un sourire gêné. Kol s'était levé et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

''Qu'est-ce que Kol t'a dit à propos de moi?'' demanda Seth.

''Rien, il m'a presque traîné ici!'' répondis-je en haussant les épaules. ''Vous avez senti quelque chose à propos de moi?'' continuais-je un peu effrayée.

Kol s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce et tourna son regard vers nous.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait sentir à propos de toi?'' demanda-t-il curieux.

''Euh rien, je ne pense pas que ce soit important!'' m'exclamais-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux, nerveuse.

''Allons je sais déjà ce que tu peux faire! De toute façon, je vais finir par l'apprendre.'' tenta Kol.

Je me levai et planta mon regard dans le sien, sérieuse.

''Jamais tu n'obtiendras quelque chose de moi...'' murmurai-je.

Seth se leva également et s'interposa pour nous séparer.

''Hum...parlons de ce fameux lien maintenant.''

Je hochai la tête et nous nous rassîmes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

J'avais tout raconté à Seth: des événements qui se sont produits depuis l'attaque de Kol, la première fois, jusqu'à maintenant. Je lui avais également montrer mon tatouage dont celui du vampire est similaire. Malheureusement, le vieil homme n'avait jamais vu de tel lien se créait entre une « humaine » et un vampire, mais il nous avait promis de faire des recherches et m'avait laissé son numéro de portable. Il habitait en plein milieu des arbres et se trouvait le temps d'avoir un portable. Par contre, je suis sûre à cent pour cent qu'il a découvert quelque chose à d'autres à mon sujet. Moi, je retournais avec Kol dans la voiture et il démarra sans dire un mot.

''Vais-je enfin retourner chez moi?'' risquais-je de dire.

Il hocha la tête sans me regarder, ce qui m'agaça beaucoup! Je rajustais ma ceinture et laissai mon regard voler sur le paysage qui nous entourait: en gros des arbres.

''Qui me dit que ce ne sera pas risqué?'' demandais-je sans lever mon regard.

''De quoi tu parles?''

''Tu es rentré chez moi, c'est pas rien! Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas être tranquille, si je sais que tu peux entrer chez moi, tu es un vampire.'' dis-je en soupirant.

''De toute façon, je ne peux rien te faire car Seth me l'a interdit...Il me dit que tu es quelqu'un de très spéciale. Je vais lui faire confiance cette fois-ci.''

Il fit un mini-sourire avant de reporter son regard sur la route. Moi, je fermais les yeux et m'évadais dans les bras de Morphée.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Emma?'' entendis-je.

Puis je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter la joue, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux et trouvai ma mère au dessus de moi. Je me trouvais dans mon salon et j'étais allongée, la veste de Stefan toujours sur moi. Pas de Kol en vue et je soupirai.

''Tu t'es bien amusée avec ton amie?'' demanda ma mère.

Je hochai la tête, encore un peu étourdie. Je lui demandais où étaient les hommes de la famille, elle me répondit qu'ils étaient partis au cinéma.

''Je vais aller prendre une douche.'' dis-je en me levant.

Je montai les escaliers et ma mère m'interpella, je m'arrêtai et la regardai interrogatrice. Elle joua avec ses mains, se leva et se posta en face de moi. Elle avait l'air très inquiète et perdue.

''Tout va bien maman?'' demandais-je.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de me prendre la main.

''J'ai hésité à te le dire mais je pense que tu devrais le savoir, autant que qui compte. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... .'' fit-elle.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman?'' m'enquis-je en descendant l'escalier pour arriver à sa hauteur.

''Tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'avais parlé de cette étrange colonne de lumière que tu aurais vu, et que je t'ai dit que tu ne devrais pas y faire attention?'' fit-elle.

Je fis oui de la tête, me rappelant ce moment.

''Il s'est déjà passé la même chose...'' fit-elle.

''C'est-à-dire?'' demandais-je plus curieuse que jamais.

''...il y a mille ans.'' continua-t-elle.

''Hein?'' fis-je confuse.

Je vis son regard dérivait sur le tableau d'Ophélia et elle poussa un soupir.

''Selon la légende, Ophélia aurait aussi aperçue cette colonne de lumière mais elle croyait que c'était de la magie! Lorsqu'une deuxième a fait son apparition, elle a commencé à trouver cela bizarre et a entamé de faire des recherches. Elle a trouvé que ces colonnes de lumières étaient des portes, et qu'il en y avait au total quatre.'' dit-elle.

''Pourquoi quatre?'' demandais-je, mais au fond je pensais déjà avoir trouver la réponse.

''L'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu...'' m'avoua ma mère. ''Ce sont les portails des éléments...''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voilà le chapitre 9 est terminé! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas! Bref, vos impressions quoi...!:-)**

**À plus, **

**Bisou, bisou...Stella**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre X

Voilà je suis de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser de l'énorme retard car j'ai eu un problème personnel, qui est réglé maintenant. Donc voilà je m'excuse ^^. J'espère que vous êtes toujours partant pour vivre des aventures avec Emma? J'ai presque terminée cette histoire, pour ce qui attendent le début Klaroline ce sera dans le chapitre 13! patience chers fans.

**Petit récapitulatif des derniers chapitres:**

_**Une jeune fille du nom d'Emma Storm emménage à Mystic Falls avec son petit frère et ses parents. Elle n'est pas une fille comme les autres car elle détient le pouvoir du feu, c'est un être du feu! Elle rencontre le Scooby gang et tombe même amoureuse de Stefan! Plus tard, elle se fait attaquer par Kol à la fête de Rebekah et un lien magique les lie tout les deux.**_

_**Elle découvre qu'elle est le sosie d'Ophélia, la première fille de la nature possédant le pouvoir des quatre éléments. Sentant que sa mère lui cache quelque chose, elle décide de mener sa propre enquête surtout sur les mystérieuses colonnes de lumière qui s'avèrent être un portail selon sa mère.**_

**Bonne lecture à tous! Une grosse révélation dans ce chapitre à propos d'Emma! Je voulais accélérer les choses! **

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::**_

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas! **_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**_

_**''L'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu...'' m'avoua ma mère. ''Ce sont les portails des éléments...''**_

Je n'étais pas assez surprise de la révélation de maman. Je me demandais juste pourquoi? Si tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire est vrai, qu'est-ce que cela a à avoir avec moi? Est-ce là l'origine de cette ressemblance douteuse qui me lie à mon ancêtre?

''Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me dire ça maintenant?'' demandais-je.

''Comme je te l'ai dit: tu devrais être la première personne à connaître la vérité. J'ai été égoïste car je voulais juste te protéger...''

''Me protéger de quoi?! De quoi maman?'' m'exclamais-je.

Elle fit un soupir.

''De toi, ma chérie, de toi.'' déclara-t-elle. ''Si tu savais de quoi tu es capable, si tu savais tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour toi car je ne voulais pas te perdre.''

''Tu me fais peur maman? De quelles sacrifices parles-tu?'' demandais-je en m'essayant dans l'escalier.

''Je vais t'avouer quelque chose qui va certainement te changer la vie, ou tout ce que tu as pu apprendre jusque là...''

Je lui fis un signe de tête qui signifiait que je suis toute ouïe à ce qu'elle allait me révéler.

''Tu me posais énormément de question sur ta ressemblance avec Ophélia. Alors je vais te dire quelque chose à propos de cela: tu es ce qu'on appelle un sosie...''

Je l'avais remarqué mais, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment et pourquoi?

''...tu es le sosie d'Ophélia mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Chérie tu as tout ce qui va avec!''

''Hein? Comment ça tout ce qui va avec?'' demandais-je, confuse.

''Ophélia a reçu le pouvoir des quatre éléments: eau, feu, air et terre...'' dit-elle comme pour m'éclairer sur la chose.

J'ouvris alors de gros yeux, me rendant compte de la chose et ma mère baissa la tête.

''Donc...donc tu veux dire que moi aussi j'ai le pouvoir des quatre? Mais pourquoi je ne ressens que le pouvoir du feu alors?''

''Tu as toujours eu le pouvoir des quatre en toi Emma. C'est juste que le feu a été le premier à se manifester car c'est ton essence même. Tu viens juste de les acquérir c'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas encore les ressentir mais avec un peu d'entraînement tu peux y arriver!'' avoua-t-elle.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. C'était cela que tu me cachais tout ce temps?! Alors que je devrais être l'une des principales concernées dans toute cette affaire!'' hurlais-je.

Je lui donnais un dernier regard et montais dans les escaliers dans le but d'aller dans ma chambre.

''Si tu ne m'écoutes pas jusqu'à la fin, tu vas mettre tout le monde en danger'' s'exclama d'un coup ma mère, ce qui me fit arrêter instantanément.

''Excuses-moi...'' fis-je, je commençais à me demander si ma mère n'avait pas perdu la tête.

''Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie Emma, et il faut apprendre à vivre avec! Je sais que c'est dur s'assimiler tout cela d'un coup mais tu vas faire face à beaucoup pire...ce que je veux dire est qu'il n'y a pas que des gentils en ce monde...'' elle fit une pause et monta vers moi. ''...Ophélia est la première fille de la nature a avoir vu le portail des éléments ouvert et tu seras la dernière...il n'y a pas d'autres choix: tu devras rendre tes dons.''

J'éclatai de rire à ses paroles, je devrais discuter avec papa de l'état de santé de maman mais avec son regard aussi sérieux mon rire se tut dans ma gorge. Elle n'était pas sérieuse quand même? Moi, qui me plaignait qu'elle me cachait des choses, j'aimerais autant ne pas être au courant. Je crois maintenant avoir compris à quoi servent les colonnes de lumière: c'est une possibilité pour moi de rendre ce don. D'après ce que vient de dire ma mère : _**« il n'y a pas que des gentils en ce monde... »**_, il se pourrait peut-être que quelqu'un soit après moi et mon pouvoir. En tout cas, il est hors de question que je rende mon don!

''Tu sais quoi?'' dis-je. ''Je vais aller prendre un bon bain et aller dormir, cette discussion m'a épuisé!''

Ma mère ne dit rien et me laissa passer. Il n'y a qu'un seul point dont on n'a pas reparlé: qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par _**mettre tout le monde en danger?**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durant le reste du week-end, nous n'avions plus reparler de cela. Peut-être qu'elle attendait que je digère tout cela. Je souhaitais être une fille normale mais j'avais changé d'avis, et maintenant que je savais que je pouvais tout contrôler, je voulais garder ce pouvoir plus que tout. Ce que je pouvais dire à l'instant était que l'ambiance à la maison s'est un peu changée entre maman et moi. Si bien que papa et Ash l'avaient remarqué, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle mon père tenait absolument à avoir une de ses célèbres discussions dans la voiture alors que j'étais en retard pour mon premier cours.

''Ce lycée peut attendre non?'' fit-il en soupirant.

''Même si ça fait presque un mois que je suis ici, je ne veux pas me faire remarquer tout de suite en ratant les cours.'' répondis-je. ''De toute façon, sans te vexer, cela concerne maman et moi!''

''S'il te plaît, ne sois pas dure envers ta mère. La connaissant, elle a du avoir une raison et je pense qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle semblait être le mieux.''

Je ne dis rien et sortit de la voiture tandis que mon père soupirait. Avant de partir en cours, je me retournai une dernière fois et le regardai par la vitre.

''Tu nous as toujours dit que c'est sur la confiance qu'est basé une relation durable. Si ma mère ne me fait pas confiance, alors je ne vois pas quelle relation il pourrait exister entre nous.''

Je vis un éclair de tristesse passé sur le visage de papa, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était car cela me faisait mal aussi.

''Il faut vraiment que j'y aille!'' dis-je avec un mince sourire. ''Je t'aime!''

''Moi aussi, fais attention ma chérie. Je viendrais vous prendre ce soir.''

Je lui fis un signe de la main alors qu'il s'en alla. J'ajustai mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'entrée lorsqu'une voix me stoppa net.

''Tu devrais être moins directe avec ton père, il avait l'air très...mal.''

''Tu m'espionnes maintenant?'' demandais-je en croisant les bras.

Damon fit un sourire en coin, puis s'avança vers moi.

''Je passais juste par là lorsque je me suis dit: Eh si j'allais voir ma nouvelle amie Emma?''

Je plissai les yeux à sa phrase, il rigolait bien sûr?

''Qu'une chose soit sûre Salvatore: tu n'es pas mon ami...'' fis-je. ''...tu n'as pas tous les critères pour faire parti de ma liste perso, et si je te revois m'espionner je te jure que ça va faire mal.''

''Je me demande ce que mon frère te trouves!'' dit-il alors que je m'en allais.

Je serrai les poings et me retournai avec un sourire hypocrite.

''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me trouve...'' dis-je en haussant les épaules. ''...mais moi en tout cas, je sais ce que je lui trouve et c'est pour ça que je l'aime.''

Je le plantai là et rentrai alors que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Avais-je vraiment avoué ouvertement que j'étais amoureuse de Stefan? Je pense que ça a surpris Damon plus que moi en tout cas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stefan n'était pas venue en cours ce matin, ce qui m'avait rendu un peu triste. Je passai alors la pause avec Bonnie, Caroline et Elena. Je me demandais si elles savaient que j'avais passé la soirée avec Stefan, au petit regard de Caroline j'en eu vaguement le doute. Heureusement que je pouvais contenir mes émotions...euh à part tout à l'heure avec Damon lorsque je lui ai balancé que j'étais amoureuse de son frère. À sa tête il a du sûrement aller le répéter juste pour se marrer.

''Hein Emma?'' fit la voix d'Elena.

''Excuses-moi!'' dis-je en revenant à moi.

''Il y aura une soirée à thème dans deux semaines et on se demandait si tu voulais faire les boutiques avec nous.'' dit Bonnie.

''C'est en quel honneur?'' m'exclamais-je ahurie.

''Le thème ce sont les contes de fée, de plus c'est l'avant-dernier bal!'' s'exclama Caroline. ''Le dernier est le bal de fin d'année, qu'il ne faudrait pas rater d'ailleurs...'' continua-t-elle.

'' On va bien s'amuser!'' dit Elena. ''On va être de vraies princesses!''

''D'accord, ça pourrait être marrant!'' répondis-je.

Nous finîmes notre repas et je décidai d'aller aux toilettes pour me pomponner. Elena décida de m'accompagner. Arrivées, je me regardai dans le miroir, arrangeai mes cheveux puis examinai si j'avais encore du gloss sur mes lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Elena se remettre du mascara. Un silence s'installa entre nous, je n'arrivais pas encore à digérer le fait qu'elle soit l'ex de Stefan et je pense qu'elle doit se sentir un peu gênée aussi. Je la trouve sympa cette fille, mais je n'arriverai pas à me confier vraiment à elle. Mais je pense que vous auriez fait exactement la même chose non? En tout cas, c'est mon opinion.

''Tu sais...'' fit-elle. ''...je pense que tu es la fille qu'il fallait pour Stefan!''

Elle est du genre directe cette fille.

''Comment ça?'' demandais-je faisant mine d'être confuse.

Elle fit un sourire et s'avança vers moi.

''Je ne suis pas si bête. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, il a l'air moins malheureux!'' elle fit une pause. ''Je m'en voudrais toujours de l'avoir blessée, mais c'était involontairement. Maintenant je ne veux que son bonheur et je sais que c'est toi la clé pour y accéder. Même si quelque fois, on dirait que tu sembles être dans un autre monde je sais que tu es quelqu'un de gentille et généreuse. Si tu l'aimes alors tu devrais foncer et le lui dire.''

Je fus très touchée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, cela m'ôtait aussi une épine du pied. Je me demandais si j'avais le courage nécessaire pour dire à Stefan que je l'aime. Je l'ai bien dit à Damon je peux bien le dire au principal concerné.

''Merci Elena. Vraiment.'' dit-je souriante.

''Je sais qu'on n'a pas encore dépassé le stade de véritables amies mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on le devienne. Tu peux compter sur moi!''

''D'accord!''

''Oh je dois y aller!'' dit-elle en regardant sa montre. ''Damon m'attend!''

''Ah en parlons de lui, tu peux lui demander de garder ses distances avec moi? Je déteste qu'on m'espionne!'' m'exclamais-je.

''Je vais essayer...''

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Moi, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et sortis à mon tour. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier pour prendre les affaires de mon dernier cours, lorsque je sentis quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air comme un mauvais pressentiment ou peut-être juste une intuition...magique? Je fermais mon casier et en voulant rejoindre les autres, je le vis au bout du couloir. C'était l'inconnu qui m'avait appelé Ophélia la première fois. Ces derniers temps, avec toutes les choses qui se sont passées, j'ai presque oublié le mystérieux inconnu! Je le regardai longuement, puis je décidais de prendre ma chance, alors je me dirigeais vers lui et c'est là qu'il se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il fallait que je lui parle ou plutôt qu'il me parle parce que la dernière fois, j'ai failli me faire dévorer par une créature-que je n'ai plus jamais revue-jusqu'à cet instant.

En arrivant au gymnase, je ne vis personne! Ah il m'avait encore sommé, c'était devenu presque agaçant. Un bruit attira mon attention derrière moi et je le vis à l'angle d'un mur, il était de dos à moi. Je commençais à flipper car un fin brouillard noir l'entourait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, avança vers lui et lança:

''Veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse cher monsieur, mais je crois que j'en ai assez de jouer. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez mais je voudrais sincèrement que vous me disiez ce que vous savez à propos de moi.'' calmement.

Il se retourna vers moi en grognant presque, ce qui me fit reculer de quelques pas.

''Je sais tout à propos de toi ma très chère...'' fit-il en s'avançant vers moi. Le brouillard s'était intensifié autour de lui et bizarrement ses yeux étaient rouges. ''...mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider!''

''Je ne comprends rien! Pourquoi avez-vous parlé des portes alors?''

Il ne répondit pas et, d'un mouvement de main, il me balança par terre. C'est moi qui cherche les ennuies ou ce sont les ennuies qui me trouvent? Euh...pour l'instant je ne sais pas. Moi, qui voulais retrouver cet homme pour m'aider et bien il m'a retrouvé pour me faire du mal!

''Je pense que tu sais à quoi servent ces portes n'est-ce pas?''

Je dis oui de la tête en essayant de me relever mais je me retrouvais à terre encore une fois.

''Je croyais que vous étiez des gentils...''murmurais-je.

Il éclata de rire et tout à coup il se mit à se convulsionner, le brouillard l'entourait entièrement. Le brouillard dissipé, je me levais et me mit à courir car ce n'était plus l'homme que je voyais mais la créature qui m'avait poursuivit l'autre fois. C'était une grosse silhouette entièrement faite de poils noirs, on pouvait juste voir ses immenses yeux rouges. Alors que j'atteignis la porte, je n'eus pas le temps de l'ouvrir car elle m'avait agripper la jambe droite, plantant ses griffes dans ma chair. Je n'eus pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Je me concentrais un peu et sa jambe prit feu instantanément mais il ne lâcha pas prise. C'était pas assez puissant, mais la douleur m'empêcher de vraiment me concentrer. Il retira alors ses griffes et se pencha vers moi avec ses yeux rouges grands ouverts.

''Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordres de te tuer mais de te faire passer le message!'' s'exclama-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sur ces mots, il disparut d'un coup dans une explosion. Je vis la blessure qu'il a faite se refermer, alors j'avais vraiment la capacité de régénérer. Par contre, même si la blessure était partie, je me sentais comme épuisée. Je m'appuyais contre le mur pour me relever mais en essayant d'ouvrir la porte je basculais en arrière et je sentis que quelqu'un me rattrapai.

''Décidément, je crois que je vais devoir être tout le temps derrière toi!'' souffla une voix moqueuse à mon oreille.

Je me retournais vivement pour voir Kol avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Le dixième chapitre est terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Dsl pour les fautes qui m'ont échappé xD. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire. **

**Voilà à plus! Bisou, bisou...Stella**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XI

Bonne lecture! Un chapitre qui se termine sur une fin...

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''J'attends des remerciements!'' s'exclama Kol.

Je retournais, les mains sur les hanches et lui lançai mon plus beau regard noir.

''Des remerciements?'' fis-je étonnée. ''Je pense que si tu étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tôt, je te les aurais donner tes remerciements, idiot!''

''Désolé mais j'ai été retardé par ça...'' fit-il en me montrant le bas de son jeans qui était déchiré. ''...au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est liés et je ressens les blessures qu'on t'infliges.''

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à marcher. Malheureusement le psycho de vampire me suivit et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

''Le lycée est de l'autre côté...juste au cas où!'' me dit-il.

Je me retirais de son étreinte et continuais de marcher. Je n'avais plus le cœur de continuer les cours là, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de découvrir qui en a après moi. Bonnie est une sorcière, certes, mais je ne veux pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire. Et Kol alors? On va dire que ce crétin est un dommage collatéral, c'est un vampire donc il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Un vampire...

''Dis moi Kol quel âge as-tu?'' dis-je vivement ce qui le fit sursauter.

''Plus de mille ans...'' fit-il. ''...Pourquoi cette question?''

Je fus assez surprise de son âge, il était assez conservé pour son âge. OK, je m'égare.

''En mille ans t'as eu le temps de parcourir le monde et de découvrir d'autres cultures!'' répondis-je. ''Donc, au cours de tes interminables voyages, tu n'avais jamais vu des choses comme ça?'' désignais-je en montrant son poignet. ''Tu n'as jamais croisé la route de personnes dotés de pouvoirs magiques autre que les sorcières.''

''Je t'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de truc, mais tu sais j'ai passé la plupart du temps dans une boite. En plus, je ne m'intéressais pas à ce genre de truc.'' dit-il. ''Ah mais...''

Je l'interrogeai du regard et il me fit un grand sourire.

''Et si nous allions voir Klaus...?''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C'était la deuxième fois que je mettais les pieds au manoir Mikaelson. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais plus y retourner pas que pour l'incident mais par le fait que Rebekah vivait ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance aux méthodes de Kol mais si il semblait que Klaus pourrait détenir des informations sur la lignée d'Ophélia et bien, je suis partante. J'avais juste fait juré à Kol de ne pas révéler le petit secret qui nous lie, mais Kol reste...Kol.

La grande maison était très bien décorée avec ces quelques tableaux que je voyais sur les murs, je me devais de l'avouer: ils ont de très bons goûts...normal ce sont des vampires! En ce moment, j'attendais Kol qui parlait avec Klaus dans l'autre pièce. Le jeune homme, en apparence, m'avait dit que Klaus tenait particulièrement à ses livres et recherches anciens. Lorsque je les vis arriver au salon, je me levais.

''Donc je répète ma question? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à fouiller dans ma bibliothèque personnelle?'' demanda Klaus avec un verre à la main.

Je plissai mon nez de dégoût car c'était du sang qui se trouvait dedans.

''C'est pour moi.'' fis-je répondant à la question.

Il se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?'' fit-il à l'intention de Kol. ''Je n'ai pas ressenti sa présence.''

Le petit frère se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire. Klaus s'approcha et me fit un baisemain, ce qui me fit rougir un peu.

''Emma c'est ça?'' demanda-t-il. ''Je croyais qu'entre vous deux ça n'allait pas...''

''C'est pour ça qu'on est là, je l'aide comme signe d'excuse.'' intervint Kol.

''J'aimerais vraiment savoir si vous avez des ouvrages datant de plus de mille ans, vu que vous êtes un...vieux vampire!'' dis-je. ''C'est vraiment très important!''

''Allez Nik!'' implora son frère avec une tête de chien battu.

Le dit Nik regarda son frère et souffla un bon coup avant d'accepter. Il nous prévint quand même qu'il ne détenait pas tout sur tout donc cela allait être un peu compliqué. Il nous emmena vers sa bibliothèque, qui était assez grande et nous montra ces plus vieilles recherches. Puis il nous dit qu'il allait devoir nous laisser pour une urgence, et me laissa avec Kol. J'effleurai de mes doigts tous ces vieux ouvrages qui sentaient le renfermé et dont la couverture était abîmée. Je vis du coin de l'œil Kol qui était assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées sur la table et qui me regardait.

''Tu vas rester là à me regarder bêtement ou ta vas venir m'aider?'' fis-je agacée.

''Je t'ai déjà aidé avec Nik, ne me dis pas que tu veux que je t'aide à chercher encore. Hors de question que je touche ces vieux trucs! Si je reste là c'est parce que mon frère m'a dit de garder un œil sur toi.'' répondit-il. ''Il est parano ce mec...''

''Si tu ne m'aides pas, tu ne trouveras rien sur le lien qui nous unit.''

''C'est de ta faute, tu as utilisé ce truc contre moi...''

''C'était de la pure défense, tu allais me vider de mon sang!'' m'exclamais-je.

''Qui sent toujours aussi bon en passant.''

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me concentrais sur ma recherche.

''Tu ne m'avais jamais dit comment tu détenais ce super pouvoir.'' dit Kol alors que je feuilletais un ouvrage qui parlait des doubles, des sosies.

Je soupirai et regardai le vampire. J'avais envie de me confier à quelqu'un et même si c'était un vampire psychopathe qui avait essayé de me tuer, il faisait parfaitement l'affaire. De plus, quelque chose me poussait à avoir confiance en lui...Était-ce à cause du lien?

''Il y a mille ans mon ancêtre a reçu un pouvoir très spécial, ne me demandes pas comment car je ne le sais pas...''

Je posai le livre sur l'étagère et m'appuyai contre celle-ci.

''Elle avait reçu le total contrôle des éléments: eau, air, terre et feu! Ensuite, toutes les premières filles de la lignée de mon ancêtre recevaient le pouvoir d'un des quatre éléments...ma mère avait reçu le pouvoir de l'eau!''

''Toi, c'est le feu alors!'' s'exclama un Kol très intéressé.

''Attends tu crois ce que je te raconte? Je croyais que tu allais rigoler mais non!'' fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

''Après ce que j'ai eu a subir après la fête de ma sœur, je ne peux que te croire.''

''Bref, donc oui je contrôle le feu mais je croyais que c'était mon seul pouvoir. Pas plus tard qu'hier, ma mère m'a avoué que j'ai reçu le pouvoir des quatre éléments comme Ophélia mon ancêtre et il se trouve que je suis la parfaite copie d'Ophélia...'' fis-je. ''Un double quoi!'' dis-je face à l'expression ahurie de Kol. ''Bon, je crois que j'en ai assez dit! Au boulot maintenant.''

''Une minute donc tu es un sosie?''

''Je viens juste de te le dire crétin.'' répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas que toi!'' fit Kol en ignorant mon insulte. ''Il se trouve que Elena Gilbert est un sosie elle aussi!''

''Hein?'' fis-je confuse.

''C'est le sosie d'une fille qui s'appelait Katherine Pierce, de son vrai nom Katerina Petrova et cette fille est aussi un vampire maintenant.'' répondit mon interlocuteur. ''Eh tu sais la meilleure c'est que tout comme Katherine, Elena jonglait entre les deux frère Salvatore.'' continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que ces paroles me faisaient mal. Donc, Stefan et Damon seraient tombés amoureux d'Elena car elle ressemblait à Katherine? Kol semblait remarquer mon regard triste et me demanda si tout allait bien, je hochais la tête avec un mince sourire.

''Bon il faut vraiment que je trouve d'autres informations sur les filles de la nature!'' dis-je.

''T'as dit quoi là?''

''Les filles de la nature! C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce qui possèdent ce genre de don, désolée je n'avais pas précisé!''

Il hocha la tête et je continuais de chercher mais malheureusement je ne trouvais rien. Par contre, au cours de mes recherches je trouvais des choses très intéressantes comme des livres sur les loups-garous ou bien des légendes aztèques. Je devrais peut-être demander à Klaus l'autorisation de me prêter quelques uns de ces ouvrages remplis de savoir.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'as attaqué au gymnase?'' demanda Kol cassant le silence entre nous.

''Je ne sais pas mais je pense que c'est la même créature dont Seth t'as parlé l'autre fois, en parlant de lui j'ai besoin de le contacter il faut que je lui parle.'' répondis-je. ''Tu aurais vu quelque chose par hasard?''

''Non mais j'ai bien senti la blessure qu'elle t'avait infligé, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Avant que toi et ta famille arrive ici, il ne sait rien passer de tel.''

''Insinuerais-tu que si il arriverait quelque chose qui est lié à moi, j'en serais responsable?'' demandais-je. Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. ''Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point...'' murmurais-je.

Mon regard se dirigea vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et, j'écarquillai les yeux.

''Merde faut que je retournes au lycée, mon père vient me chercher!'' m'exclamais-je. ''Je vais devoir y aller! Remercies ton frère même si je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose.''

''Que tu n'as rien trouvé tu veux dire!'' rétorqua Kol avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne dis rien et me dirigeai vers la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, elle se referma brusquement. Kol était appuyé dessus, avec son éternel sourire...ah non là il était plutôt sérieux.

''Un problème?'' fis-je en essayant d'ouvrir la tête.

''Je tenais à m'excuser de t'avoir mordu...''

Est-ce que j'entends des voix ou je viens d'entendre Kol s'excuser auprès de moi?

''Oui, tu as très bien entendu et je ne vais pas le répéter. Tu as l'air d'être cool comme fille, donc imagines si je t'avais tué...mais bref, je m'excuse. J'irais voir Seth bientôt donc si tu veux venir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.'' fit-il un peu rapidement. ''Bon, je vais te déposer.''

Il ouvrit la porte et je lui lançai un sourire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Le fait que je me suis excusé ne veut pas dire que je vais redevenir gentil!'' s'exclama Kol alors que je sortais de sa belle voiture.

''C'est bien noté!'' dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me fit un signe de la main et démarra. Il ne savait même pas, que le fait qu'un vampire, comme lui, ait des regrets est une étape qui mène vers le bien. Mais connaissant Kol, je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il regrette quelque chose. Je pouffai de rire à cette idée. Je m'assis sur un banc pour attendre la fin des cours, et mon père.

''Tu étais où? Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours cet après-midi!'' demanda une voix derrière moi.

C'était la voix de Stefan, ce qui provoqua l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Ainsi il était donc venu en cours. Il s'assit près de moi, sa main très proche de la mienne. J'espère que je ne rougis pas trop.

''J'ai eu un petit problème.'' répondis-je. ''Je suis partie.''

''Puisque tu es là, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle.''

''De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle?'' demandais-je.

''De nous...'' dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

''Ah oui?'' Fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il hocha la tête et prit ma main dans la sienne.

''Je pense que toi aussi tu as remarqué que quelque chose s'est changé entre nous, c'est mon point de vue. '' dit-il.

Là c'était à mon tout de hocher la tête.

''Je vais t'avouer que j'ai été victime de deux relations, dont j'en garde encore les séquelles et je ne veux pas être blessé à nouveau.'' continua-t-il, moi je baissais le regard. ''Mais avec toi c'est autre chose, tu es la personne la plus douce et la plus compréhensive que je connais. Grâce à toi, je me suis libéré complètement d'Elena. À chaque fois que je pense à toi, c'était comme si que mon cœur mort battait de nouveau. Ce que je veux dire est que...juste que...''

''Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris!'' fis-je en le tirant par son col et en l'embrassant.

Je savais qu'il avait du mal à prononcer ses trois mots qui feront mon bonheur, mais je ne veux pas le brusquer. La déclaration qu'il m'avait faite valait plus que ça.

Il répondit à mon baiser, il était tellement doux que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

''Pleures pas...'' murmura-t-il.

''Ce sont des larmes de joie! Je ressens exactement la même chose pour toi, j'allais te le dire.''

Nous nous sourîmes et la sonnerie retentit en même temps que mon père arriva.

''Je vais devoir y aller!'' murmurai-je alors que Stefan me volait un dernier baiser. ''On se voit demain.''

Je me levais.

''Ou ce soir dans ta chambre!'' s'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Après un sourire et un dernier baiser, je rejoignis mon père dans la voiture.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arrivés devant la maison, Ash sortit de la voiture mais mon père me força à rester.

''J'aimerais que tu parles à ta mère, je déteste vous voir fâchées.'' me dit-il.

Je lui fis un sourire tendre.

''D'accord papa. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin, c'était juste toute cette pression...''

''Je te comprends ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas!''

Je lui fis une bise et nous sortîmes de la voiture. En entrant dans la maison, un silence pesant régnait et tout était chamboulé. Il y avait du sang sur le canapé et par terre.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?'' cria mon père. ''Ash?! Claire?!''

''Maman?!'' hurlais-je, au fond de moi je ressentais un très mauvais pressentiment.

Je regardai dans la cuisine, lorsque je me figeais devant la vision qui se déroulait devant moi! Je m'effondrai à terre tellement c'était choquant: ma mère était empalée au mur par une tige de fer, son ventre était ouvert, elle était recouverte de sang et son regard était vide. Ash était devant l'horreur et ne bougeait plus. Je me levais donc pour aller le rejoindre et vis qu'il ne réagissait pas, il avait des larmes aux yeux mais ne parlait pas. Il était en état de choc. Je remarquais que quelque chose était inscrit avec du sang juste au dessus de ma mère:

_**J'espère que tu as compris le message!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voilà le chapitre 11 est terminé. C'est très triste pour Emma et sa famille. Celui qui a fait ça devait être quelqu'un ou...quelque chose d'horrible! J'espère que vous aimez le début d'amitié Kol/Emma et la déclaration de Stefan. Faites-moi part de vos impressions! À plus!**

**Bisou, bisou...Stella**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XII

Le chapitre 12 est enfin là! Bonne lecture!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que j'étais à l'hôpital, en train de veiller sur Ash qui était en état de choc. Les médecins lui avaient administré un sédatif pour l'endormir, car il avait fait une crise de nerf. Mon père était parti avec la police, au commissariat, puisque c'était aussi son métier. J'étais obligée de faire une déposition même si je n'avais rien à déclarer, juste que ma mère était déjà morte lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Dire que je me suis disputée avec elle juste avant ça.

Ash dormait toujours et moi je lui prenais la main. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, je me demande comment il va réagir. Un flot de larmes envahit mes yeux, la souffrance est tellement forte que je les laissais couler. Celui qui a fait ça à ma mère va le regretter, eh oui j'ai bien compris le message. Je suis sûre que c'est cette créature qui l'a attaqué. Kol avait raison lorsqu'il avait dit que je serais à l'origine de bien des problèmes.

''Emma?''

Je me retournais vers la porte et vis Caroline accompagnée de Bonnie. Je lâchais la main de Ash et me dirigeais vers mes deux amies et les pris dans mes bras, mes larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de couler.

''Nous sommes vraiment désolées de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, Emma.'' Fit Bonnie. ''Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...''

''Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute!'' m'exclamais-je en secouant la tête. ''Je me suis disputée avec elle, je n'avais plus confiance en elle. Elle essayait de me protéger!'' continuais-je en m'arrachant à leur étreinte.

''Ne te rends pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé! Tu devras continuer à être forte pour les événements à venir, pour ton frère. On va t'aider!'' murmura Caroline.

''Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient impliquées dans mes affaires!'' dis-je. ''Ma mère en est morte. Cette chose a laissé un message pour moi, donc la prochaine fois qu'elle me trouvera je vais en finir avec elle!''

''Ce sera dangereux pour toi, tu ne peux pas te battre contre celui qui a fait ça.'' rétorqua mon amie blonde.

J'émis un léger ricanement et elles me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.

''Il n'y a pas que toi qui a un petit secret Caroline! Je sais très bien me défendre.''

''Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis?!''

''Emma, s'il te plaît, ne t'engages pas toute seule dans cette bataille!'' s'exclama Bonnie en ignorant Caroline. ''On va t'aider à trouver qui a fait cela!''

Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient mes amies, elles commencèrent vraiment à m'agacer. Elles sont très gentilles mais je ne veux pas les embarquer dans quelque chose où elles se perdront! J'espère que cette créature se montrera de nouveau, je la réduirait en bouillie. Rien quand y pensant une colère immense gronda en moi, si bien que mes pouvoirs s'étaient réveillés.

''Vous devriez y aller...'' murmurais-je en m'asseyant près de mon frère.

''Emma...'' fit Caroline.

''ALLEZ VOUS EN!''

En même temps que j'avais crié, les vitres de la fenêtre se brisèrent en même temps mais les débris se figèrent avant même d'avoir toucher le sol puis elles se remirent en place, les fenêtres furent de nouveau en bon état. Mon regard se porta sur Bonnie, je savais que c'était son œuvre.

''Je suis désolée...'' murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

''On va te laisser un peu seule!'' dit Caroline. ''Il faut que tu digères tout ça.''

Elles me firent chacune une bise et s'en alla. Mon frère commença à bouger et à ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarda longuement avant d'éclater en sanglots, ce qui me fit fondre le cœur. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

''Maman est morte..morte!'' cria-t-il. ''On ne va plus jamais la revoir!''

Je pleurais à mon tour, car c'était la stricte vérité.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Trois jours plus tard...**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que maman est morte, trois jours que papa s'était réfugié dans son travail car il voulait trouver à tout prix l'assassin de maman. J'avais affirmé que ce n'était pas un meurtre normal mais il était entêté. Je n'étais pas retourné à l'école depuis mais Ash voulait y aller pour se changer les idées, au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne voulait plus rester à la maison...vu ce qu'il s'était passé!

L'enterrement de maman s'était déroulé hier mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Caroline, Elena et Bonnie étaient venues ainsi que Stefan. Mais je ne les ai pas vraiment parlé puisque j'étais avec mon frère, essayant de le réconforter. Mon père avait fait un petit discours qui m'a fait me fondre en larmes, Stefan était venu alors me prendre dans ses bras et m'a réconforté.

Papa avait repeint le mur où il y avait du sang et où le message était inscrit mais moi, j'avais toujours ce message en tête. C'était de ma faute si ma mère a été tué et c'est moi qui va réparer ces torts, pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix! Mon père avait aussi enlevé le tableau d'Ophélia car il était dégradé aussi, il y avait du sang aussi.

Depuis hier, j'ai commencé à exploiter tous mes pouvoirs car à l'hôpital j'ai senti le pouvoir de l'air et hier j'ai pu manier l'eau et lui donner une forme. J'avais avancé mais ce n'était pas suffisant, alors il fallait que je vise plus haut, plus loin. J'avais remarqué que mes pouvoirs étaient à leur paroxysme lorsque j'étais dans une situation dangereuse. Le plus dure pour moi ce sera d'utiliser deux pouvoirs en même temps, c'était pour cela que depuis maintenant dix minutes j'étais devant une bougie allumée essayant de combiner l'air et le feu. Si seulement, j'avais trouvé quelque chose chez Klaus qui pouvait m'aider. Hum...il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider!

J'éteignis la bougie et me levait vivement pour aller prendre la carte que Seth m'avait laissé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Manoir des Mikaelson**_

''J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes chez Seth!'' ordonnais-je presque à Kol lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte.

''Tout de suite?'' demanda-t-il en regardant le sac que je portais.

''Oui, je l'ai déjà appelé!'' répondis-je. ''Tu me déposeras et viendras me chercher, ou tu resteras comme tu veux!''

''Je vais chercher mes clés!''

Je hochai la tête et l'attendit à côté de sa voiture. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir mais ce n'était pas Kol mais sa peste de sœur qui vint vers moi. Je soufflais agacée car je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer avec elle.

''Écoutes je te prie d'attendre deux semaines avant de recommencer à m'enquiquiner, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me bagarrer. Mais si tu me cherches vraiment, je pense que je pourrais perdre mon self-control!''

''Idiote!'' s'exclama-t-elle. ''Avant que tu ouvres ta bouche, j'allais te présenter mes condoléances pour ta mère. Même si je suis un vampire, j'ai trouvé cela horrible donc, voilà je suis désolée.''

''D'accord, merci...'' dis-je étonnée.

Kol nous rejoignis et je montais dans sa voiture.

''Je vais rester chez Seth cette nuit...'' dis-je. ''J'ai déjà prévenu mon père.''

''Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire?'' demanda-t-il alors qu'il démarrait.

''Je ne suis pas si bête, il a du déjà trouvé ce que j'étais. Il doit connaître un nombre d'informations, il doit être quelqu'un de magique ou d'extrêmement intelligent! N'est-ce pas?''

''Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il m'a affirmé qu'il était du même genre que les sorciers! Et c'est vrai.''

Il y eu un long silence que je brisai.

''Tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a pas fait de condoléances...'' murmurai-je.

''Étant quelqu'un de très expérimenté, je sais que la mort d'un proche est très douloureux et si on te le rappelle à chaque fois cela va être dure à oublier.''

''Qui est mort?'' fis-je curieuse.

''Mon petit frère Henrik, il y a mille ans de cela...'' répondit Kol.

Je hochais la tête sachant que si je lui disais désolé, il se sentira triste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Entrez miss Emma!'' s'exclama Seth en me laissant passé.

Kol avait décidé de venir me chercher demain car il pensait que ce serait mieux que je reste seule avec Seth.

Je fis un mince sourire à Seth et entrai dans la petite demeure.

''Je savais que vous allez revenir...'' dit-il en me tendant une tasse de thé. ''Je suis désolé pour votre mère.''

''Je sais aussi que vous êtes au courant pour moi!'' répliquais-je en ignorant sa dernière phrase.

''Effectivement tu es la deuxième fille de la nature je vois, la première était une dénommée Maria Watson...'' fit-il avec un sourire.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, alors il avait rencontré...

''...Ma grand-mère?!''

''Une très gentille femme, très intelligente. Mais je connaissais l'existence des filles de la nature, bien avant de l'avoir rencontré. J'ai presque grandi avec ces légendes sur ces êtres de la terre, air, eau ou feu. Dommage que ce soit qu'une personne, de chaque génération, qui possède ce pouvoir exceptionnel.'' répondit-il. ''Je crois que c'est le destin qui t'as conduit à moi, je vais t'aider dans tout ce que tu voudras!''

Je finis ma tasse de thé et la posa sur la petite table, qui se trouvait devant moi.

''La veille de la mort de maman, elle m'avait avoué plein de choses. Elle m'a dit que j'étais le sosie d'Ophélia et m'a parlé des quatre colonnes de lumières...''

''Les portails des éléments...'' murmura-t-il en hochant la tête.

''Elle m'a dit que Ophélia a vu les portails des éléments en premier et que je serais la dernière à les voir. Elle a dit que je devrais rendre mes dons car ça mettrait tout le monde en danger. De plus, j'ai une créature à mes trousses-le même que vous avez vu- et je pense que c'est elle qui a tué ma mère. Ce que je pense aussi est que cette chose est au service d'une personne qui en veut à mes pouvoirs.'' déclarais-je. ''Peut-être que dans ces légendes, vous auriez vu quelque chose au sujet de cela. Si les filles de la nature auraient eu un ennemi...''

''Il y a un parchemin que je n'ai pas pu déchiffrer...'' fit-il en se levant.

Je le vis fouiller dans un gros coffre en poussière et revenir avec un rouleau de parchemin jauni enroulé par une corde rouge.

''Ce parchemin est très spécial car c'est le seule qui n'a pas été rédigé en latin, alors que les autres si!'' dit Seth en l'ouvrant. ''Comme tu peux le voir ce sont un genre de hiéroglyphes, mais j'ai comparé avec les hiéroglyphes égyptiens ou autres mais ça ne correspond pas. Mais avec le dessin, j'ai un peu compris la signification.''

En effet sur le vieux papier étaient dessinés, de chaque angle, les quatre colonnes de lumière, respectivement de couleur bleu, orange, marron et blanc. Au milieu, se trouvait un soleil rouge avec une épée juste au dessous. Le reste de la feuille était couverte de hiéroglyphes bizarres comme l'avait remarqué Seth.

''Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'écriture mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais faire des recherches aussi.'' dis-je en posant la feuille sur le côté. ''Je pense également que vous savez quelque chose à propos du lien qui m'unit à Kol n'est-ce pas?''

Il hocha la tête lentement.

''Ça n'a rien à voir avec un « sort de maternité » ou de protection, mais ça rapproche des deux. Je ne sais pas grand chose là-dessus, mais je sais que tu peux le briser ou le renforcer selon ton choix!''

''Comment ça?'' demandais-je, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

''On ne choisit pas le sujet avec qui on va être lié, cela peut tomber sur n'importe qui. Mais c'est la première fois, que je vois un lien avec un vampire.'' répondit-il. ''Dans ton cas, je pense que tu vas vouloir briser le lien avec Kol, il n'est pas très sympathique comme vampire si?!'' dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je secouais la tête.

''Mais ne t'inquiètes pas...'' dit Seth. ''...je ne pense pas que tu mourras si Kol viendrait à mourir ou vice versa.''

''On verra ça plus tard, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez avec mes pouvoirs...''

''Voilà mon domaine préféré!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Je n'y arrive pas!'' me plaignis-je pour la millième fois.

Seth émit un léger ricanement et entreprit de me dire:

''C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez vidé ta tête. Focalises toi que sur ce que tu veux faire, mets-y plus de volonté.''

Il m'avait fait travailler sur chacun des mes pouvoirs, d'abord le feu que je maîtrisais bien puis l'air, ensuite l'eau et pour finir la terre. Cela avait prit une bonne partie de la nuit et j'étais sale et carrément en sueur. Mon « mentor » avait insisté pour que je me repose mais je veux avoir un plein contrôle de mes pouvoirs. En ce moment, je travaillais sur l'eau et le feu: l'exercice consistait à faire une mini tornade d'eau et faire passer une flamme dedans. C'était extrêmement dur car à chaque fois que je pensais y arriver, j'échouais tristement.

''Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire!''

Mon regard se porta sur le verre d'eau puis tout à coup, celle-ci s'agita et un filet d'eau commença à sortir puis tournoyant sur elle-même pour finir par faire un tourbillon d'eau. Tout en me concentrant sur l'eau, j'allumais la bougie qui était à coté d'un seul battement de cils et la flamme se détacha pour finir par flotter dans l'air. Ma tornade d'eau commença à vaciller mais ne désintégra pour autant, la flamme était au dessus de la colonne et elle commença à descendre lentement dans le tourbillon. Puis sans le vouloir la tornade prit une couleur orange-bleu signe que le feu et l'eau se sont combinés. Enfin, elle se désintégra.

''Tu y es arrivée, je suis content pour toi. Grâce à cela tu vas pouvoir augmenter ta puissance!'' entendis-je la voix de Seth au loin. ''Emma?''

Je ne répondis pas car je commençais à m'endormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Tout c'est bien passer avec Seth?'' demanda Kol.

Il était arrivé tôt pour venir me prendre, heureusement que j'étais déjà réveillée.

''Oui, j'étais sûre qu'il savait quelque chose sur moi! Il m'a tout dit, tout ce qu'il savait. Maintenant, j'y vois plus clair!''

Il se gara devant chez moi et je sortis de la voiture.

''Merci! On se voit plus tard...''

Il fit un signe de la main et s'en alla. En entrant chez moi, je n'entendis rien et ne vis rien puisqu'il faisait sombre. Je déposais mon sac dans le canapé et appelai:

''Papa?! Ash?!''

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup et des confettis arrivèrent de nulle part.

''JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voilà le douzième chapitre fini! J'espère qu'il a répondu à vos questions que vous posez. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup moins triste car ce sera l'anniversaire d'Emma et le début du Klaroline... pour vous les fans qui ont attendu et attendu xD!**

**À plus,**

**Bisou, bisou...Stella**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIII

Le chapitre 13 est là! Je vous ai promis du Klaroline dans ce chapitre et je me suis dit que du point de vue d'Emma, ça va être dur enfin pour moi. Donc à partir de ce chapitre, je vais alterner les points de vue d'Emma et de Caroline, pas tout le temps mais bon. **Caroline est ma deuxième favorite de TVD, la première étant Bonnie**. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas! Dans la suite que j'ai prévu, ce sera un pont de vue externe omniscient...vous saurez pourquoi à la fin de cette histoire. ^^

**Autre remarque: je sais qu'aux États-Unis, on est majeur à 21 ans mais comme c'est une fic on va faire comme si on est majeur à 18 ans ^^ **

Bon, j'arrête de blablater...BONNE LECTURE!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PDV EMMA**

Je regardais, hébétée, mon père et mon frère qui me lançaient des confettis avec un grand sourire. Puis je me rappelais soudainement de la date d'aujourd'hui: samedi 9 mars 2013 mais c'était mon anniversaire! Comment j'avais pu oublier mon propre anniversaire? _C'est à cause des événements qui se sont passées!_

''Emma? Chérie, tu vas bien?'' fit mon père en me secouant légèrement.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et hochai la tête.

''Oui, c'est juste que j'avais oublié que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui!''

''Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été éprouvantes pour nous!'' s'exclama Ash. ''Mais aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, tu es la star de cette journée et tu vas nous faire le plaisir de sourire!''

Je fis alors un grand sourire et les prit dans mes bras, les remerciant d'être là pour moi...alors que moi, je n'étais jamais là pour eux. Je vis mon père partir vers la cuisine et revenir avec un gâteau et une bougie-en forme de 18- allumée. Ash sortit un faux diadème de son dos et le posa sur ma tête, je fis une grimace.

''Tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui ma chérie, c'est un nouveau départ pour toi.'' dit mon père en allumant la bougie. ''Fermes les yeux et fais-moi ce vœu''

''Vraiment?'' demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je ne croyais pas beaucoup à ces histoires de vœux, mais je décidais d'en faire un quand même. Je fermais alors les yeux et inspirai un bon coup. _Je souhaite que mon père et mon frère soient protégés, et que maman repose en paix. _J'ouvris les yeux puis soufflai sur la bougie qui s'éteignit.

''J'espère que tu n'as pas gaspillé ton vœu dans des bêtises...'' murmura Ash en me tendant un petit paquet emballé.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas crétin!'' m'exclamais-je en roulant des yeux. ''Merci pour ce cadeau!'' fis-je en grimaçant.

''On l'a trouvé dans un petit magasin d'antiquité et ce serait un crime si on ne l'avait pas acheter.'' dit mon père. ''On a tout de suite penser à toi.''

Je leur fis un sourire et ouvrit le paquet, qui contenait une petite boite en bois. Je l'ouvris et découvris ce qu'elle contenait: c'était bracelet mais pas n'importe lequel, il avait l'air ancien et moi j'avais un petit faible pour ce qui vient de l'ancien! Il était en or et sur le support étaient incrustées quatre perles de couleur différente: blanc, orange, marron et bleu...quel drôle de coïncidence.

''Vous êtes surs d'avoir trouvé ça tout seul?'' demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils hochèrent la tête et je remis le bijou dans son coffre d'origine. Cela ferait un parfait accessoire pour la robe que je m'achèterais pour le bal, qui se déroulera dans quelques temps.

''Oh j'avais oublié, plus tôt ce matin une de tes amies: Bonnie? Bref, t'as appelé pour t'inviter à une virée shopping cette après-midi!'' s'exclama mon père. ''Il faut que tu la rappelles!''

Je déposais mon cadeau sur la table et prit le téléphone.

« ''Bonnie c'est moi, Emma! Toujours partante pour cette virée shopping?''

**''Ah j'ai oublié de rappeler pour qu'on annule. En faite, il c'est passé un problème.'' dit mon amie. ''Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.''**

''Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?''

**''C'est Caroline, elle a été mordu par un loup-garou et comme je te l'avais dit c'est mortel pour un vampire!''**

''Oh non et comment elle va?''

**''Le problème est que le sang de Klaus est le seul remède contre ce fléau mais monsieur-suite à un problème avec Caroline-ne veut plus avoir à faire avec elle. Caroline tient le coup, je suis restée à ses côtés. Elena et Damon sont partis un week-end et Stefan, lui, est parti supplier Klaus. Je suis seule au manoir Salvatore.''**

''Tu sais quoi Bonnie? Caroline va être sauvé, je vais de ce pas allez voir Klaus!''

**''Tu ne sais pas, il est un peu...lunatique!''**

''Fais-moi confiance, prends soin de Caroline.'' »

Je raccrochais ensuite, puis pris ma veste. Lunatique ou pas, Klaus allait guérir Caroline.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après un ''bras de fer'' avec mon père pour qu'il me laisse sortir, il disait que je sortais trop, j'appelais un taxi qui me déposa devant le manoir Mikaelson. Au moment où j'allais frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur Rebekah.

''Si tu es venue toi aussi pour l'aide de mon frère, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Stefan essaie de le convaincre depuis toute à l'heure!''

''Mais je ne suis pas Stefan, moi! Caroline sera guérie, je le sais.'' dis-je. ''Je peux entrer?''

Elle hocha la tête et me laissa passer. C'est drôle mais depuis quelque temps, elle était normale avec moi, elle ne me bousculait plus. Faut que j'en tape deux mots à Kol. En entrant dans le salon, Stefan et Klaus, qui étaient dans une sérieuse discussion, s'arrêtèrent en me voyant.

''Emma? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' demanda Stefan.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

''Qu'est-ce que je fais là?!'' m'exclamais-je. ''Je suis venue sauver une amie!'' continuais-je en regardant Klaus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PDV CAROLINE** ( enfin!;) )

J'étais allongée sur le lit de Stefan, Bonnie essayait de me rassurer depuis maintenant une heure, et j'étais très reconnaissante envers elle. En allant chasser dans la forêt avec Stefan, on s'est fait attaqués par un loup-garou et celui-ci m'a mordu. Il était sorti de nulle part et juste après m'avoir mordu, il s'était volatilisé.

''Bonnie, je vais mourir...mourir.'' murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

La morsure était douloureuse, atroce! Tout ce que je voulais était de dormir pour oublier cette souffrance.

''Care gardes tes yeux ouverts!'' s'exclama Bonnie, en me prenant la main. ''Klaus viendra te sauver, j'en suis sûre.''

Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face Klaus ne vas pas venir me donner son sang, pas après la dispute qu'on a eu hier. De plus, le sujet de la dispute était idiote! J'avais un peu honte de me l'avouer mais il avait raison sur quelques points: par exemple le fait qu'on fasse appelle à lui par intérêt...comme maintenant. Après avoir rompu avec Tyler, qui s'en est allé loin, Klaus s'est montré de plus en plus _insistant _auprès de moi. Il m'offrait de plus en plus ses magnifiques peintures et des bijoux. Il m'avait même envoyé une invitation à dîner que j'ai décliné, car j'avais peur...Oui, peur de ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour lui, je faisais tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je le déteste et vice versa, je pense que cela à marcher. Même si mon esprit commençait à partir j'entendais toujours ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et entendit la voix de Stefan et Emma...Emma?! Que faisait-elle ici? Mais j'arrivais à ouvrir les yeux lorsque j'entendis ma nouvelle amie dire:

''Vas-y Klaus sauves-là!''

Je vis son regard sur moi, et à ma grande surprise il avait l'air de regretter. En surmontant ma douleur, je réussis à lui faire un sourire et mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Stefan, Bonnie et Emma sortirent de la pièce, me laissant seul avec lui.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?'' murmurais-je difficilement.

''C'est sans importance, je peux juste te dire que ta copine Emma s'est montré très convaincante. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des amies comme elle, qui serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi.'' dit-il en souriant.

Je le vis mordre dans son poignet, qu'il approcha vers moi et moi je commençais à boire le sang qui s'écoulait. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler, je m'en fichais de perdre le contrôle devant lui. Je sentis la blessure se refermer et il ôta son poignet.

''Merci Klaus.'' dis-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

''De rien, _**love...**_''

''Attends!'' m'exclamais-je.

Il se retourna, avec un air curieux sur le visage.

''J'accepte de dîner avec toi.''

Il s'approcha de moi, dégagea mes cheveux et me fit un bisou tendre sur le front. Il me lança un dernier sourire.

''Reposes toi!''

Il s'en alla ensuite. Quant à moi, je savais plus où j'en étais avec mes sentiments.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PDV Emma**

''Emma comment as-tu fait pour le convaincre aussi vite?'' demanda Bonnie, curieuse.

Le problème était que moi non plus je ne le sais pas, j'avais juste balancé deux trois trucs au visage de Klaus et puis il avait changé d'avis. Mon amie m'avait dit que Klaus était quelqu'un de dangereux, qu'il avait commis des atrocités et qu'il était égoïste. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais que Klaus était quelqu'un de sensible, d'après ses tableaux que j'avais vu au manoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il est égoïste mais seul, mais ce dont j'en suis sûre est que Klaus semblait aimer Caroline. Même si les indices manquaient, je pouvais le voir face à l'attitude de Care en face de lui car mon amie aussi semblait appréciait le vampire. J'avoue qu'il est très mignon et plutôt sexy comme vampire!

''Disons qu'Emma a su trouver les mots!'' sourit Stefan en me prenant la main.

Je rougissais devant Bonnie qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage

''Enfin c'est pas trop tôt vous deux!'' dit-elle, ce qui me fait rougir encore plus.

''Oh s'il te plaît...''murmurais-je.

Stefan serra plus fort ma main, je lui fis un sourire.

''Ben quoi? Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, vous allez bien ensemble!'' s'exclama-t-elle, un brin excitée.

''Eh bien merci Bonnie!'' dit Stefan.

''Je sais où est la sortie!' s'exclama une voix derrière nous.

C'était Klaus qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte qui claqua ensuite. Je lâchais la main de Stefan et ouvrit la porte pour suivre Klaus.

''Attendez!''

Il s'arrêta et se revint vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

''Merci pour Caroline...et encore désolée pour m'être un peu emporter contre vous.'' dis-je un peu gênée!

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu avais raison sur quelques points!'' dit-il.

''Oui mais même.'' dis-je en mordant la lèvre. ''Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé avec Caroline.'' fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je n'attendis pas sa réaction et entrai. À peine eus-je le temps de faire un pas que Stefan m'avait déjà voler un baiser.

''Bonne anniversaire Emma!'' murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Oui, je sais que ce chapitre est court, j'en suis désolée xD**

**J'espère que j'étais pas trop OOC avec Caroline, et que ce début du Klaroline vous convient. **

**Bref...Le prochain chapitre sera réservé rien qu'à l'anniversaire de Emma... En attendant laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre s'il vous plaît**

**Bisou, bisou..., Stella**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XIV

Le chapitre 14 est enfin publié. Ce chapitre est important pour la suite, Emma avoue son petit secret. Mais c'est aussi le chapitre spécial anniversaire! ;) Bonne lecture!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PDV Emma**

_**« Joyeuse anniversaire! »**_

''Comment as-tu su?'' demandais-je, intriguée.

''C'est Bonnie. En faite, ce matin lorsqu'elle a appelé chez toi ton père lui a dit!'' répondit Stefan.

La concernée se leva et nous rejoignit.

''Et l'aprèm shopping c'était une ruse! On voulait te faire une fête mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Caroline, on a préféré le repousser.'' fit Bonnie. ''Mais ne t'en fait pas, on va le fêter ton anniversaire. On attend juste que Care se rétablisse vite!''

C'était moi ou Bonnie cachait quelque chose, elle avait un air conspirateur. Stefan, lui, me serrait dans ses bras et en ce moment même, j'avais l'impression d'être loin de ce que je suis réellement. En parlant de Stefan, certes il m'avait fait une déclaration et moi aussi, mais on était pas officiellement ensemble. Cela me gêne un peu, mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra car je ne veux pas le brusquer d'avantage. J'avais maintenant ma place dans cette ville, ville que je voulais quitter plus que tout avant. Maintenant que j'étais entourée par des amis, je me sentais bien mais pas totalement. Je me sentirais totalement bien lorsque j'en aurais fini avec cette histoire, lorsque j'aurais venger ma mère. Cela allait être dur mais il fallait que j'y arrive. De plus, j'avais dit de ne pas mêler mes amis dans cette histoire, mais si le monstre remontrait le bout de son nez, il pourrait s'en prendre à eux. J'ai confiance en eux, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me trahir à la dernière minute, moi je ne les ai jamais trahis!

J'étais dans le canapé en train de parler à mes deux amis, lorsque Caroline fit son apparition et elle avait l'air d'être en pleine forme. Bonnie lui tendit une poche de sang, ce qui me dégoûta un peu et elle le but. Puis, elle vint vers moi et me fit un câlin tout en me remerciant.

''Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Klaus, mais merci! Tu es vraiment une bonne amie.''

''Je serais toujours là pour chacun d'entre vous.'' fis-je en lui rendant son étreinte. ''Et c'est pour cela que je voudrais vous avouer quelque chose à propos de moi''

Je vis au regard de Bonnie, qu'elle avait compris ce que j'allais dire. Elle était l'une des premières personnes à connaître quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas toute la vérité. Je remarquais que j'avais capté l'attention de tout le monde, car ils me regardèrent intrigués, enfin tous sauf Bonnie. J'inspirais un bon coup, prenant en compte le fait que j'allais faire une révélation qui allait changer des choses. Je ne voulais pas leur dire pour les protéger, mais si je ne leur dis rien ils seront plus en danger. La présence de Stefan me donnait du courage et du réconfort.

''On t'écoute!'' m'encouragea Bonnie.

Je soufflais, me préparant pour le speech que j'allais faire.

''Je sais que ces derniers temps, enfin depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai dû paraître étrange et mystérieuse...''

''Mais non!'' s'exclama Caroline.

Je la regardais, avec un sourcil levé et un sourire disant: Avoues!

''C'est bon! On te l'avoue.'' intervint Stefan. ''On a tous été intrigué par toi, tu avais quelque chose de très mystérieux et tu semblais cacher de nombreuses choses au sujet de toi et de ta famille.''

''Bonnie tu voudrais bien me chercher un verre d'eau?'' demandais-je à la concernée.

''Hein? Un verre d'eau mais pourquoi?''

''S'il te plaît...''

Mon amie hocha la tête et disparut dans la cuisine.

''Je voudrais que vous soyez très attentifs à ce que je vais vous avouer, n'allez pas flipper surtout. Caroline? Tu te rappelles l'événement qui c'est passé à l'hôpital...''

Elle ouvrit de gros yeux, mais hocha la tête quand même.

''J'étais sûre que c'était toi qui a fait ça. Tu étais très mal par rapport à ta mère!''

''Et je suis désolée pour ça.'' dis-je. ''Je vais vous dire la vérité, en faite je ne suis pas aussi toute à fait normale. Je cache moi aussi un petit secret.''

''Tu es une sorcière?'' demanda mon amie blonde, excitée. ''C'est cool, j'ai deux amies sorcières.''

Stefan éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par moi.

''Non Care, elle n'est pas une sorcière!'' rétorqua Bonnie en entrant avec le verre d'eau.

Elle le posa sur la petite table en face de nous, et vint s'asseoir en face de nous.

''Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu es?'' fit une Caroline, curieuse.

Je ne l'écoutais plus car je me concentrais sur le verre d'eau en face de moi. Je sentis lentement des picotements dans tout mon corps, me provoquant des frissons. Stefan, qui me tenait la main, la lâcha vivement et semblait fixer, tout comme les autres, le verre d'eau dont le contenu flottait dans les airs. Caroline avait un tête de quelqu'un qui aurait vu la neuvième merveille du monde, Bonnie fronçait les sourcils et Stefan émit un: Whaou!

''Mais Emma, je croyais que tu contrôlais le feu.'' fit Bonnie.

Je lui fis un sourire espiègle et fermai ma main droite, lorsque je la rouvris une petite flamme flottait au dessus de ma paume. Je décidais alors de pratiquer l'exercice que Seth m'avait appris, l'eau se transforma en tornade d'eau et je vis Stefan et Caroline reculer légèrement. Bonnie, elle, avait l'air d'être heureuse! Étant une sorcière, donc quelqu'un de magique, elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de bien magique. La flamme vint joindre le tourbillon et s'en sortit le même résultat: le jolie orange/bleu de la tornade! Je clignais les yeux et elle se désintégra d'un coup.

''Voilà mon petit secret!'' murmurais-je, gênée.

Un ange passa.

''Mais ça c'est trop cool!'' s'exclamèrent mes trois amis, presque synchro.

''Vous pensez?'' m'enquis-je, étonnée.

Ils avait bien pris la nouvelle, comme ils sont si compréhensifs.

''Je vais tout vous expliquer.'' dis-je. ''Ma famille descend de quelqu'un qui s'est vu remettre un don magique, c'est mon ancêtre Ophélia. Et tout comme elle, je peux contrôler le feu, l'eau mais il n'y a pas que ça, je peux contrôler la terre et l'air. Par contre, ces derniers j'aime pas trop les utiliser même si je les contrôle assez bien!'' avouais-je.

''Eau, feu, air et terre.'' répéta Stefan. ''Tu as le pouvoir des quatre éléments!''

Je lui fis un sourire gêné et hochai la tête.

''Bonnie, je t'avais dit que je ne contrôlais que le feu mais très récemment ma mère m'a tout avoué. Il se trouve que je suis le sosie d'Ophélia et j'ai hérité des mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle!'' dis-je en versant une larme au souvenir de maman.

''Tu es un double?'' demanda Caroline.

''Oui, comme Elena avec Katherine!''

Je fermais ma bouche vivement, je me rendais compte de ma gaffe. C'était Kol qui m'avait avoué cela, ils allaient me demander comment j'ai su pour Elena.

''Comment?'' murmura Stefan.

''C'est sans importance pour l'instant!'' coupais-je. ''Si j'ai décidé de vous avouer la vérité est parce que je pense que tout ce qui est autour de moi est en danger. La chose qui a tué ma mère en a après moi et mes pouvoirs, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive du mal. Et j'ai su vous faire confiance, donc je vous ai mis au courant!''

''Et tu sais pourquoi elle t'en veut?'' demanda Bonnie.

''Non, mais je suis décidé à le savoir et me venger.'' fis-je déterminée.

''Tu ne peux être là dedans toute seul.'' dit Stefan, en me serrant la main de nouveau.

Je secouais la tête vivement, j'étais sûre qu'il allait intervenir, je le connais très protecteur.

''C'est mon choix et tu devras le respecter...vous devrez le respecter.''

Caroline se leva d'un coup, les mains en l'air.

''On va mettre le surnaturel de côté pour le reste de la journée et peut-être la soirée'' dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais compris vivement.

''C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire!'' s'exclama-t-elle à mon intention. ''Et il va falloir fêter tes dix-huit ans bien comme il faut!''

''Je commence à avoir un peu peur là...'' dis-je faisant mine de reculer. ''Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par bien comme il faut?'' demandais-je aux deux autres.

''Comment ça?'' fit Caroline, outrée. ''Nous quatre ensemble, on va faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit!''

''Et il n'y a qu'une seule règle!'' intervint Stefan.

''Quoi?''

''Se lâcher!'' continua Bonnie, avec les deux pouces levaient en l'air.

Moi, Emma Storm allait vivre un anniversaire mémorable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Allez dis-moi ce que vous me préparer pour ce soir! Je déteste les surprises!''

''Il va falloir t'y faire, ne t'inquiètes pas il ne t'arrivera rien et puis on va bien s'amuser.'' répondit Stefan.

Il m'avait déposé chez moi, car je voulais prendre quelques affaires et prévenir mon père. Je lui ai dit la vérité, bien sûr, que mes amis m'ont préparé une fête pour mon anniversaire. Bien évidemment, Stefan m'attendait dans la chambre. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne savait pas que Kol avait effacé la mémoire de ma famille il y a quelque temps! Si il savait que je fréquentais un des Originels, il allait me faire un discours sur quoi il était dangereux. Mais moi, ayant passé la plupart du temps avec Kol, je le trouvais sympathique et lui avait même avoué que j'étais cool comme fille.

Donc j'étais en train de prendre quelques affaires et Stefan attendit sagement sur mon lit. Les filles m'ont dit d'emmener aussi un maillot de bain, donc j'en concluais que cela se passait soit devant une piscine ou soit à la plage.

''On se retrouve devant chez moi!'' lançais-je avant de fermer mon sac.

''Mais d'abord, je voudrais éclaircir un point si tu veux bien.'' dit-il en me tenant le bras. ''Comment as-tu su pour Elena et Katherine?''

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir.

''Ce n'est pas important!'' murmurais-je en jouant avec ma mèche de cheveu, nerveuse.

Je voulais me dégager mais il avait une sacré poigne.

''Non, je sais que cela t'affecte. Je suis presque sûre que tu sais que j'ai aimé les deux.''

Je hochai la tête et il me força à le regarder.

''Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su mais, je voulais te rassurer, c'est toi qui compte pour moi maintenant!'' fit-il avant de prendre mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te crois! Mais on va devoir y aller, je veux pas que papa ou Ash débarquent d'un coup dans ma chambre!'' dis-je ayant du mal à rompre le baiser, tout comme lui apparemment.

Il me lâcha la main, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Moi, je mis mon sac sur mon dos et descendis.

''Amuses-toi bien!'' s'exclama ma famille devant la télé.

''Vous aussi!'' dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je fronçais les sourcils et revins en arrière pour regarder ce que faisaient Ash et Papa.

''Tu joues aux jeux-vidéo maintenant?'' demandais-je à papa.

Il avait une manette dans sa main, ce qui me fit un peu rigoler.

''Je prouve juste à ton frère que je ne suis pas un inculte.''

''D'accord, je vous laisse! Bisous!'' criais-je avant de rejoindre Stefan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le voyage en voiture fut longue car il se trouve que mes amis ont décidé d'aller fêter mon annif dans une petite villa, au moins je connaissais une partie de la surprise. Cette villa se trouvait loin de Mystic Falls, loin de tout ce surnaturel. C'était une villa qui se trouvait dans les hauteurs, donc pas de plage mais il y avait une grande piscine. Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, je remarquais déjà qu'il y avait plein de ballons partout. Elles étaient rapide ces filles! Je haussai les épaules, pris mon sac et suivis Stefan qui m'attendait.

''Elle est à qui cette villa?'' demandais-je alors qu'il prenait mon sac, gentleman j'adore!

''On l'a loué pour le week-end, on s'est dit que ça nous ferait du bien de nous éloigner de Mystic Falls. Ils survivront pendant deux jours, je crois!'' répondit-il avec un sourire. ''Et puis, on voulait un bel endroit pour fêter tes dix-huit ans!''

Je lui donnais un baiser et il me prit la main pour me conduire à l'intérieur.

''Je ne comprends pas, si ce n'est que nous quatre pourquoi louer cette villa?'' fis-je.

C'est à ce moment-là que Caroline arriva, mais elle n'était pas avec Bonnie, elle était avec...

''Rebekah?!'' m'exclamais-je, surprise. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?''

''Je l'ai invité avec Matt, cela ne te dérange pas?'' demanda Stefan gêné.

Je fis non de la tête.

''Je suis juste surprise c'est tout!'' dis-je avec un sourire.

''Vous pouvez nous laisser seules?'' demanda la blonde à l'égard de Care et Stefan.

Ces derniers me questionnèrent du regard pour avoir mon accord, et je hochais la tête.

''Écoutes, je sais qu'on est partis sur des mauvaises bases nous deux...''

''C'est toi qui avait commencé, je ne savais même pas pourquoi tu me détestais.'' coupais-je.

''C'était injustifié!'' dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse? ''Je n'avais pas de raison de te bousculer, mais maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne j'aimerais qu'on devienne amies si tu le veux bien...Bonnie et Caroline m'ont donné une chance, malgré ce que j'ai pu leur faire subir.''

Elle était tellement sincère dans ses dires, que j'acceptai de lui donner une chance!

''Merci!'' dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras, ce qui me faisait un peu flipper. ''Et maintenant qu'on est amies, je pourrais te donner un conseil d'amie?'' continua-t-elle en se dégageant.

''Bien sûr!''

''Tu devrais couper un peu tes cheveux, tu ne les trouves pas un peu trop long?''

''Rebekah!'' s'exclama Matt qui se dirigeait vers nous.

La concernée fit un sourire innocent avant de regarder Matt et de hocher les épaules.

''Salut Emma c'est ça? Je suis Matt, on s'est déjà rencontré mais on n'a pas eu de réelle conversation.'' fit-il en me présentant sa main, que je serrais.

''Ne t'inquiètes, on va pouvoir y remédier ce soir!''

''Bon Matt si cela ne te dérange pas, on va rejoindre les filles!'' s'exclama Rebekah en me traînant presque derrière elle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La fête se déroulait devant la piscine. C'était Caroline qui avait tout organisé, des boissons jusqu'à la sono, elle s'était occupé de tout. J'étais toujours dans la chambre avec les filles, en train d'enfiler nos maillots de bain, car c'était obligé d'après Care. J'avais opté pour un bikini blanc, je laissais le haut et mit un mini short noir par dessus mon bas.

''Je pense vraiment que tu devrais couper tes cheveux, juste un peu!'' s'exclama Rebekah, allongée sur le lit.

''Non!'' s'outra Caroline. ''Ses cheveux sont beaux comme ils sont! Ne les coupe pas Emma.''

Bonnie et moi rigolèrent alors que les deux blondes se lancèrent dans un débat sur ma chevelure. C'était vrai que mes cheveux étaient hyper longs, ils touchaient mes fesses maintenant mais je ne voulais pas finir comme Raiponce. Je devrais les couper à un moment ou un autre!

''Vous vous êtes déjà trouvé un cavalier pour le bal?'' demanda Caroline, qui semblait avoir gagné le débat.

''Moi, j'attends toujours que Matt me le propose!'' s'exclama Rebekah. ''Emma ira avec Stefan, j'en suis sûre!'' continua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

''Moi, je n'ai personne pour l'instant!'' soupira Bonnie.

''Mais si Bon-Bon, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un!'' dit Caroline. ''C'est moi qui ne trouvera personne, Tyler et moi ne sont plus ensemble.''

''Proposes à Klaus!'' proposais-je avec un sourire espiègle. ''Vous allez bien ensemble!''

''C'est vrai!'' approuva Rebekah.

J'aurais juré la voir rougir, malgré le fait que je ne pense pas que les vampires puissent rougir.

''Non, mais tu dis n'importe quoi!'' s'emporta-t-elle.

''Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse!'' dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Je la vis prendre un oreiller qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

''Je te donne cinq secondes d'avance!'' cria-t-elle en martelant l'oreiller avec son poing, sous les rires des deux autres.

Je lui tirai la langue et bondis vers la porte, heureusement qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa vitesse pour m'avoir. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, je me cognais contre une poitrine dure. Je rougis en constatant que c'était Stefan, il m'avait attrapé par la taille ce qui provoqua des frissons dans tout mon corps.

''On vous attend depuis toute à l'heure.'' fit-il à l'intention des filles.

Moi, je fixai ses lèvres, ayant une monstrueuse envie de l'embrasser! Je me dégageais lentement avant qu'une envie de me jeter sur lui me prenne, mais peine perdue il me ramena vers lui. Mes trois amies semblaient le remarquer et avaient un grand sourire sur le visage...notamment lorsque Rebekah lança un:

''On devrait sortir avant qu'ils nous étouffe avec leur passion!''

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

''On vous laisse cinq minutes pas plus!'' dit Caroline lorsqu'elles passèrent près de nous. ''Après c'est la fête.''

Elle avait dit cela en se tortillant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de protester que Stefan avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, des papillons volaient partout dans mon corps, mon rythme cardiaque augmentait violemment et comme à chaque fois je lui rendis passionnément le baiser.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''J'ai dit non Caroline!'' protestais-je pour la millième fois alors qu'elle me tendait une verre de bourbon.

Ils avaient tous eu l'idée de me soûler ce soir, même Stefan. Matt et Rebekah semblaient amusés tandis que Bonnie secouait la tête avec un demi-sourire.

''C'est ça ou le grand plongeon!'' insista la blonde avec un sourire sadique.

En effet, la piscine possédait un plongeoir de dix mètres et comme moi, j'avais un peu le vertige j'écarquillais les yeux puis pris le verre que me tendit mon amie. Sous les yeux de mes amis, je vidais d'un coup le verre pour ne pas trop sentir le goût mais c'était mille fois pire, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que le premier verre!'' s'exclama-t-elle en rejoignant Matt qui faisait griller les brochettes de porc et fruits de mer.

''Ça va aller?'' demanda Stefan avec un sourire.

''J'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais c'est plutôt pas mal.'' répondis-je. ''Et arrête de sourire comme ça!'' continuais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il me fit un bisou et rejoignit Matt pour l'aider avec le barbecue. Rebekah et Bonnie vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté de moi.

''Bonnie a avoué à Matt et moi pour ton petit secret!'' murmura Rebekah à mon oreille. ''Mais ne t'en fait pas, on ne va pas te trahir! La sorcière m'a bien menacé, de plus je veux vraiment être ton amie et je voudrais bien te connaître.''

''Je lui ai dit que tu pouvais contrôler les éléments c'est tout!'' se justifia Bonnie.

''Ne t'en fais, ils allaient le savoir un jour ou l'autre!'' fis-je en haussant les épaules.

''Tu me fais une démonstration?!'' s'exclama Rebekah aussi excitée qu'une petite fille qui venait d'avoir une poupée!

Je dirigeais ma main vers la piscine et, trois secondes plus tard, une bulle d'eau s'élevait petit à petit pour finir pas se détacher complètement.

''C'est trop cool.'' murmura Rebekah, les étoiles dans les yeux.

''Attends c'est pas fini!'' dis-je.

Je fis un mouvement simple de la main et l'eau se retrouva gelée, puis en serrant le poing la glace fut recouverte par un mini brouillard. À la place du brouillard, l'eau gelée s'était transformée en un petit cœur de glace que je déposais dans la paume de mon amie.

''Je l'ai déjà répété mais c'est trop cool!''

Le barbecue était terminée et les autres nous rejoignirent avec une assiette. Moi, je rejoignis Stefan qui préparer deux autres assiettes.

''Rebekah a l'air d'une petite fille!'' remarqua-t-il.

''Tu as raison, elle est très sympa avec moi maintenant!'' dis-je en prenant l'assiette qu'il me tendait.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et la rigolade.

Il était vingt trois heures et mon anniversaire se finissait dans au moins une heure. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils décidèrent de couper le gâteau avant de continuer la soirée! Stefan était parti le chercher et arriva quelques minutes après avec un gâteau au chocolat, mon favori. Matt sortit la bougie et la mit dessus, ensuite il l'alluma.

''Bonnie anniversaire Emma!'' ils hurlèrent en chœur.

Je leur fis un sourire, ferma les yeux et souffla sur la bougie.

''J'espère que tu as fais un vœu!'' s'exclama Care.

''Mon vœu est déjà en train de se réaliser, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.''

''Bon maintenant que la bougie a été soufflé, on va pouvoir s'amuser!'' dit Rebekah en allumant la sono.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était maintenant deux heures et demi du matin quand ils commencèrent à ranger. Je dis ils car Stefan m'a presque entraîné dans la maison pour me parler, selon ses propos. Cela commença à me faire un peu peur car je ne voulais pas qu'il rompt avec moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, vu qu'il arborait un sourire rêveur depuis toute à l'heure. Il m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte.

''Stefan? Tu vas bien?'' demandais-je alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

''Oui, je cherche juste...Ah je l'ai trouvé!'' s'exclama-t-il en tendant une petite boite vers le ciel.

Il vint vers moi, l'ouvrit et en sortit une chaîne en argent avec un demi cœur comme pendentif.

''L'autre morceau est avec moi!'' dit-il en me le montrant.

''Oh merci tu es vraiment un amour. Tu veux bien me le mettre!''

Il hocha la tête et dégagea ma chevelure avant de me mettre son cadeau au cou.

''Je t'aime Emma...'' murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me tournais vivement vers lui et vis de l'amour et de la tendresse dans ses yeux. Je fis alors le premier pas et scellai nos lèvres dans un ballet passionné, j'y mis tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à caresser ma hanche. Je l'embrassais encore, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de passion et de désir. Je le sentais presque sourire contre ma bouche et avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me plaqua doucement au mur avant de dévorer mon cou de baiser fiévreux...

à suivre... :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Enfin c'est fini mouhahaha! j'espère que vous avez aimé la réconciliation entre Rebekah et Emma! Je voulais accélérer les choses pour la suite, je trouvais que ça ramait trop. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire!**

**À plus,**

**bisou, bisou...Stella.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XV

Nous voici, le chapitre et moi!

BONNE LECTURE!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Des heures plus tard...**_

**PDV Emma**

Je fus sortis de ma torpeur par une douce caresse sur mon épaule droite, un sourire naquit sur mon visage en repensant à ce moment intime avec Stefan. J'étais contente que ma première fois se passe avec lui, il était l'homme dont j'étais follement amoureuse et plus que follement après ce merveilleux moment. Je me tournais vers lui, les draps entourant mon corps nu et lui sourit.

''J'ai passé un moment merveilleux!'' dis-je en l'embrassant. ''Je t'aime Stefan et je ne voudrais pas te perdre.''

Je pensais à tout ce qui me tombait dessus depuis un moment déjà. Je le remerciais intérieurement de me l'avoir fait oublié, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

''Je t'aime aussi Emma.'' dit-il. ''Alors tu voudrais être ma petite amie officielle?'' demanda-t-il.

''Après le moment qu'on a eu, je ne vais pas refuser! Bien sûr que je veux être ta petite amie!'' m'exclamais-je en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

''Il est quelle heure?'' demandais-je en m'asseyant.

''Une heure de l'après-midi.'' répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je rigolais à sa phrase, mon rire se tut dans ma gorge lorsque je vis Stefan se lever et ce n'était pas cela qui me gênait, mais le fait qu'il était nu. Malgré la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, cela me gênait un peu de voir quelqu'un nu surtout un homme et encore plus Stefan. Il prit son short et l'enfila avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

''Rejoins-moi après.'' puis il ferma la porte.

Il avait dit cela avec un ton irrésistiblement sexy, ce qui provoqua des frissons dans tout mon corps! Voilà un autre côté de Stefan que je venais de connaître, il était très charmeur! Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je lâchais le drap au sol et partis le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Une chose était sûre: Stefan me rendait vivante.

(...)

''Où sont les autres?'' demandais-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras et me donna un baiser.

''On a la villa pour nous tout seuls, enfin jusqu'à ce soir!'' murmura-t-il à mon oreille. ''Rien que toi et moi.''

Cette dernière phrase provoqua des frissons dans tout mon corps, je voulais l'embrasser lorsqu'un bruit bizarre se fit entendre.

''Je crois que quelqu'un a faim!'' déclara Stefan. ''Tu veux ton petit déjeuner ou tu veux passer directement au déjeuner.'' demanda-t-il en riant.

Je lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

''Je vais m'en tenir au déjeuner!'' répondis-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret. ''J'ai une terrible envie de manger des pâtes à la sauce tomate.''

''Bon, je crois que je vais te faire des pâtes.'' dit-il.

Je souris, j'avais toujours trouver qu'un homme faisant la cuisine était terriblement sexy. Avoir envie de pâtes, me fit penser à ma mère et je me sentais coupable de l'avoir oublié ces derniers temps, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

''Eh qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demanda-t-il, coupant court à ses occupations.

''Ce n'est rien...c'est juste que ma mère adorait me faire des pâtes.''

Je pleurais de plus belle et Stefan me serra dans ses bras, essayant de me rassurer.

''C'est de ma faute si elle est morte, je m'en veux terriblement et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi en l'oubliant ces derniers temps.''

Je baissais la tête, gênée.

''Eh regardes-moi, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce qui c'est passé. Ta mère veille sur toi maintenant, elle ne serait pas heureuse si tu prends tout sur toi.'' déclara-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. ''Allez tu vas rester une demi-journée avec moi, souris un peu!''

J'accédais à sa requête en lui faisant un sourire forcé, mais lorsque je vis son regard insistant je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire.

''Tu veux bien que je fasse des pâtes?''

Mon ventre répondit à ma place, je rougis et haussai la tête en lui souriant légèrement.

(…)

''Je peux te poser une question?'' me demanda Stefan.

Je hochais la tête, et prit une dixième bouchée de ces délicieux pâtes qu'il avait fait rien que pour moi.

''Je vais te paraître direct mais je veux que tu me dises la vérité.'' dit-il.

Je posais ma fourchette, doucement, et le fixa dans les yeux. Je commençais à redouter ce qu'il allait me demander même si j'en avais aucune idée.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Kol et toi?''

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là et, comment il savait que je côtoyais Kol? Mais oui, c'est un vampire ou bien Rebekah le lui a dit?

''Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.''

''Je t'ai vu une fois avec lui, et vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre.'' déclara-t-il. ''Après ce qui c'est passé à la fête de Rebekah, je croyais que...''

''Est-ce que tu m'espionnes Stefan?'' coupais-je en plissant les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui confirma mes dires.

''Après Damon, toi? Je n'arrive pas y croire.'' m'emportais-je.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Damon?'' fit Stefan curieux.

''Ce n'est pas le problème maintenant! Tu m'as demandé quelque chose, je vais te répondre sincèrement!''

''Je t'écoute!''

Je soupirais, faisant une pause. J'avais confiance en lui, je devais lui avouer que j'étais liée à Kol.

''Lorsqu'il m'a attaqué, ce soir-là, il c'est passé un truc bizarre. En voulant me défendre, j'ai crée un lien entre lui et moi...'' déclarais-je.

''Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que...''

''Il n'a rien à comprendre, on est liés par la magie. On a décidé de chercher ensemble, il n'y a que Bonnie qui est au courant, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé.'' dis-je.

''Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Je pouvais t'aider...'' fit Stefan. ''Kol est quelque de dangereux...''

''Il s'est excusé auprès de moi, ne t'inquiètes pas Stefan je sais me défendre. Et malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, j'ai réussi à l'apprécier, il ne m'a plus fait de mal!''

''Est-ce qu'il sait pour tes pouvoirs?'' demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et fis simplement oui de la tête. Je voulais lui prendre la main mais il recula en soupirant.

''Je vais aller chasser.''

Il s'apprêta à partir mais je l'interpellais.

''Stefan il n'y a rien d'intime entre lui et moi, je ne le considères même pas comme un ami.'' fis-je, un peu refroidie par son attitude.

''Si tu ne le considères pas comme un ami, pourquoi il l'a su en premier alors que moi j'étais ton ami bien avant lui?!'' explosa-t-il.

''Est-ce que tu es jaloux?'' demandais-je.

J'étais un peu ravie à cette idée, mais ce qu'il me lança ensuite me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

''Ne te crois pas si précieuse.'' dit-il, puis il s'en alla.

Et voilà comment gâcher un moment romantique! Je ne fis rien pour l'empêcher de partir, d'un côté je le comprenais mais d'un autre côté, je lui en voulais pour ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je soupirais puis me dirigeai vers la chambre pour me jeter dans les couvertures et criait ma douleur. Cela faisait que quelques temps que je suis sa petite amie, et on venait d'avoir notre première dispute...enfin, si on peut appeler cela une dispute! C'était lui qui me reprochait quelque chose alors que lui avais tout dit.

Je pleurais encore pendant dix bonnes minutes, puis j'entendis des bruits bizarres au rez de chaussé. Croyant qu'il était revenu, je descendis mais à peine eus-je le temps de poser un pied au salon qu'une silhouette étrange bondit sur moi. Je reconnus immédiatement la créature mais ce qui me fit encore plus peur c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule, il y en avait une autre.

''Alors c'est ici que tu te trouvais?'' fit l'une d'elle. ''On a cherché chez toi mais ton père ne s'est pas montré coopératif!''

''Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait?!'' m'exclamais-je.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas!'' fit l'autre créature. ''Il a du avoir quelques égratignures, on ne veut pas avoir une autre mort sur le dos...après ce qui est arrivé à ta mère.'' continua-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

''Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin?!''

''Les quatre colonnes de lumières ont été visible par tous hier soir! Pendant que toi tu te reposais ici, Mystic Falls a connu quelques changements...'' ricana monstre numéro un.

J'écarquillai les yeux, donc le portail des éléments était ouvert?

''Malgré cela, le portail ne s'est pas ouvert entièrement...''

''Pourquoi vous voulez que ce portail s'ouvre? Si vous voulez que je rende mon pouvoir, vous pouvez toujours courir!''

J'avais dit cela en reculant, car une idée me venait en tête maintenant c'était de m'enfuir. Stefan devait être loin d'ici, décidément ce n'était pas mon jour aujourd'hui.

''Tu n'es pas au courant n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce portail? Idiote que tu es! Malgré la ressemblance avec Ophélia, tu n'es pas aussi intelligente qu'elle!'' déclarèrent les deux, presque synchro. ''Lorsque ce portail s'ouvrira complètement, les éléments se déchaîneront sur ces misérables humains. On attend juste le soleil rouge, et nous pensons que cela ne vas pas tarder.''

''Qui êtes-vous? Pour qui est-ce que vous faites tout cela?''

''Les créatures telles que nous sont appelés _Avatars_! Oubliés de tous depuis un millénaire, on refait surface pour se venger...'' commença une des créatures.

''...notre maître est quelqu'un de très dangereux! Ni les vampires, ni les loups-garous ne connaissent son existence! C'est de la faute de cette Ophélia de malheur, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras bientôt la chance de le rencontrer!'' continua l'autre. ''Maintenant assez bavarder! Montres nous comment tu peux te défendre!''

Elles bondirent sur moi, je fus assez rapide pour les éviter. Je pris les jambes à mon cou et courrai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement elles furent plus rapides que moi car elles étaient déjà devant la porte. Sous l'adrénaline, je fis apparaître des boules de feu et les jetai sur elles. Je refis demi-tour dans le but de trouver un autre chemin, mais un des _Avatars _apparut devant moi et me donna une gifle si forte que je traversais la baie vitrée et tombai directe dans la piscine. Je remontais à la surface, le goût du sang dans ma bouche et je les vis se diriger vers moi.

''Pour une copie d'Ophélia, tu es bien fade!''

Je levais les deux mains au ciel et en même temps, derrière moi, deux colonnes d'eau s'élevèrent et se dirigèrent vers les deux monstres et les enveloppa. Ils étaient emprisonnés dans les bulles d'eau, je clignais une fois des yeux et l'eau se gela les emprisonnant entièrement. Tout à coup, la glace explosa et les créatures avec elle.

Je sortis de l'eau, difficilement, et m'assis sur le rebord tout en respirant difficilement. En regardant dans la piscine, je vis une flaque de sang et je me rendis compte que je saignais un peu partout. Je compris aussitôt, il restait encore des morceaux de verres incrustées dans mon corps après le vol plané contre la vitre. J'essayais de me mettre debout mais un morceau de verre dans ma cuisse me fit changer d'avis.

''Emma!'' entendis-je.

C'était Stefan! Je soufflais de soulagement.

''Je suis ici Stefan aie!'' criais-je.

Je le vis traverser la baie vitrée cassée et il vint vers moi à vitesse vampirique.

''Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?'' demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

''J'ai été attaqué par les créatures qui se sont pris à ma mère.'' répondis-je difficilement.

Je commençais à perdre pied avec la réalité, je me sentais vidée de mes forces, cela devait être à cause du sang qui s'échappait de ma cuisse. Il me porta dans ses bras et vint me poser dans le canapé. Il disparut un moment pour réapparaître avec une trousse de secours. Il attrapa doucement le morceau coincé dans ma cuisse et après avoir eu mon approbation, il la retira vivement. Je ne criais pas mais les larmes se mirent à couler à flots.

''Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal.''

Je secouais la tête et lui fis un mince sourire.

''Je crois qu'il y en a encore dans mon dos...'' murmurais-je en enlevant mon tee-shirt.

Je me mis dos à lui et frissonna lorsque je sentis ses doigts toucher ma peau. Il prit des compresses et du désinfectant et les passa sur mon dos.

''C'est étrange, j'enlève le sang mais il n'y a pas de blessures visibles. Fais-voir ta cuisse.''

J'exécutais ses paroles et enleva le pantalon, maintenant imprégné de mon sang. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas me sauter dessus alors qu'il est un vampire. Il nettoya l'endroit où il y avait du sang et il vit le même résultat.

''Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir à propos de moi: ma peau se régénère toute seule, à chaque fois que je suis blessée!''

''Tu es vraiment un cas étrange...''

Je ne répondis pas car je sombrais déjà dans l'inconscience.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Hum et bien le chapitre est terminé! Tout va se compliquer pour Emma et Mystic Falls! On approche de la fin... . ^^Pour ces créatures, j'ai pas pu trouver d'autres surnoms que les _Avatars! _Mais on est dans une fan-fic tout est permis...ou presque! ^^ **

**À plus,**

**Bisous, bisous...Stella :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVI

Me voici avec le seizième chapitre! :) Je vous offre un point de vue externe omniscient, et cela continuera jusqu'à la fin. :) Je poste le chapitre suivant en même temps, j'ai déjà écrit la fin. :)

Bonne Lecture!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Welcome to Mystic Falls**

Voilà ce qu'avait affiché la panneau à l'entrée de la ville, panneau qui s'était brisé en deux sous la force des vents qui avaient soufflé pendant quelques heures sur la petite ville. Ensuite, était venue une pluie battante s'accompagnant d'orages violents et le plus pire était les secousses qui avaient réveillé les habitants en pleine nuit. Malgré tout pas de morts déclarés mais de légers blessés et beaucoup de dégâts. Les habitants s'activaient pour nettoyer derrière ce phénomène inexpliqué mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que les ennuies ne faisaient que commencer. Enfin, c'était ce que penser un Kol qui marchait d'un pas déterminé vers le manoir Salvatore. Il avait eu quelques désagréments hier, cela devait être du au lien qui existait entre lui et Emma.

Le vampire ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'inquiétait pour elle maintenant. Après avoir encaissé des dizaines de blessures, il n'avait plus senti le lien. C'était comme si que la jeune femme était morte. Il commençait à s'attacher à elle, il s'était même excusé alors que lui ne s'était jamais excusé avant, il était toujours sans remords. Il savait que la jeune fille était avec le jeune Salvatore hier, selon une Rebekah qui était rentrée toute excitée au manoir Mikaelson. Cette dernière avait vu sa bonne humeur s'envolait en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Mystic Falls maintenant.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?'' demanda un Damon surpris de voir le jeune Originel sur le pas de sa porte.

Il voulait entrer mais comme il n'avait jamais été invité, il ne pouvait pas. Damon affichait un sourire narquois que Kol avait envie de lui arracher ainsi que son cœur.

''Où es ton frère?'' demanda-t-il, en ignorant ses envies de meurtres.

''Pourquoi tu veux le voir? Il a d'autres préoccupations maintenant!''

Damon avait répondu tout en fermant la porte.

« La prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais lui faire sa fête! » pensa l'Originel. Lorsqu'il se retourna dans le but de s'en aller, il vit la petite sorcière-comme il la surnommait aussi-venir vers lui. Il vit là l'occasion de savoir où se trouvait Emma mais Bonnie semblait déjà connaître la question de Kol car elle dit:

''Si tu cherches Emma, elle est à l'hôpital! Ne cherches pas les ennuis!''

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kol et il partit à vitesse vampirique.

''Pourquoi lui as-tu dit où elle se trouvait?'' demanda Damon en croisant les bras sur le pas de la porte. ''Stefan ne va pas être content de voir un Originel à côté de sa bien-aimée!''

Bonnie se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires idiots, j'ai juste besoin de tes lumières...''

''Whaou Judgey qui vient me demander de l'aide, serait-ce bientôt la fin du monde?'' s'exclama le vampire.

''On en approche...'' soupira Bonnie en regardant autour d'elle.

(…)

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls**_

''Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée...'' murmura Caroline pour la dixième fois.

''Elle a perdu trop de sang, c'est normal Care.'' dit un Stefan qui faisait les cent pas.

''Et tu dis que ton sang ne l'a pas aidé, c'est bizarre...''

Emma était toujours inconsciente, mais son esprit était en ébullition. Elle pensait à tout ce qui lui arrivait et tout ce qui lui arrivera. Tout ce que les _Avatars _lui ont dit, le fait qu'ils étaient responsables de la mort de sa mère et qu'ils avaient fait du mal à son père tout cela la mettait en hors d'elle. On aurait dit que quelque chose la poussait à les retrouver et venger sa mère! Il fallait qu'elle se réveille mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était faible comme l'avaient dit ces deux monstres.

''Son père n'est pas encore venu la voir, il aide la ville à se remettre sur pied!'' lança Stefan. ''Seulement c'est fou, ce qui est en train de nous tomber dessus, je pense que ce n'est pas fini!''

''Je suis d'accord avec toi!'' s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et vit Kol. Stefan flasha près d'Emma, près à attaquer si Kol venait à faire une bêtise. Celui-ci se contenta de rouler des yeux devant l'attitude du vampire, il regarda ensuite la jeune fille endormie sur le lit. Elle était toute pâle, il voulait s'approchait mais Caroline s'interposa.

''Je te conseille de te tirer de mon chemin ou sinon...''

''Sinon quoi?'' coupa Caroline en mode vampire.

''C'est la Bennett qui m'a dit qu'elle était ici, je ne vais pas la toucher!'' soupira le vieux vampire.

Caroline ne trouvait rien à redire, pourquoi son amie avait dit à ce vampire qu'Emma était là? Kol, quant à lui, remarqua la changement de la blonde.

''Ah je vois, elle ne t'a rien dit...'' dit Kol. ''Elle a du te le dire, vous êtres proche maintenant!'' continua-t-il à l'intention de Stefan.

Celui-ci se contenta de grogner, mais n'en fit rien. Il savait maintenant qu'un lien liait sa petite amie à ce vampire, il ne pouvait rien faire face à cela. Kol avait vu ce qu'il voulait, elle était inconsciente mais en vie car il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Il jeta un dernier regard aux vampires présents dans la pièce et refit demi-tour avec la sensation d'un vide en lui.

''Qu'est-ce qu'Emma nous cache?'' demanda Caroline. ''Je sais que tu connais la vérité, donc ne me la cache pas.''

''Ils ont été lié par un sort magique, c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit et c'était pour cela qu'on s'est disputé...'' répondit Stefan.

''Vous vous êtes disputé?''

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en caressant le visage de sa belle. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant ce contact, car cela lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante et vit Caroline et Stefan penchés au dessus d'elle.

''Où est-ce que je suis?'' demanda la jeune femme.

''Tu es à l'hôpital, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang mais tu vas mieux maintenant!''

Emma sourit à son amie et s'assit sur le lit. Elle remarqua qu'elle était sous perfusion et voulut arracher les fils, mais un bras la retint. Elle leva la tête pour voir le regard de Stefan posé sur elle et elle se remémora leur dispute.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'' lui demanda-t-il.

''Ben comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais? Je m'en vais d'ici!'' répondit-elle.

''Tu dois te reposer Emma, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.'' intervint Caroline.

''Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à Mystic Falls? Les choses, qui m'ont attaqué, m'ont dit que la ville a connu quelques changements! Et ma famille?! Elle va bien?!''

''Les éléments se sont déchaînés ici, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a que la ville qui a souffert! Quand à ton père et ton frère, ils sont partis aidé la ville.'' dit Stefan. ''Maintenant reposes-toi!''

Emma voulait sortir d'ici mais avec les deux vampires qui veillaient sur elle, elle n'avait aucune chance. Depuis son réveil, elle avait des envies de se venger et de montrer à ces bêtes qu'elle savait combattre!

''Vous pouvez aller voir un médecin pour qu'il m'examine?'' demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

''J'y vais!'' s'exclama le cadet Salvatore.

Emma se retint de rouler des yeux, elle voulait que les deux y aille. Rien ni personne ne l'empêchera de se venger.

''Je suis désolée Caroline!'' s'exclama-t-elle.

La blonde ne comprenait pas ce que son amie voulait dire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car elle se retrouva projetée en arrière. Emma se leva, avant que quelqu'un arrive, arracha les fils et sauta par la fenêtre sans prendre le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit.

(…)

''Tu penses que ce qui est arrivé à cette ville est d'origine surnaturelle?'' demanda Damon.

Bonnie hocha la tête en regardant Damon et Elena.

''Je suis d'accord avec Bonnie!'' intervint cette dernière. ''J'ai vu un truc étrange dans le ciel lorsque le tremblement de terre est survenu! On dirait quatre colonnes de lumières, c'était un peu flippant!''

''Je l'ai vu aussi, ce truc était magique! J'ai demandé de l'aide aux sorcières mais elles gardent le silence, elles m'ont juste dit que ce n'est pas fini!'' s'exclama Bonnie. ''Moi, je suis sûre qu'elles ne me disent pas tout.''

''Tu crois qu'elles seraient au courant de quelque chose?'' demanda Elena, étonnée.

La sorcière soupira.

''Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer de savoir ce qui se passe! Là, il faut que j'aille voir Matt, je vais l'aider au Grill.''

Elle les laissa entre eux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ash referma la porte derrière lui, tout essoufflé! Il avait aidé son père mais maintenant il était épuisé, et un bon bain ne lui ferait pas de mal. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il bondit en arrière.

''Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' demanda-t-il en voyant l'état de sa sœur.

Elle était pâle et en sueur! Elle portait encore sa blouse d'hôpital et son bras était marqué par des traces de sang. La jeune fille, elle-même, ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. On dirait que quelque chose la contrôlait, elle ressentait un vide et son esprit lui criait de se venger, de faire éclater toute sa rage. Elle recula un peu en voyant son frère s'approcher d'elle.

''Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je vais appeler papa!'' s'exclama son frère.

''Ne touche pas ce téléphone, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.'' répondit-elle.

Elle le regarda encore une fois et monta les escaliers. Ash, quant à lui, se questionnait sur l'état mental de sa sœur. Il prit le téléphone, composa le numéro de son père et lorsqu'il l'approcha de son oreille, il la lâcha vivement. Le cellulaire avait prit feu, il savait que c'était sa sœur qui a fait ça.

''Je t'ai dit de n'appeler personne!'' hurla-t-elle.

En même temps qu'elle avait hurlé, une grosse rafale de vent traversa la maison et brisa tous les objets en verre. Ash vola à travers le salon et finit inconscient par terre.

(…)

''Tu n'aurais pas du la lâcher des yeux!'' s'exclama Stefan, sortant de l'hôpital accompagné de Caroline.

''Elle m'a prit par surprise!'' rétorqua celle-ci. ''Emma ne m'aurait jamais fait ça!''

Le vampire s'arrêta et questionna son amie du regard, cette dernière soupira.

''On aurait dit une autre personne, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.'' expliqua-t-elle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Chapitre court, je sais ^^ mais je ne voulais pas tout dévoiler! À votre avis qu'arrive-t-il à Emma? On approche de la fin! **

**À plus, **

**bisou, bisou...Stella**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVII

Enfin le chapitre 17 est là! Bonne Lecture!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, on dirait qu'elle était partagée en deux! Lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère par terre, elle avait accouru vers lui et s'assura qu'il allait mieux. Elle essaya de le soulever et le plaça dans le canapé.

''Je suis désolé petit frère mais tu étais sur mon chemin...'' murmura-t-elle, puis elle lui fit une bise.

Elle profita du moment qu'il était inconscient et monta se doucher pour enlever tout ce sang sur elle. Après la bonne douche, elle se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents et commença à tout chambouler dans le but de trouver quelque chose que sa mère lui aurait caché. Elle était presque sûre que sa mère savait quelque chose sur les _Avatars. _Et comme la première fois où elle avait cherché, elle ne trouva rien. Elle cria sa frustration et dut se retenir pour ne pas déclencher un incendie. Elle s'assit sur le lit de ses parents et souffla un bon coup. Tout à coup, un flash se fit dans sa tête et elle commençait à comprendre.

''Bien sûr! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite?'' murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. ''Le portail des éléments...''

La lumière se faisait petit à petit dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la première colonne de lumière, elle avait rencontré cet homme qui l'avait appelé Ophélia et qui s'avérait être un _Avatar _lui-même. En faite, c'était juste un messager pour les événements à venir et c'était le seul être qu'elle avait vu. Puis, les deux qui l'avaient attaqué sont apparus lorsque les quatre colonnes de lumière ont été vu. Ils avaient mentionnés le fait que le portail n'était pas totalement ouvert et qu'elle verra leur maître bientôt. Elle ne savait pas d'où venaient ces créatures mais une chose était sûre, elles sont passés par ce portail pour venir ici.

_**''Si tu ne m'écoutes pas jusqu'à la fin, tu vas mettre tout le monde en danger. Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie Emma, et il faut apprendre à vivre avec! Je sais que c'est dur s'assimiler tout cela d'un coup mais tu vas faire face à beaucoup pire...ce que je veux dire est qu'il n'y a pas que des gentils en ce monde...Ophélia est la première fille de la nature a avoir vu le portail des éléments ouvert et tu seras la dernière...il n'y a pas d'autres choix: tu devras rendre tes dons.''**_

Elle versa une larme en pensant à sa mère.

_**''Tu n'es pas au courant n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce portail? Idiote que tu es! Malgré la ressemblance avec Ophélia, tu n'es pas aussi intelligente qu'elle!'' **_

La tristesse fit place à la haine, ses pouvoirs se firent sentir.

_**''Les créatures telles que nous sont appelés Avatars! Oubliés de tous depuis un millénaire, on refait surface pour se venger...notre maître est quelqu'un de très dangereux! Ni les vampires, ni les loups-garous ne connaissent son existence! C'est de la faute de cette Ophélia de malheur, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras bientôt la chance de le rencontrer! Maintenant assez bavarder! Montres nous comment tu peux te défendre!''**_

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit les dégâts qu'avait causé le tremblement de terre. Les maisons étaient fissurées de partout, les arbres ne possédaient plus de feuilles et la route était cassée. Les gens s'activaient pour remettre tout en état. Tout cela n'est qu'un début, Mystic Falls va connaître pire et qui sait peut-être même tout l'état de Virginie.

_**''Lorsque ce portail s'ouvrira complètement, les éléments se déchaîneront sur ces misérables humains. On attend juste le soleil rouge, et nous pensons que cela ne vas pas tarder.'' **_

Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant cette phrase: le soleil rouge! Elle avait déjà vu cela quelque part mais oui...!

_**''Ce parchemin est très spécial car c'est le seule qui n'a pas été rédigé en latin, alors que les autres si!Comme tu peux le voir ce sont un genre de hiéroglyphes, mais j'ai comparé avec les hiéroglyphes égyptiens ou autres mais ça ne correspond pas. Mais avec le dessin, j'ai un peu compris la signification.''**_

Le soleil rouge, les quatre colonnes de lumière et l'épée. Les _Avatars _attendent le soleil rouge pour ramener leur maître, cela elle l'avait compris. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre la signification de l'épée.

Elle sentit un truc étrange au niveau de son nez, le toucha et se rendit compte qu'elle saignait. Elle courut vers sa salle de bain elle prit une serviette, la mouilla un peu et passa sur son nez pour nettoyer les résidus de sang. Elle passa plusieurs fois de l'eau sur son visage et respira fortement. Elle sentit ses pouvoirs affluer, la maison se mit à trembler un peu et elle baissa la tête.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête et se regarda dans la glace, ses yeux étaient devenus orange. Elle éclata en sanglots.

(…)

''Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés?'' demanda Caroline.

''Je lui ai reproché de faire confiance plus à Kol qu'à moi, j'ai dit des choses sous l'effet de la colère.''

Ils étaient tout deux dans la voiture de Stefan, se dirigeant vers la maison d'Emma. Quelque chose les disait qu'elle pourrait s'être cachée là-bas.

''Elle t'aime Stefan, tu le sais très bien et je pense qu'elle avait ses raisons. Chacun a ses petits secrets, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.''

Son ami hocha la tête, pensif.

''Je pense aussi que ce qui est en train d'arriver sur Mystic Falls, il n'y a qu'Emma qui puisse nous aider.''

''Tu as raison.'' soupira Stefan.

(…)

C'était la première fois que Klaus voyait Kol nerveux, celui-ci faisait les cent pas. Normalement il était le premier à se moquer...euh non, la première était Rebekah. Mais après ce qu'il arrivait à la ville, il n'était plus d'humeur à se moquer. Même lui, Niklaus Mikaelson, l'être le plus puissant au monde-selon ses mots-ressentait maintenant de la crainte. Étant immortel, la fin du monde représentait ce qui l'effrayait le plus et ce qui arrivait avait des allures apocalyptiques. Lui aussi, avait vu les colonnes de lumière et la seule chose qui pouvait faire à ce moment-là: penser à sa douce Caroline...souhaitant secrètement qu'elle soit en sécurité. L'hybride était plus qu'heureux qu'elle accepte enfin son invitation à dîner. À ce moment-là, son cœur s'était remis à battre avec espoir. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle l'accepte entièrement, maintenant c'était ça son but et plus ses hybrides. Klaus était assis dans le salon et observait son frère d'un air détaché.

''Tu vas finir par me rendre fou, assieds-toi!'' ordonna-t-il.

Kol allait lui répondre lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Il ouvrit pour voir Seth qui tenait un papier jauni dans sa main.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Mystic Falls?'' demanda le vampire.

Klaus se leva pour voir l'inconnu, se demandant quel business il y avait entre lui et son frère. Seth quant à lui était épuisé, il avait enfin réussi à décrypter le parchemin et il était venu voir Kol. Il ne savait pas comment mais la réponse lui était venu dans un rêve, étant un être magique il a du recevoir de l'aide.

''Il faut qu'on parle, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'important à propos d'Emma.''

Il hocha la tête avant de regarder son frère, qui le dévisageait d'un air curieux.

''Je vais sortir quelques minutes.''

Il claqua la porte, intima au vieil homme de le suivre et ils commencèrent à marcher.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?'' demanda Kol en regardant le bout de papier.

''Lorsqu'elle est venue chez moi, elle m'a demandé de tout lui dire sur les filles de la nature et c'est ce que j'ai fait.'' fit Seth. ''Ce parchemin est une prophétie et elle concerne Emma.''

''Tous ces événements qui arrivent, ce n'est que le début...''

Il ouvrit le parchemin et le montra au vampire. Celui-ci le prit et l'examina de plus près.

''Les quatre colonnes là symbolisent un portail, un portail magique. Selon une légende, le double d'Ophélia rendra ses dons et épargnera la terre d'un chaos sans limite.''

Le vampire commençait à comprendre, même si il trouvait cela fou.

''Des créatures démoniaques bannis dans une autre dimension se sont servis des colonnes de lumière pour venir ici et tuer le double d'Ophélia.'' continua Seth.

''Pourquoi ils voudraient la tuer?''

''Les colonnes de lumières apparaissent tous les mille ans!'' s'exclama son interlocuteur. ''La première fois c'est Ophélia qui s'est débarrassé d'eux en réussissant à fermer le portail, elle en est morte.''

Le vampire baissa légèrement la tête.

''Lorsque le soleil rouge apparaîtra ces monstres seront libres définitivement et ils sèmeront le chaos sur leur passage...''

''Et à quoi sert l'épée?'' fit Kol.

''L'épée symbolise le sacrifice...'' soupira Seth.

Kol le regarda surpris et interrogateur.

''Pour éviter une éventuelle apocalypse, il faudrait qu'Emma rend ses dons!''

''Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi m'avoues-tu tout cela? C'est elle qui devrait être la première au courant.''

''Il y a une autre chose que tu dois savoir...''

''Je t'écoute!'' fit Kol redoutant le pire.

''Le sacrifice n'est pas seulement rendre ses dons, car c'est impossible pour la personne. Il faut que la personne meurt...''

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et se demanda si il avait bien entendu.

''Lorsque le soleil rouge et les colonnes de lumières seront visible, Emma devra mourir et c'est la seule solution.'' expliqua Seth. ''Je suis désolé!''

(…)

Stefan et Caroline était arrivés devant chez Emma et virent les vitres des fenêtres brisées, de plus la porte était entrouverte. Caroline suivit Stefan jusqu'à l'entrée mais son téléphone sonna.

''Je te rejoins après...'' dit-elle à l'intention de Stefan.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant d'entrer. En arrivant dans le salon, il trouva les débris de verre par terre et Ash allongé sur le canapé. Il souffla en voyant qu'il respirait encore, il se concentra et entendit un autre rythme cardiaque et des pleurs. Ils venaient de l'étage, il monta prudemment les escaliers et alla jusqu'à la source du bruit. Il la trouva, là dans la salle de bain et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait levé la tête et ses cheveux étaient devant son visage, cachant ses beaux yeux verts. Il s'approcha mais s'arrêta en la voyant reculer, cela lui fit mal au cœur.

''Eh c'est moi Stefan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule?''

Il avait la vague impression de parler à une petite fille, mais il voulait être prudent avec elle. Elle se levait et pleurait tout en même temps.

''Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller, pour ton bien.'' dit-elle en pleurant.

''Je ne vais pas te laisser m'échapper encore une fois. Emma je t'aime, s'il te plaît viens avec moi.''

Il ouvrit de gros yeux en voyant les yeux de sa petite amie, ils étaient d'un orange effrayant. Elle sentit une chaleur au niveau de sa jambe droite et vit qu'elle était en feu.

''Arrêtes tout de suite Emma!'' s'exclama Caroline en les rejoignant.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas l'entendre et le feu redoubla d'intensité. La blonde fut rapide, elle sortit une seringue et piqua son amie qui s'évanouit dans ses bras.

''Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?'' demanda Stefan, se remettant du choc.

''Je l'ai volé à l'hôpital. Bonnie vient de m'appeler, il faut qu'on se rende chez les Mikaelson.''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voili voilou! Chapitre terminée! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**À plus, **

**bisous, bisous...Stella**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XVIII

The chapter 18 is here! x) SO read and enjoy! Bonne lecture!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comme prévu Stefan et Caroline, ainsi qu'Emma, s'étaient rendus chez Klaus. Bonnie était présente, ainsi que Kol et Seth. Ce dernier se présenta comme étant un ami d'Emma et de Kol, et leur avoua que son aide sera des plus précieuses. Bien sûr Stefan fut un peu méfiant, surtout envers Kol, mais il allait passer son aversion envers l'Originel car cela était important pour l'avenir. Celui-ci raconta à tout le monde, la même chose que Seth lui avait avoué et ajouta plus de détails comme le lien. Seth leur parla pour la prophétie et une ambiance tendue fit son apparition. Klaus était au bout du salon, même si cela ne le regardait pas il se sentait un peu concerné...en faite, il restait uniquement pour Caroline. La vampire, quant à elle, luttait pour ne pas rester focaliser sur lui car plus elle était proche de lui et plus elle perdait le contrôle.

Emma était endormie dans la chambre de Kol, le sédatif que lui avait administré Caroline n'allait plus faire effet et elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait que tout cela se termine au plus vite et d'être enfin heureuse auprès des gens qu'elle aime...même accepter Damon si il le fallait mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait juste montrer à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Ce côté d'elle était le plus dangereux car il lui faisait faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

''Il est hors de question.'' claqua la voix de Bonnie dans la pièce.

Les autres la dévisagèrent, gênés mais aussi inquiets pour la suite.

''Elle a raison...'' appuya Caroline. ''Emma est notre amie, on ne va pas la laisser toute seule dans cette épreuve.''

''On devrait poser la question à la principale concernée, non?'' demanda Kol agacé.

''Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires Mikaelson.'' dit Stefan en s'avançant vers lui.

''Je suis plus concerné que qui compte.'' répliqua Kol en le fusillant du regard.

Caroline s'interposa avant que cela ne se finisse en bain de sang et que Stefan regrette quelque chose.

''Je sais qu'Emma devrait être la première à le savoir...''dit-elle à l'intention de Kol. ''...mais pour l'instant, elle est hors service.''

''Comment ça?'' demanda Seth en s'avançant vers elle.

La jeune femme soupira et leur avoua que son amie n'était plus comme avant: Emma l'avait attaqué et s'en était pris à son propre petit ami.

''C'est impossible...'' murmura Seth. ''...à moins que...''

''À moins que?'' répéta l'Originel.

''Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais il va falloir me faire confiance. Je pourrais aller voir la jeune femme?''

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et monta les escaliers suivit par Kol, Bonnie et Stefan. Caroline aussi voulut les suivre, mais c'est sans compter sur un bras qui la retint. Elle se retourna et vit Klaus lui sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit malgré tout.

''Je sais que c'est le mauvais moment pour en parler mais j'espère que cette invitation tient toujours.'' dit-il à la blonde.

Celle-ci roula les yeux.

''Tu as raison, c'est le mauvais moment pour en parler Klaus...''

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager mais il était plus fort et il la fixa d'un sourire narquois. Elle cessa de se débattre et il la lâcha redevenant sérieux.

''En faite, je ne pense plus qu'on trouvera de moments à nous...avec l'apocalypse et tout ça. Je vais te paraître pathétique mais j'aurais au moins fait une chose avant de mourir.''

Caroline le dévisage curieuse de savoir et haussa un sourcil. Il la ramena doucement vers elle, heureusement pour lui qu'elle se laissa faire et prit son visage en coupe. La belle était tellement hypnotisé par les beaux yeux de Klaus, qu'elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne résista pas longtemps car elle ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

C'était le plus doux baiser qu'elle est eut, surtout avec Klaus qui était quelqu'un de...brutal. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un ballet passionné, tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Un sentiment caché, au plus profond de Caroline, qui venait juste d'éclater par un simple contact avec Klaus.

Le baiser parut durer une éternité alors qu'il ne durait que quelques secondes. C'est Klaus qui interrompit le baiser au plus grand étonnement de la belle, qui sourit malgré tout.

''On est devenu un « truc » maintenant?'' demanda-t-il hésitant.

Caroline leva un sourcil.

''Après ce qui vient de se passer, oui on va dire que le mot _truc _est approprié pour notre relation.'' se moqua la belle.

(...)

Pendant le baiser de Klaus et Caroline, les autres s'étaient rendus dans la chambre de Kol où Emma était encore dans les vapes. Seth dit aux autres de rester où ils étaient, il s'avança vers la jeune femme endormie et il la regarda de plus près. Ses doutes étaient fondés, il était sûr que ce genre de chose était impossible mais il venait d'avoir la preuve devant lui.

''Un autre problème s'ajoute à notre liste.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demanda l'originel présent dans la pièce.

Son ami s'assit sur le lit et toucha le front d'Emma. Stefan et Bonnie commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour elle et à ce moment précis le vampire eut la mauvaise impression qu'il allait perdre sa belle.

''Elle a été infectée par un _Avatar_, il va falloir faire vite si vous ne voulez pas la perdre.'' dit le vieil homme.

''Comment ça infectée?'' demanda Stefan. ''Je croyais qu'elle avait le pouvoir de guérir.''

''Elle n'a que le pouvoir de se régénérer'' expliqua Bonnie.

''Un _Avatar _est capable de tuer leurs victimes en les empoisonnant avec leur venin maléfique, elle a de la chance d'être encore en vie.'' rajouta Seth.

Kol comprit aussitôt: les créatures devaient être déjà au courant pour la prophétie et elles ont du agir au plus vite. Ces monstres ont empoisonné Emma pour ne pas qu'elle empêche le chaos sur Terre, et aussi leur retour définitif.

''Donc vous me dites bien que même si elle s'est guérie, le venin était toujours en elle?'' demanda Stefan.

''Oui jeune homme et maintenant elle est condamnée, je suis désolé.''

Stefan secoua la tête, il n'allait pas laisser la femme qu'elle aime dans cet état car il était fou d'elle.

''Et si on lui donnait du sang de vampire?'' demanda Bonnie. ''Il guérit tous les maux, je pense que cela pourrait éliminer le venin de son corps.''

Elle était contre cette pratique mais pour une amie, elle ferait tout ce qu'il y a de possible!

''Je ne sais pas si cela marchera mais on peut bien essayer!'' soupira Seth.

Tout le monde regarda Stefan mais celui secoua la tête et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

''Je crois que c'est à Kol de le faire, après tout le lien qui existe entre eux pourrait avoir un avantage.''

Bien sûr, dire cela lui faisait mal mais pour l'instant le plus important était la survie de sa chérie. L'originel fut surpris mais hocha la tête doucement. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et caressa son visage. Il se mit en _mode vampirique _et mordit son poignet avant de le mettre devant la bouche entrouverte de l'endormie. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux qui étaient orange, mais au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait dans sa gorge, ils redevinrent verts étincelants. Le sang du vampire avait fait effet!

''Kol qu'est-ce que tu fais?'' s'écria-t-elle en repoussant son bras.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et essuya sa bouche, l'originel se mit debout:

''Excuses-moi de vouloir te sauver la vie idiote!'' fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle allait protester le fait qu'il l'appelle ''idiote'' mais lorsqu'elle vit les personnes dans la pièce, elle se retint. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Stefan, elle se leva, se jeta sur lui et lui fit des petits bisous partout, ce qui était assez gênant pour les autres qui décidèrent de les laisser. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls et d'avoir un petit moment pour eux tout seul, avant d'affronter le futur et qu'Emma sache la vérité. Quant à la jeune femme, elle était heureuse d'être dans les bras de son petit ami, malgré tout ce qui c'était passé.

''Je suis désolée de t'avoir blesser, toi et aussi Caroline. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, c'était plus fort que moi.''

Le vampire l'embrassa et y mit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

''Moi, je m'excuse pour t'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit à la villa. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé plus que tout que tu m'étais précieuse et que j'en mourrais si je venais à te perdre...''

Il fit une pause et sourit:

''...on va laisser tout cela derrière nous, mais une chose est sûre: je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime aussi Stefan.''

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre, s'empreignant de la chaleur de l'autre et savourant ce moment...parfait.

''Bon, la pause est terminée. On a d'autres chats à fouetter!'' s'exclama Kol en entrant dans sa chambre.

''De quoi tu parles?'' demanda-t-elle en se détachant de son copain.

''Seth va te l'expliquer mieux que moi...'' répondit le vampire.

Elle détestait être dans l'ignorance, elle hocha la tête et suivit les deux jeunes hommes dans le salon. Emma fit un câlin à ses deux amies, salua Klaus de la tête et fit une bise à Seth.

''Vous êtes enfin sorti de votre tanière?'' le taquina la brune.

Il hocha la tête en riant, puis il redevint sérieux.

''J'ai réussi à déchiffrer le parchemin.''

Emma déglutit, au ton du vieil homme cela ne devait pas être bon.

(…)

''Ash...Réveilles-toi mon fils!''

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage inquiet de son père au dessus de lui. Il s'assit dans le canapé et força un sourire.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?! Je croyais que tu étais mort!''

''Je vais bien papa, c'était Emma. Elle est venu ici, elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle m'a attaqué!''

''Elle t'a attaqué?!'' s'exclama-t-il. ''Emma est à l'hôpital...''

Ash soupira avant de raconter à son père la mésaventure qu'il a eu avec Emma, celui-ci parut choqué et énervé.

''Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule là-bas, viens avec moi on va la retrouver!''

Le père prit sa veste, suivit de son fils et lorsqu'il ouvra la porte ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec deux hommes. Ils étaient habillés de noir et portaient même des lunettes de soleil noires, Ash se moqua intérieurement de leur look. Ils le regardèrent puis enlevèrent leurs lunettes et leurs capuches et ce fut le choc pour le père/fils: ces hommes ce n'étaient même pas des hommes, leurs visages étaient blêmes, hideux et leurs yeux étaient d'une couleur rouge sang à faire damner l'enfer.

''Je crois qu'une réunion de famille s'impose!'' fit l'un deux avec une voix grave.

(…)

Un lourd silence planait dans le manoir Mikaelson, tout le monde attendait la réaction d'Emma suite à la révélation de Seth. Elle était devenue plus pâle que d'habitude mais ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant. Même la main de Stefan qui serrait la sienne n'était pas assez chaude pour dissiper le froid qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle comprit aussitôt ce que sa mère avait voulu dire, que sa mère était au courant de tout et de la prophétie et qu'elle lui cachait des choses pour la protéger. Et elle qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Elle n'avait pas écouté sa mère et maintenant, elle en payait les conséquences: sa mère est morte et la fin du monde approche – sauf si elle l'en empêche.

''Donc je devrais mourir.''

C'était plus un constat qu'une question mais Seth hocha la tête.

''Tu ne vas nullement mourir Emma, on va trouver un autre moyen!'' dit Caroline.

Emma se laissa aller dans les bras de Stefan qui étaient si réconfortant à ce moment-là!

Tout à coup le sol se mit à tremblait, faisant fissurer les murs. Le vent commença à souffler fortement, plus intense que d'habitude, le ciel s'obscurcit et un orage éclata. Le tatouage d'Emma se mit à la brûler, comme un métal chauffé et elle sentit l'atmosphère se tendre. Les autres agrippaient à ce qui pouvaient, attendant que cela cesse. Enfin, tout redevint normale mais par la fenêtre on pouvait voir qu'il faisait encore sombre. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Rebekah, elle était accompagnée de Matt. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se questionner sur la présence de tout le monde ici.

''Vous avez vu le ciel?! C'est dément!'' s'exclama le beau blond.

Ils sortirent tous et en effet le ciel s'était noirci et au centre se trouvait une grosse boule lumineuse d'un rouge sang. Ce n'était pas le seul phénomène car on pouvait voir quatre colonnes de lumière bien visible, à ce moment-là Emma comprit ce qu'elle devait faire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez-moi un petit mot...la fin est imminente plus que deux chapitres**

**À plus, **

**bisous, bisous...Stella.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre XIX

Il est enfin là l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Le chapitre 19...Bonne lecture!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emma savait qu'aujourd'hui tout aller se terminer! Mais tout aller se terminer pour elle ou pour tout le monde? Elle était quelqu'un de loyal et gentille, elle savait que la décision qu'elle venait de prendre serait la bonne. Elle regardait toutes ces personnes qui scrutaient le ciel avec peur et inquiétude, elle voyait ces enfants terrorisés et elle ne voulait pas être égoïste!

''J'ai pris ma décision!''

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, curieux.

''Si ma mort peut empêcher une éventuelle fin, je le ferais car...'' déclara-t-elle. ''...je ne suis pas une égoïste et j'ai déjà fait mon choix.''

''Tu es idiote de penser qu'on va te laisser faire!'' claqua la voix de Kol.

Rebekah le regarda curieuse et remarqua, pour la première fois, que son frère se préoccupait d'une autre personne que lui. Cette fille était un don à elle seule! Emma le regarda et lui fit un sourire.

''J'ai déjà pris ma décision!'' répéta-t-elle.

''On ne va pas te laisser faire, surtout moi et je ferais tout pour que cette idée te sorte de la tête.'' s'exclama Stefan.

''Il a raison!'' appuya Caroline. ''On t'aime trop pour te voir mourir!''

Emma se détacha du groupe et fixa ses amis, furieuse!

''En faite, je pense qu'ici ce n'est pas moi l'égoïste!''

Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose d'étrange au niveau des colonnes de lumières. C'était une espèce de fumée noire qui traversait le ciel et se dirigeait vers elle. Au dernier moment elle l'évita, mais la fumée noire s'éleva du sol jusqu'à en faire une silhouette visible, celle-ci commença à parler.

''Je viens à toi descendante d'Ophélia, nous gardons votre famille prisonnière...''

''Si vous leur faite du mal, vous allez me le payer!'' coupa Emma.

''...pour l'instant, ta famille ne m'importe peu car ce que je veux c'est toi. Comme j'ai vu qu'ils t'ont débarrassé du venin maléfique, il reste une chose à faire!'' déclara la créature. ''Si tu veux ta famille vivante, rends-toi où les colonnes de lumière prennent racine!''

Soudain la fumée se désintégra, faisant place à une Emma en pleurs. Stefan accourut vers sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras. La pluie recommença à tomber, presque synchro avec les pleurs d'Emma et ils se mirent tous à l'abri à l'intérieur.

''Il faut que j'aille dans la forêt.'' murmura-t-elle, essayant de se calmer.

''Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule!'' protesta Caroline.

''OK, alors dites-moi si vous avez une autre solution car moi, je vois qu'on fait du sur place. Seth? Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, seul?''

Elle avait dit ça en fixant les autres, et le vieil homme hocha la tête.

''Moi et Matt, on va aller au Grill!'' s'exclama Rebekah. ''Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide là-bas...''

Le blond lui remercia du regard, les deux amis sortirent sous les regards amusés de Kol et Klaus.

''Je vais aller voir si ma mère est à la maison et aller me changer!'' déclara Caroline.

''Je t'accompagne!'' lança Klaus. ''Pour vérifier que tu rentres chez toi saine et sauve.''

La blonde haussa les épaules avant de sortir, suivit de très près par l'hybride. Emma sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là et elle était contente pour eux, même pour Klaus.

''Je reste ici, avec toi Emma!'' fit Stefan. ''C'est une obligation, je ne te lâcherais pas!''

Bonnie se mit debout et fit une bise à Emma, qui la serra dans ses bras.

''Moi aussi, je vais m'éclipser! Je rentre chez moi prendre quelques affaires, me doucher et je reviens.''

''Vous devriez tous vous reposer!'' dit Emma.

''On ne va pas te laisser seule avec tout ça.''

La sorcière serra ses deux amis dans ses bras avant de partir.

''Moi, j'ai faim!'' s'exclama Kol en se levant. ''Mais je reviens très vite!'' dit-il avant de s'éclipser lui aussi.

(…)

''Ça doit être dur de supporter tout cela, si il y avait une autre solution je vous le direz immédiatement. Je suis désolé.'' fit Seth avec un regard désolé.

Emma hocha la tête et se blottit plus contre son petit ami, celui-ci commençait à réaliser ce qui allait se passer et essayait de trouver un autre moyen.

''Vous m'avez dit qu'Ophélia s'était sacrifié pour sauver le monde, alors comment sa lignée a pu durer?'' demanda Emma.

''Elle avait déjà eu un enfant avec son mari Gabriel, celui-ci a été tué par des _Avatars _et pour protéger sa fille, la jeune femme l'a donné en adoption car elle savait déjà son destin funeste. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix!''

''Ce qui veut dire que la lignée se terminera par moi.'' comprit la jeune femme. 

''Oui, et comme je l'ai dit j'en suis désolé. Je ne te pousse pas à te tuer mais si tu ne le fait pas, les conséquences seront terribles.''

Elle hocha la tête, puis se leva sous les regards des deux autres.

''Je dois sauver ma famille, elle est en danger.''

''Attends un peu, on va trouver une autre solution!'' s'exclama Stefan en se levant.

Elle l'embrassa alors avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui et il la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle regarda Seth et celui-ci comprit car il hocha la tête. La jeune femme profita que Stefan était ailleurs pour faire ce qu'elle devait faire, elle serra alors le poing et d'un coup son petit ami se mit en _mode vampirique_. Il sentait que son sang bouillait de l'intérieur et il se sentait affaibli.

''Je suis désolée Stefan, je t'aime.'' entendit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Seth mit le vampire sur le canapé, et regarda une dernière fois Emma.

''Prenez soin de lui, et merci pour votre aide mais j'ai pris ma décision!'' dit-elle.

''Et je la respecte!''

Elle sortit et, s'assurant que personne ne la remarquer, s'échappa! Dehors, il faisait toujours nuit en plein jour et tout le monde ne savait pas que leur futur dépendait que d'une personne.

(…)

''Pourquoi as-tu tant tenu à m'accompagner?'' demanda Caroline en entrant chez elle, Klaus sur ses talons.

''Je te l'ai déjà dit _**Love**_, je m'assure que tu sois en sécurité!' répondit l'hybride.

''Tu en a pas marre d'être toi?'' fit la blonde en croisant les bras.

''Je m'assume comme je suis ma belle.'' rétorqua Klaus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit son portable.

''Maman n'est pas à la maison, je vais lui laisser un message pour la prévenir!'' dit-elle. ''Ensuite, je vais aller prendre une douche et toi ne touche à rien!''

Elle monta ensuite les escaliers, laissant l'homme seul dans ses pensées. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil rouge dans le ciel foncé, il se dit que la fin n'était pas loin. Et même si il ne devait pas penser cela, il souhaitait que cette fille se sacrifie car comme elle l'avait dit elle n'était pas égoïste. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et repensa au baiser qu'il avait eu avec sa belle, il fit un sourire car il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de l'avoir pour lui seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Caroline redescendit au salon, toute fraîche! Elle aussi avait repensé au baiser et c'était vraiment le meilleure baiser qu'elle ai eu.

''Dis-moi si le monde venait à disparaître, quelle aurait été la dernière chose que tu souhaiterais faire?'' demanda Caroline.

''Je pense que tu le sais déjà...'' murmura l'hybride face à elle.

Il lui caressa la joue et elle apprécia le contact. Maintenant, c'est elle qui fit le premier pas, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

(…)

En arrivant dans cette ville, Emma n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle vivrait cette aventure et qu'elle rencontrera l'homme à qui elle s'était donné, cet homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse! Elle ne pensait pas perdre sa mère, elle ne pensait pas ne plus revoir son visage chaleureux et calme. Et maintenant qu'elle était proche de sa fin, elle se remémorait les bons comme les mauvais jours, ses rencontres et aussi ses rêves. Toutes les fois où elle se plaignait d'être dans l'ignorance, où elle ne faisait confiance à personne, toutes ces choses qui l'ont mené jusque là.

On dit que le destin d'une personne est tracé mais la jeune femme croyait que c'était faux, que c'était par nos propres actions qu'on traçait notre propre destin. Mais maintenant, elle doutait car son destin à elle était de mourir pour sauver tout le monde. Elle espérait au moins que ses proches se souviendraient d'elle comme étant une personne forte et serviable!

Elle était maintenant face à son destin, elle se trouvait où les colonnes de lumières prenaient racine. Elle trouva un instant ce moment magnifique, la lumière dégagée par les colonnes donnaient au ciel sombre une couleur sans nom! Les arbres se poussèrent sous la force du vent pour la laisser passer, elle s'engouffra dans le passage et se rendit là où il y avait quelque chose qui brillait au loin.

À chaque pas qu'elle faisait ses pouvoirs étaient en ébullition, le vent était devenu plus fort et la pluie se mit à tomber. Elle entendait des murmures autour d'elle, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle arriva enfin où se trouvait l'objet brillant et vit que c'était une épée qui pointait sa pointe vers le ciel. Lorsqu'elle s'avança pour regarder de plus près, elle se heurta à une barrière invisible et qui la projeta en arrière.

''Emma?'' s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Elle tourna la tête et vit sa famille: son frère et son père étaient attachés à un arbre. Elle accourut vers eux et les détacha aussi vite qu'elle pu car le sol se mit à trembler.

''Ah vous êtes en vie! Comme ça fait du bien de vous voir!''

Elle les serra tout deux dans ses bras et leur fit un bisou, malgré la protestation de Ash. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus fort et il se fissura une lumière mauve en sortit, puis des fumées noires s'en suivirent. Ma jeune femme regarda sa famille, les larmes aux yeux car elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?!'' demanda son petit frère.

Elle secoua la tête.

''Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous en aller! Vous devriez partir avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose que je ne me pardonnerais jamais!'' dit-elle.

''Non Emma, on est ta famille et on est là pour t'épauler.'' fit son père en tenant le bras de sa fille.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort encore, un orage se préparait et cela la jeune femme le sentait. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle entendit des grognements derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit cinq monstrueuses créatures les regardaient.

''Courrez!'' ordonna-t-elle à sa famille.

''Mais...et toi?'' dit son père faiblement.

''Courrez!'' cria-t-elle alors plus fort. ''Ash emmènes-le, s'il te plaît.''

Ses yeux étaient passés du vert au orange tous les trois secondes, ce qui effraya son père et son frère. Celui-ci prit le bras de son père et ils se mirent à courir.

'' Allez papa aie confiance en elle, elle peut se défendre!'' entendit Emma.

« Merci Ash! » pensa la jeune femme en reportant son regard sur les _Avatars_.

''Notre venin n'a pas agi comme nous le voulions sur toi, mais cela a eu des conséquences plutôt néfastes! Quand même tu croyais que du sang de vampire pourrait t'aider? C'est magique tout cela.'' fit l'un deux. ''Mais bon, on va se débarasser de toi nous même! Dans plusieurs minutes, le soleil rouge sera au dessus des colonnes de lumières et le chaos éluera domicile sur la terre.''

''J'empêcherais cela maintenant!''

''Tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas?''

Cette créature faisait allusion à l'épée qui était protégée.

''Tu ne peux pas y accéder car au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas mourir!'' dit un deuxième _Avatar._

''Au fond, tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien sans courage.''

''Ophélia s'est battue jusqu'au bout mais elle est morte la pauvre! Nous on a attendu mille ans pour revenir alors qu'elle, elle doit être là-haut à se morfondre avec son beau mari.''

''Respectez-là!'' hurla Emma.

Ses yeux étaient complètement orange, des fines veines orangées qui en sortaient et elle était entourée par un fin halo jaune et ses deux mains étaient en feu. Mais le plus pire de tous cela est qu'elle flottait légèrement au dessus du sol, ce qui aurait été un peu flippant pour quelqu'un qui aurait passer par-là. Ces montres avaient réussi à la mettre en colère et cela aller barder pour eux. Elle fit apparaître des disques de feu et les envoya sur deux créatures qui disparurent. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas l'une d'elles derrière elle et elle se retrouva projeté en avant.

''Oh elle réalise enfin qu'elle est faible et seule...'' ricana un des ses adversaires.

''Elle n'est pas seule!'' s'exclama une voix.

Les monstres regardèrent partout pour voir qui avaient parlé, mais ils remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait que la jeune femme qui avait la tête baissée. Aussitôt, une silhouette lumineuse apparu devant eux avant d'entrer en contact avec Emma. Elle leva ensuite la tête, leur fit un sourire avant de lever la main au ciel et un éclair zébra le ciel.

''Je vous ai déjà vaincu une fois, nous recommencerons!'' dit la jeune femme d'une voix bizarre, on aurait dit que deux voix parlaient en même temps. ''Même si pour cela nous viendrons à perdre notre dernier souffle!''

Les créatures reculèrent vivement, elles avaient compris!

''Ophélia!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voilà le chapitre se termine sur cette note étrange xD. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt pour la fin de _La destinée d'Emma. _**

**À plus,**

**bisous, bisous... Stella**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XX

On y est maintenant, c'est le dernier chapitre de ce premier tome! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! BONNE LECTURE!

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Ophélia!''

La jeune femme sourit et les monstres se mirent en position d'attaque.

''Tant qu'il y aura des personnes biens sur terre, le mal ne triomphera pas!'' cria-t-elle.

Des rafales de vents plus violents soufflèrent sur la forêt mais aussi la pluie. Elle regarda le ciel et vit que le soleil rouge allait bientôt rencontrer les colonnes de lumière.

''Ce n'est pas grave, en faite tu n'as pas trouvé mauvais moment pour apparaître!''

Au même moment d'autres _Avatars _firent leur apparition, encerclant la jeune femme qui sourit.

''Je pense vous n'avez pas très bien compris.'' dirent Emma et Ophélia d'une même voix. ''Nous sommes deux filles de la nature, qui contrôlent toutes deux les quatre éléments et nous sommes dans le même corps. Les dégâts ne seront que plus important!''

Aussitôt le halo de lumière s'élargit et frappa les créatures d'un coup, les faisant disparaître immédiatement. Elles étaient contente du résultat mais elles savaient que cela n'était pas terminé. La belle silhouette d'Emma fit le tour de la barrière magique sans pouvoir accéder à l'épée.

''Je sais ce que tu penses...'' murmura Ophélia à son double. ''...Tu voudrais tous les sauver hein? Ta famille, tes amis et ton amoureux n'est-ce pas?''

''_Oui, tu as parfaitement raison mais je ne sais pas comment le faire?''_

''Au fond de toi, tu le peux car tu trouveras le courage nécessaire. Je partage ton corps certes, on peut utiliser nos pouvoirs en commun mais je ne peux pas t'influencer sur ce choix.''

_''Dans quelques minutes, le chaos sera libéré sur terre et je ne sais pas quoi faire.''_

La jeune femme toucha sa poitrine où elle pouvait sentir son cœur, là où se trouvait Stefan: l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse et qui la rendait aussi vivante qu'une personne puisse l'être! Elle voulait le protéger et aussi protéger les êtres qui lui sont chers.

''Ta mère est fière de toi.'' dit la première fille de la nature.

_''Vous parlez! À cause de moi, de ma stupidité, elle est morte et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.''_

''Non, elle a voulu te protéger au péril de sa vie car elle t'aimait et elle t'aimera toujours.''

Emma ne répondit pas et elles fixèrent les plusieurs failles qui s'étaient formées.

(…)

''Tu l'as laissé partir espèce d'idiot!'' rugit la voix de Kol. ''C'est vraiment bien fait de ta part.''

''Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs contre moi, comment j'aurais pu me défendre?''

L'originel haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

''Whaou ça doit pas aller dans le couple alors!'' se moqua-t-il.

Le plus jeune vampire s'avança vers lui dans le but de montrer à Kol qu'il ne rigolait pas, mais Seth intervint pour les séparer en s'interposant.

''Et toi Seth comment t'as pu la laisser faire?'' demanda Kol.

''C'était son choix jeune homme! Mais si vous voulez vraiment la sauver, allez-y mais le monde en pâtira!''

''Je ne laisserais pas ma petite amie toute seule...'' rétorqua Stefan en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La porte claqua ensuite et Seth regarda Kol.

''Tu devrais l'accompagner.'' conseilla le vieil homme.

''Je ne l'aime pas, il agit comme un parfait crétin!'' s'exclama le vampire.

''Tout comme toi!'' rajouta Seth.

À ce moment-là, le vampire l'aurait déjà contredit mais il avait raison. Il agissait comme un idiot fini et il se payait le luxe de se moquer des autres.

''Je sais que tiens beaucoup à elle, tu l'aimes à ta façon mais tu l'aimes et elle a réussi à te faire changer.'' dit Seth. ''J'aurais aimé que tout cela ne se termine pas comme cela.''

''Moi aussi...'' soupira l'autre. ''Bon, moi aussi j'y vais mais c'est juste parce que tu me l'as conseillé!''

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. Seth leva les yeux au ciel, il savait que Kol était du genre à cacher ses sentiments mais là il était vraiment transparent. Le vieil homme soupira avant de s'en aller.

''Attends Salvatore!'' lança Kol une fois à l'extérieur.

Stefan s'arrêta en soupirant et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

''Que veux-tu Kol?'' demanda le jeune vampire.

''On veut tout deux la sauver, on devrait faire équipe et y aller ensemble!'' proposa Kol en lui présentant sa main.

Stefan la regarda un instant avant de la serrer.

''Si je le fais, c'est pour Emma et uniquement pour Emma!'' dit-il.

''Bien sûr...'' marmonna Kol.

(…)

Bonnie était restée chez elle plus longtemps car elle voulait essayer de trouver un moyen d'aider son amie. Elle avait regardé dans son grimoire en vain, pas de solutions à ce problème. Elle aurait aimé demandé de l'aide aux sorcières mais après ces derniers temps, elles étaient muettes comme une carpe. La jeune femme pensait que c'est à cause du fait que les sorcières savent ce qu'il allait se passer, et qu'elles ne voulaient en aucun s'interposer dans tout cela. Elle entendit toquer et alla descendre ouvrir.

''Oh Bonnie, tu vas bien!'' s'exclama Elena en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent pendant quelques secondes dans cette position avant que Bonnie ne se retire.

''Oui, je vais bien Elena et toi tu vas bien?''

Son amie hocha la tête.

''C'est fou ce qui est en train de se passer, je n'avais jamais vu cela avant! J'ai appelée Care mais son portable était occupé, alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir.''

''Et comment vont Damon et ton frère?'' demanda la sorcière.

''Et bien, Damon est parti voir le shérif et Jeremy aide au Grill.'' répondit Elena. ''Bonnie tout va bien? Tu as l'air ailleurs.''

Elena connaissait son amie vraiment par cœur, celle-ci soupira.

''Je ne peux pas t'expliquer vraiment ce qui arrive, car ce serait trop long à raconter.''

La vampire hocha la tête. Ces derniers temps, elle sentait mis à l'écart par ses deux amies et elle était toujours mis au courant en dernière. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'elles étaient un trio d'amis unies pour la vie.

''Je vais donc te résumer ce qui se passe...'' dit Bonnie.

''Je t'écoute!'' fit son amie.

''Ce qui arrive est surnaturel, magique et tout est lié à Emma.'' avoua son amie. ''Et je cherchais un moyen pour éviter qu'elle meure.''

Elena se mordit la lèvre, elle ne comprenait pas exactement mais elle allait être là et soutenir ses amies.

(…)

''Stefan m'a dit qu'Emma s'est échappée!'' lança Caroline en rangeant son portable. ''J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtises!''

''Moi, j'espère qu'elle fera le bon choix.'' répliqua Klaus en prenant place dans la voiture.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?'' s'exclama la blonde sceptique.

L'hybride soupira, il n'aurait pas du dire cela car cela allait être un nouveau sujet de dispute entre eux deux.

''Écoutes _**Sweetheart**_, je pense que si elle se sacrifie ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Imagines qu'elle ne meure pas, le chaos se sera répandu sur la terre et elle finirait par mourir quand même.''

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots car il vit de la tristesse dans le regard de Caroline.

''Je suis désolé!'' s'exclama-t-il pour la calmer.

''Ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est juste que moi aussi j'ai pensé à cela.'' expliqua la belle. ''Mais...mais je ne la laisserais pas faire, car c'est grâce à elle que je suis là. Si elle ne t'avait pas convaincu de venir me sauver, je serais déjà dans un trou!''

Ils regardèrent le ciel assombri et écoutèrent la pluie pendant un long moment.

''Si on trouve un moyen et qu'on s'en sort, j'aimerais bien aller voyager dans quelques pays!'' lança Caroline.

''Paris, Rome, Tokyo...'' chantonna l'hybride.

(…)

''On y est, c'est ici!'' s'exclama Kol en sortant de la voiture. ''Hou-la! Vises-moi ces arbres, il a du avoir eu une très grosse rafale de vent pour qu'ils soient dans cet état.''

Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent plus et remarquèrent que c'était un passage.

''Je vois quelque chose au bout, on dirait une lumière!'' fit Stefan en s'y engouffrant.

''Tu veux aller voir?'' s'exclama l'originel.

''Peut-être qu'elle y est, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans elle.''

Le plus vieux des vampires haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais ce genre de truc l'effrayait un peu. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit la boule rouge presque au dessus des colonnes de lumières. Les deux hommes savaient aussi que tout aller se terminer mais pour qui? Pour Emma ou pour le monde?

Ils arrivèrent où se trouvait la lumière et virent aussi le beau spectacle qu'offraient les colonnes de lumières de près ainsi que l'épée. En voulant s'approcher, ils furent aussitôt propulsés en arrière car ils avaient heurté la barrière magique.

_''Il n'y a que moi qui peut y accéder...''_

Ils se retournèrent à l'origine de la voix et virent Emma. Stefan se précipita vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien, mais se heurta à ses yeux orange. Kol était resté à sa place mais lui aussi pouvait voir le triste spectacle. Les deux hommes se questionnèrent du regard et l'originel haussa les épaules.

''Est-ce qu'elle va bien?'' demanda-t-il ensuite.

_''Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas mais vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?'' _

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?'' répéta Stefan ahuri. ''On est venu t'empêcher de faire une bêtise!'' continua-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

Kol se leva et fixa l'épée puis reporta son regard sur les deux autres.

''_Non Stefan arrêtes! Tout doit s'arrêter tout de suite!''_

''Tu as raison, on est venus arrêter la bêtise que tu es en train de faire!'' appuya Kol.

Stefan la traîna derrière elle alors qu'elle le suppliait en pleurant, avec ses yeux oranges ça faisait peur.

_''J'ai dit non Stefan!''_

''Et moi j'ai dit oui, je sais que tu veux te sacrifier pour ceux qui comptent pour toi mais on ne...''

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme lui brûla le bras.

''Elle a dit non vampire!''

C'était Ophélia qui avait parlé. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent étonnés et surpris.

''C'est quoi ce bordel?!'' s'exclama Kol.

''Je m'appelle Ophélia et mon esprit partage le corps de votre amie!'' répondit la jeune femme. ''Cela peut vous surprendre mais il le fallait.''

_''Maintenant nous ne formons plus qu'une!'' ajouta Emma.''Vous devriez partir maintenant.''_

Ils secouèrent vivement la tête, ils entendirent un grondement et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Elles firent de même et virent que le soleil rouge était au dessus deux. Les colonnes de lumière s'étaient misent à tourner autour d'eux et une énorme lumière mauve commençait à s'échapper. Les éléments se déchaînaient intensément: une pluie d'eau et de feu s'abattit sur la ville, la terre tremblait faisant craqueler les routes ainsi que le pont et le vent soufflait si fort que des tornades firent leur apparition.

De là, Emma pouvait imaginer le cri des ces hommes et enfants qui cherchaient un endroit où s'abriter. Elle pensa à sa famille et espérait au plus profond de son être qu'elle ai pu s'échapper. Elle pensa à sa défunte mère qui la regardait sûrement de là-haut, si elle venait à mourir elle espérait que c'est elle qui viendrait la chercher.

« Tu as fait ton choix maintenant Emma, sache que la lignée te sera éternellement reconnaissante! »

La jeune femme se toucha le cœur car elle sentait comme une partie d'elle la quitter. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ceux-ci étaient redevenus d'un vert émeraude. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle et Stefan la serra contre lui pour la protéger. La jeune femme regarda Kol qui lui faisait un sourire timide, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme cela et se sentit satisfaite de l'avoir un peu changé.

''On est amis maintenant?'' risqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête bien évidemment.

''J'aurais aimé que notre rencontre se passe dans d'autres conditions.'' dit-elle ensuite. ''Pour moi, tu resteras mon crétin préféré!''

''Tes mots me touchent énormément!'' fit-t-il en posant une main sur le cœur.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

''Je t'aime Stefan, je t'aimerais toujours!''

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa passionnément comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'embrasseraient et cela ils pouvaient le sentir. Une onde de choc les projeta par terre et en se retournant, elle vit l'épaisse fumée noire s'élever de la faille.

_**''...notre maître est quelqu'un de très dangereux! Ni les vampires, ni les loups-garous ne connaissent son existence! C'est de la faute de cette Ophélia de malheur, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu auras bientôt la chance de le rencontrer!''**_

Elle se leva tout en secouant la tête, ce n'était ni aujourd'hui ni pour un autre jour sa rencontre avec le maître des _Avatars_! Ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger qu'elle était entrée dans la barrière. Elle ferma les yeux car elle ne pouvait pas voir les regards qu'ils lui lançaient, elle ne pouvait plus regarder Stefan.

''Dites à mes amies, à ma famille que je les aime!''

Elle se jeta ensuite sur l'épée qui la transperça. Aussitôt, une lumière blanche sortit de son corps aveuglant Kol et Stefan un court moment. La lumière repoussa l'énorme fumée noire facilement, la nature commençait à se calmer et le ciel s'éclaircissait lentement. Ensuite, les éléments s'arrêtèrent de se déchaîner et la faille se referma entièrement laissant un sol neuf, comme si il n'avait pas subi de violents séismes. La lumière se propagea un instant sur toute la ville et tout redevint normale. Enfin, la boule rouge disparut laissant place au soleil jaune dans un ciel bleu sans nuage et les colonnes de lumières avaient disparu...tout cela définitivement!

Stefan accourut vers sa petite amie qui était inconsciente, il ne voulait pas réaliser le fait qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Kol avait tourné le regard, il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Le plus jeune des vampires caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa petite amie.

''Stefan?''

L'originel tourna vivement le regard vers Emma, tandis que Stefan se reculait légèrement d'elle.

Elle était vivante!

Elle était vivante, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étaient grands ouverts et Stefan y pouvait déceler une lueur de soulagement.

''Stefan, je suis vivante.'' pleura-t-elle en touchant son propre corps.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle se rappelait d'une épée qui avait traversé son corps. Elle avait sentit la mort et pourtant elle était là dans les bras de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle ne voyait que lui a ce moment précis, elle voulait rester près de lui et ne plus le quitter.

Kol était plus que soulagé aussi mais quelque chose clocher, quelque chose n'allait pas.

''Ce n'est pas possible à moins que...non...'' murmura-t-il.

_**''Et si on lui donnait du sang de vampire?''**_

Il vit le couple se lever, Emma leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un de ses sourires resplendissants. À ce moment-là il aurait peut-être _fondu_ mais il voulait savoir quelque chose. Il s'avança vers eux et sans dire un mot envoya Stefan valdinguer dans les bois. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

''Non mais t'es malade?!'' s'exclama Emma en essayant de rejoindre son petite ami.

C'était sans compter sur la force de Kol. Avec terreur, elle vit les veines apparaître au niveau de ses yeux. Sans dire plus, il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge et elle hurla. Tout à coup, sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme le repoussa avec une telle force qu'il fut projeté à cinq mètres d'elle. Stefan se réveilla au même moment et accourut vers sa petite amie, tandis que Kol se remettait sur pied.

''Tu va bien Emma?''

''Il m'a mordu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait cela?'' dit-elle la main sur son coup ensanglanté.

Elle était en train de se régénérer.

''Ne t'approches pas d'elle Kol, tu vas finir par la tuer vraiment.'' s'exclama Stefan.

''Elle est déjà morte.'' rétorqua Kol en faisant un geste vers Emma.

''Stefan, je crois que quelque chose cloche avec moi.'' dit-elle faiblement en se touchant la poitrine.

Elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous retrouverez la suite de cette histoire bientôt mais en attendant laissez-moi un dernier avis :)**

**À bientôt! **

**Bisous, bisous...Stella! **


End file.
